High School Nightmare
by xEryChan
Summary: It was a normal day at East High until one student went crazy and held the gang hostage. How far will they be willing to go to survive?
1. Chapter 1: Normal Day?

**A/N:** Hey, Guys. As I promised, here's High School Nightmare. I based this story off the hostage episode of One Tree Hill. I love that show and that episode was one of the best one I've ever seen. It was so good, I was like on the edge of my seat during that whole episode. My friend actually talked me into doing this story. This story is going to be a really dark story but those are my favorite kind of stories. It's also going to be a Camp Rock crossover. In this story, Shane and Mitchie are dating. Nate and Shane go to the same school as the wildcats. Jason graduated already so he will be in the story but outside with the parents. Nate stayed home from school cause he's sick so only Shane and Mitchie will be the hostages with the gang. Here's the first chapter. Enjoy…

Disclaimer: I don't own HSM or Camp Rock in anyway, nor am I making anything from this story!

**

* * *

****Chapter 1: Normal Day

* * *

**

Sharpay Evans groaned she looked over at her friends as they walked down the hallway "Come on, Pay. We all know you like Zeke. Stop pretending you don't. It's so obvious. Right, Tay?" Gabriella Montez said to her best friend, Taylor McKessie about Sharpay's crush on Zeke Baylor. She doesn't like Zeke. She doesn't like Zeke at all. Why do they keep insisting that she does when she clearly doesn't.

"Enough, Gabi. Just drop it" Sharpay said and looked over at her "I don't like Zeke" Gabriella's face turned from a smile to a frown as she looked over at Sharpay. Why does she have to be so stubborn? Why does she keep denying that she doesn't like Zeke? Everyone knows she does. It's completely obvious seeing the way her face lights up when he's around.

Taylor watched as Gabriella kept interrogating Sharpay. She looked over and saw Gabriella's boyfriend, Troy Bolton, putting his book away in his locker "Gabi, look, there's Troy" she said and pointed over to Troy, who was still putting his book away in his locker. Troy and Gabriella are the perfect couple. They have no secrets. She wished she could have a relationship like they have with her boyfriend, Chad Danforth. She loves Chad but they didn't have the kind of relationship Troy and Gabriella have.

Gabriella smiled when she saw her boyfriend. "I'll be right back guys" she said to her friends "I'm going to completely surprise Troy" she said and looked at her friends, who gave her nod. She smiled and walked over to Troy, who seemed to be unaware that she's coming as he put his books away in his locker.

She snuck up behind Troy and saw Chad coming with Zeke & Jason Cross. They noticed her behind Troy. Chad was going to open his mouth to say something but Gabriella covered her mouth with her finger. They knew that she wanted them to stay quiet. They nodded and watched.

Troy was putting his books away in his locker when he felt 2 hands come out of nowhere and cover his eyes. He laughed as he immediately knew who these hands belonged to. He had been in them before "Guess who" a voice said in back of him "I'll give you a hint: she's the hottest girl you will ever meet in your life and has an IQ above 150" the voice said again.

He smiled when he heard the voice "Hmm., Vanessa Hudgens" he said and laughed. He knew exactly who it is. He couldn't help but laugh. He loves doing this to her. He knew it gets to her and that's why he loves doing it. She does the same thing to him only she calls him Zac Efron. He doesn't really think he looks like Zac Efron at all. It's really funny. At least in his opinion it is.

He smiled when he heard the person behind him groan. "For the last time I don't look like Vanessa Hudgens" the person said and moved their hands. "Why does everyone think that except me" Troy turned and saw Gabriella standing behind him, well now in front of him. He smiled when he saw her and greeted her with a kiss.

Taylor walked over with Sharpay. "Yes you do, Gabi. You should really consider that a compliment considering how pretty Vanessa Hudgens is" Taylor said. She thinks it's really funny how Gabriella doesn't think she think she looks like Vanessa Hudgens at all.

Gabriella looked at Troy and shook her head "Don't encourage him, Tay" Gabriella said to Taylor as she wrapped her arms around Troy's neck. Troy wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned against his locker and kissed her again.

Chad pretended to gag when they kissed again "Please, not while I'm here" he said. That's when he felt his head get hit with something." What the heck?" he asked and turned around and saw Taylor standing right in back of him "Oh hey, babe" he said and kissed her on the cheek.

Taylor shook her head "Chad, seriously. Do you have keep doing that to them every time. Jason and Kelsi do it all the time and you never do it to them. But you always dot it to Troy and Gabriella. Why?" she asked him. She shook her head when she looked at him and folded her arms across her chest.

Chad stuttered for a moment. He didn't even know what to say to Taylor. He only doing that to Troy only cause he's his best friend. But Troy never does it to him and that's why he find it funny "I'm only messing with him, Tay. It's only a joke" he told her.

"Men. Can't live with them. Can't live without them" Taylor said and rolled her eyes. She just couldn't seem to believe how stupid Chad could be sometimes. She loves him. She's not going to lie about that but she can't stand him sometimes. She just can't seem to understand why he could act like towards Troy and Gabriella but not towards some of their friends when they kiss.

Both Troy and Gabriella laughed as Taylor smacked Chad in his head again before looking at each other. They're really nuts about each other. Troy would give his life up for Gabriella and he knew that she would do the same. They're just lucky to have each other

Troy smiled at his girlfriend and took her hand and they walked down the hallway. He looked over at Gabriella and smiled. He was so happy that he had her right now. He couldn't stop singing the song they sang together when they first met.

Gabriella looked over at him and smiled when he started singing Start Of Something New. She happily joined him. She thought that he had forgotten that song but she was wrong. She would never forget that song as long as she lived.

They both laughed as they heard their friends in back of them groan. "Sorry, guys. We just can't help it. We're crazy about each other and you would to if you were as in love as we are" Troy told them and looked at Gabriella, who nodded.

"You guys are just too cute for words" Taylor told them. They both smiled and looked at each other and they kissed again. They heard a couple of "Aww's" when they kissed but they paid no attention to it. The only thing that mattered to them was each other and that's how it should be.

They kept walking until they reached Gabriella's, Sharpay's, and Taylor's homeroom. Troy turned and looked at his girlfriend "Well, here we are" he said to her and took her hands in his. He didn't want to leave her just to go to class. He wanted to stay with her all day long. He loves her. Can you blame him?

"Troy, you better get going. I would hate to get you in trouble with your dad. You're supposed to be in the gym practicing right now for the game and you dad won't be happy if you miss practice cause of me" Gabriella told him. He knew that she was right. He knew that he had to go practice for the big game coming up . But he didn't seem to care. The only thing on his mind was Gabriella. He just wanted to stay with her.

"Ok" he told her "I'll see you during lunch" he smiled and they kissed. Troy just felt like he belonged with Gabriella and no where else. He wasn't crazy about having to leave her but he knew he had to. He needs to practice for the big game.

"See you then, Troy. I love you" she said to him, causing Troy to smile. She smiled when Troy pulled her close to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him for all that he was worth. They both smiled through the kiss. This is how a relationship should be. They have the perfect relationship. No one can ever tear them apart.

She smiled at him when they pulled apart. "I love you too, Gabi" he told her. She just needed to hear him say he loves her. She has never been with a guy quite like Troy. She loves him too much. He's just so sweet and he spoils her. What more can a girl ask for from a guy.

"Bye" Troy calls out to Gabriella when Chad grabbed his arm and started to pull him down the hallway. He could see Gabriella, Sharpay, Taylor and Kelsi all laughing when Chad pulled him down the hallway. He rolls his eyes before turning his attention to Chad "Will you let go of my arm. I can walk by myself" he told Chad, who let go of his arm and they walked down the hallway.

Gabriella was still laughing, even when Troy disappeared from her sight. Leave it to Chad to something like that. "Chad can never seem to wait to practice, can he?" she asked Taylor, who nodded. She laughed one more time before she walked into her classroom with Sharpay, Taylor, & Kelsi right behind her. She just couldn't seem to help but miss Troy. She always misses him when he's not around. She loves him so you can't blame her for that.

--

Logan Graham walked down the hallways of East High as every student continued to talk. Some of the students were actually talking about him. He knew about it and it just pissed him off. He had always gotten made fun of ever since elementary school. He was sick and tired of getting made fun. His life was going to change from this day on forever.

He watched as all the students were talking. None of them seemed to be aware of how much he hated his life. His father had left him when he was a baby and his mother constantly abuses him. She blames him for his father leaving them.

He can't seem to take it anymore. He knows that it's not exactly the school's fault for his miserable life but who else could he blame? He has a horrible life at home and even worse life here at school. He was fed up with being treated like shit and his life was going to change once his worst enemy was out of his way and he could finally have the girl of his dreams.

That's when he saw Troy Bolton walking by with all of his friends. God, he hated Troy Bolton so much. Ever since Troy had become the king of the school, he just couldn't seem to stand him. He used to be best friends with Troy before but Troy goes to be this jock, who ruled the school. They had stayed best friends until high school when Troy ditched Logan and became friends with the jocks. He knew what kind of jerks the jocks were and he couldn't wait to see the day the hurt Troy worse then he had hurt Logan and he would just laugh in Troy's face.

When Gabriella moved to East High, he really liked her. She was really nice to him. Not a lot of students were nice to him like she was. She was the sweetest girl he had ever met and she was beautiful. He had finally gotten the courage to ask her out but instead, he finds she's dating none other then Troy fucking Bolton. He doesn't get what she sees in Bolton. She can do a lot better then him but she chooses to go out with him anyway. What the heck is she thinking? If he only knew.

Troy had seemed to take everything away from him and he hated it. He just wanted Troy to suffer the way he did. He just wanted Troy to know that he was probably the best friend Logan had ever had. He was pretty sure that they were going to become friends forever. But no. Troy just had to go on and become the king of the school and ditch him.

He quickly dug through his back pocket of his pants and pulled out a gun and pointed right at Troy, who seemed to unaware until he looked over and saw a gun pointed right at him. "This is for the hell you put me through, Bolton" Logan said to him and pulled the trigger.

Troy turned around and saw that Logan was pointing a gun at him. He was watching frozen in fear. Logan was pointing a gun right at him. He couldn't bring himself to move. He was too scared to move. What was he supposed to think? His old best friend was pointing a gun right at him. He didn't know that Logan hates him so much that's he willing to kill him.

Troy just stood there completely frozen "Troy, LOOK OUT!" he heard a familiar voice yell out and few seconds later, he was pushed to the ground and he heard the gun fire. He looked over and saw Chad right on top of him. He couldn't believe it. Chad had saved his life.

"Come on, we got to get out of here!" Chad yells as he pulled Troy to his feet and dragged him down the hallway. Troy's mind wasn't able to comprehend all the students in the hallways or the fact that Chad had saved his life. All he could think about was the fact that Logan was pointing a gun at him before. He was just too scared to move.

* * *

**A/N: **Alright guys, there you go. That was the first chapter of this story. I know that there was a lot of action in this one. This story will only keep getting better with every chapter. I'm not saying anything else. You're just going to keep reading if you want to find out what happens. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.

Review. Por favor. I love getting feed back from you guys

Erin xoxo


	2. Chapter 2: A Weird Feeling

**A/N: **Hey, guys. Before I start I just wanted to let you all know that Jesse McCartney is not going to be playing Logan anymore. He always seems to be the bad guy in a lot of High School Musical stories. I like Jesse McCartney a lot and I don't know what I was thinking before when I had him as Logan. Michael Seater from Life With Derek will be playing Logan. Jesse will NOT be in this story. This story is also a crossover with Camp Rock. Shane and Mitchie are going to be the hostages. Jason graduated and Nate will be home in this story. They won't be coming in until the next chapter though so keep an eye open for that one

Now that that is out of the way, Here's the 2nd chapter of High School Nightmare. Enjoy..

Disclaimer: The closest I will ever be to owning HSM is the DVD. But one day, I will own Zac Efron. Anyone want to hear my plot to pull that one off?

**

* * *

Chapter 2: A Weird Feeling**

* * *

Gabriella watched as Sharpay and Taylor locked the door to the classroom so no one could get in. She was so scared. She heard the gunshots and went crazy. She was insanely worried about Troy. She did not know if he was shot and on the floor bleeding to death or if he was safe in his homeroom class. She looked at Sharpay and Taylor, whose faces have same expression as hers, was, worry for Troy, Chad, and Zeke.

Sharpay could not believe this is happening. She did not know if her friends are ok. At least Gabriella and Taylor are with her and they are safe. However, she did not know if Zeke was ok. She does not know if Troy and Chad are fine. It worried her to death not knowing.

Taylor looked at her friends. She felt tears coming to her eyes. She was beyond worried as well. She does not know if Chad is fine or not she does not know if Troy, Zeke, & Jason are ok as well. She could not believe that something like this could happen.

"Taylor, Shar. You guys ok?" Gabriella asked Sharpay and Taylor. Both of them looked over at her and nodded. She felt the tears coming to her eyes. There is no way this happening now. It was completely scaring her not knowing if Troy is hurt or not. He could be dead and she cannot do anything to help. _'Don't think like that, Gabi. Troy is fine. He'll be fine' _she thought to herself as she looked at the door.

The three of them went quiet as they heard footsteps coming. Gabriella sank against the wall. Hearing the footsteps terrified her to death. She looked at the door as the footsteps came closer to where they are hiding. She took a deep breathe and closed her eyes, wishing this was some horrible nightmare.

"Come on, we have to find somewhere to hide" she heard. She recognized that voice. She knew she did. It was Chad's voice. Taylor shrieked with happiness when she heard it, causing Gabriella and Sharpay to look at her. She got up and ran to the door.

"How is he doing?" another voice asked. Sharpay felt a huge wave of relief pass through when she heard his voice. She was so scared that she might have lost him and he is ok. She is beyond happy.

However, she still does not know where Ryan is and it scares her to death. She hopes that, he is fine and he is outside unharmed.

"He's just in shock," the first voice said. Gabriella felt a huge wave of relief pass through her body when she heard Chad and Zeke. She knew that they are both fine and that Troy is ok as well. She knew that Troy left with Chad and Zeke.

Gabriella looked over as Taylor got up and ran for the door. "Chad!" she called out. A few seconds later, Chad walked in the classroom with Zeke & Troy. Zeke had the paralyzed Troy in his arms. She was in complete shock when she saw the expression on her boyfriend's face.

She watched as Zeke led Troy over to the wall they are sitting by. Troy sunk down against the wall, pulled his knees to his chest, and wrapped his arms around them. He buried his face against them and let the tears come down his cheeks.

It broke Gabriella's heart to see the expression on her boyfriends face. She quickly wrapped her arms around. Troy looked up at her and leaned his head on her shoulder. He let the tears come down his cheeks as she kissed his hair.

"It's ok, baby. I'm here now" she said and kissed her boyfriend's hair. Troy picked his head up and looked at her. He felt thankful to have her in his life. He did not know what it would be like if he did not have her. He was lucky to have her in his life.

Gabriella smiled at her shocked boyfriends. She does not exactly know what happened to him that would cause him to act like this but she knew it was something serious. Troy would not act like this unless something happened "Troy, look at me" she said to her boyfriend.

Troy could not bring his head to look at her. Gabriella gently put her finger underneath his chin, lifting it so he would look at her. She could see the tears coming down his face. "What's wrong, sweetie. What happened?" she asked him.

He could not bring himself to tell her what happened. How do you tell your girlfriend that your ex-best friend tried to kill you? He just did not know "L-Logan… he.. he" he told her, chocking on his words as he tried to speak to her.

Gabriella watched at Troy choked his words "He what, Troy?" she asked "Calm down, sweetheart. It is I. You can tell me anything," she said, trying to reassure her boyfriend that he could tell her. She knew that whatever Logan did was serious.

Troy took a deep breathe and looked at his girlfriend "He tried to kill me" he said, causing his girlfriend to gasp. He could feel Gabriella put her arms around him and pull him tight to her. He just sobbed into her shoulder "How could he? How could he try to kill me? We used to be best friends. How could he, Gabi. How could he?" he asked as tears started to well up in his eyes.

Gabriella smiled at her boyfriend, trying to reassure him that everything was going to be fine. She knew that it is not though. There is a kid in the school who already tried to kill Troy one, what is to stop him from coming after Troy again? She would protect Troy even if it meant giving her life up for him, she loves him.

Chad watched as Gabriella consoled his best friend. He just could not believe that this is happening. Troy would have been shot if he didn't save his life. He does not think Troy realizes just how much he means to Chad. Troy is Chad's best friend. Besides Taylor and basketball, Troy means to the world to Chad.

"Ch-Chad?" Chad heard Troy's voice, snapping him out of his thoughts when he heard a weak voice call his name. He looked at Troy, who was still in Gabriella's arms. He smiled over at Troy. He hated to see Troy like this.

"What's up, man?" Chad asked. He hated to see how much Logan had scared Troy. If he did not push him out of the way, Troy would be dead right. He hated Logan Graham so much right now. He hated how he scared Troy so bad that he completely paralyzed him with fear. He just wanted to kick him right now. However, he would not risk Troy getting hurt. He could not risk his best friend's life.

"I'm sorry" Troy said to Chad. He was in complete shock. His best friend saved his life. He does not even realize how much he means to Chad. He is the best friend that Chad ever had and he would give his life up for Troy. Troy would give his life up for Chad. They meant a lot to each other.

Chad was shocked that Troy would apologize to him. He did not do anything wrong. It was all Logan Graham's fault "For what. You didn't do anything wrong" Chad told him. He just did not understand why Troy would say he is sorry for something that was completely out of his control, as if he could control that sick kid bringing a gun to school and trying to kill him.

"Yes. Yes, I did. You saved my life, Chad" Troy said to Chad "And I need to apologize cause you could have died because of me" Troy didn't understand why Chad wouldn't think he needs to apologize. Chad could have died because of him. It is his fault. It is. No matter what Chad thinks, it is his fault.

Chad walked over to the wall Troy was sitting by with Gabriella right next to him. He put his hand on Troy's shoulder, making Troy look at him. "You did nothing wrong, Troy. You did not ask that sick kid to bring a gun to school and try to kill you. You have nothing to apologize for, man," Chad said to Troy. He hated to see his best friends act like this. He would have died for Troy if it came down to that.

Troy buried his head in Gabriella's shoulder. He could feel her bury her face in his hair. It felt good to be in her arms. He knew that she would never let Logan get to him. She loves him; she would let anyone hurt him. He felt safe with Gabriella right now and that is all that mattered to him.

Gabriella looked over at her friends "Do you guys think it's safe to leave now? Do you think that Logan might be long gone?" she asked her terrified friends. She was scared herself. She just wanted to know if it was safe to leave yet. She just wants to get her petrified boyfriend out of the school before something happens to him.

Sharpay moved the chair out the way and opened the door, to see if anyone who was out in the hallways. She felt relieved when she did not see anyone, "It looks safe, guys. I don't see anyone out there," she told her friends. She turned back around to face them. She just prayed that Ryan is ok and he is not hurt.

Gabriella nodded and turned to Troy "Troy, baby, we better get going. Come pick your head up" she whispered in a low voice. She hated that she had to see Troy like this. He was too scared to move. She hated Logan more then anything right now.

Troy would not pick his head up to look at her. He could not move and he is so scared. He could not even pick his head up. He felt someone wrap their arms around him and pulled him close to them. He knew it was Gabriella when she started to whisper comforting thing to him.

He slowly picked his head up and looked at his girlfriend. She was smiling at him "Come on, Troy. We better get going before Logan finds us," she told him. He slowly nodded and started to try to get himself up but he found that he was having a hard time.

Gabriella saw that he was having a tough time standing so she helped him up. She wanted to make sure that he was steady on his feet before wrapping her arm around his waist. "Ok. We're ready," she told her friends.

Sharpay nodded and checked the hallways one last time as Gabriella helped Troy over to the door "I don't see anyone guys. Come on" she told them. Troy and Gabriella slowly walked over to the door. She looked at Zeke, who was standing right behind her.

She could feel Zeke wrap his arms around her from behind, hugging her "You know, you're awesome like that" he told her. She wiggled in his grip "How would you like to be my girlfriend?" Zeke asked her and let go of her. He desperately hopped that she said yes. He really does love her.

Sharpay turned around slowly and looked at Zeke "Ask me again if we survive this nightmare, Zeke" she told him. She did not know what to think. She is happy that Zeke asked her but she does not get why he would ask her in their current situation, it does not make any sense to her.

Chad was looking impatiently at Sharpay and Zeke. "Come on, you two love birds. Some of us want to survive this," he told them. Usually if he ever said something like that, Taylor would smack him in his head. However, given their current situation, who could really blame him.

Gabriella and Troy were slowly walking to the door. Chad hates that he had to see his best friend completely petrified like this. He hates Logan so much right now.

As they walked toward the door, they heard the footsteps. Troy's head shot up in panic and he saw the doorknob turning. He looked and he could see Gabriella step in front of him, as if she was meaning to protect him. He looked in horror as the door began to open.

* * *

**A/N: **Alright, guys. I know before I had it that Logan found them in the classroom but I decided to change it around. I just didn't like it that way and I thought it was very unrealistic to have Shane and Mitchie come in when Logan is in the classroom, you know. I just wanted to let everyone know when I do get the next chapter up so you aren't confused..

Now that that is out of the way, review. Por favor. I love getting feedback from you guys and I love hearing what you guys think of this story. It means a lot to me.

Erin xoxo


	3. Chapter 3: Why Is This Happening?

**A/N: **Hey, guys. I just want to take some time out to say congratulations to Derek Jeter. In case you're wondering who he is, he's the shortstop for The New York Yankee. In Sunday's game, he tied the great Lou Gehrig's record for the most base hits at Yankee Stadium. Way to go, Derek. You're awesome. Hopefully, he'll break the record in today's game. I really do hope so.

It's such a shame that the Yankees aren't going to the playoff's this year. This is like the first time in 13 years that they aren't actually going but oh well, what can you do?

Moving on, here's the third chapter of High School Nightmare. I hope you guys enjoy...

Disclaimer: There isn't the no chance I will ever own High School Musical. But, I will own Zac Efron one day. Anyone want to hear my plot to pull that one off?

**

* * *

Chapter 3: Why Is This Happening?

* * *

**

The frightened teenagers looked up as the door began to open. Gabriella was in front of Troy with her arm in front of him, protectively. Shane Grey and Mitchie Torres stepped in the classroom, with their heads down. Mitchie's arm was Shane's shoulder and he had his arm wrapped her waist. They didn't seem to be aware that they are all in the classroom.

"Shane, Mitchie!" Sharpay yelled out, which completely startled them. She immediately felt guilty about scaring them half to death.

Gabriella looked at her "Way to scare the living daylights out of them, Shar. Nice job" she said and rolled her eyes. She looked at them and she could tell that Mitchie is hurt when she realized that Mitchie was keeping her foot off the ground "Mitchie, what happened?" she asked as she walked forward to them.

"I hurt my ankle" Mitchie said. Gabriella took her other arm and wrapped it around her shoulder as both her and Shane helped Mitchie to the back wall. She and Shane helped Mitchie sit against the wall and slowly slide down next to her.

Troy walked to the back wall too and sat down next to Gabriella. Gabriella looked over and pulled her boyfriend into her arms. She looked back at Shane and Mitchie as she held Troy's hand. She smiled at her boyfriend. She wants Troy to know that he's safe as long as she is around.

Sharpay looked at Shane and Mitchie. She looked like she was about to let the tears out. Where is Ryan? Is he ok? Is he hurt? She swore to herself if her brother then Logan will pay. Ryan means a lot to her. Besides Zeke, Ryan meant the world to her "Shane, Mitchie, where is Ryan? Is he ok? Did he get out ok?" she asked. She was completely frantic.

Shane looked down at the floor and shook his head. He couldn't even look at her. How in the world do you tell someone your not sure if their brother is dead? He just didn't know. Sure it wasn't his fault but he hated that something like that happened. What he hated even more was that he knew he could have prevented it from happening. It's his fault Ryan got hurt and it's his fault Ryan might die.

Sharpay felt tears coming down her face when she saw Shane look down and shake his head. What happened to Ryan? Is he ok? He better not be hurt or someone will have hell to pay. She will make sure of it. She swears she will.

She could tell Shane felt really guilty about something. She didn't know it was but she knew it had something to do with Ryan. What else would he feel guilty about. He didn't do anything wrong. If anything, he probably tried to save Ryan.

Mitchie looked over at Shane and she could tell this was getting to him. She has to get him to tell Sharpay what happened to Ryan. He is her brother. She deserves to know. She could also tell he was blaming himself for what happened to Ryan. It isn't his fault. He tried to save Ryan.

She gently placed her hands on Shane's face but pushed his head a little until he looked at her "Tell Sharpay what happened, Shane. She won't get mad at you" she said. She hated to see Shane like that. She loved him and hated to see him blame himself for something that was completely out of his control.

"Tell me what!" Sharpay yelled at Shane and Mitchie "What the heck is going on?!" her eyes widened when she saw the way Shane and Mitchie looked at her. What happened to Ryan? He better be ok. She will seriously flip out if he's hurt in any way.

Shane and Mitchie looked at each other but looked at Sharpay when they heard "Tell me already, damn it!" Sharpay was furious. They are actually scared of her when she acts like this. They don't know how Zeke can put up with her sometimes.

They looked at each other before Mitchie gave Shane a nod. He nodded back and he looked at Sharpay. He felt the tears starting to well up in his eyes but he paid no attention to them "It started right after third period" he said and looked at Sharpay.

**Flashback**

_Ryan walked out of his third period class. He is reading a book as he is walking down the hallway. He is completely caught off guard when he walks into someone "Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I didn't see you there" he said and he looked at who it was he bumped into. It was Tess Tyler. He didn't really like Tess Tyler too much. No one does. But, she has a huge crush on Troy and she's determined to steal Troy away from Gabriella. She hates Gabriella Montez with a passion._

"_Obviously!" Tess yelled at Ryan and walked away followed by Peggy and Ella, her only friends at East High. Ryan watched as she leaves and glared at her 'What a bitch' Ryan thought to himself as he continued to walk down the hallway._

_Shane and Mitchie are talking by Mitchie's locker. They saw Ryan accidentally bump into Tess, who yelled at him for no reason. They hate Tess Tyler as much as everyone else in East High does. She's a royal bitch and thinks she's perfect. Gabriella is actually nice to her and no one can see why._

"_Hey, Ryan" Shane called and caught Ryan's attention. Ryan looked over at him and smiled and walked over to them "What's up?" Shane asked Ryan. _

"_Nothing really. Just the usual, Tess Tyler is being a bitch to everyone" Ryan said. Shane and Mitchie looked at him and nodded. They looked at Tess, who was over at her locker. She opened her locker and they could see that she had pictures of Troy everywhere "I swear that girl is a stalker" Ryan said when he saw Tess stroke her finger over Troy's smiling face._

_They all felt really bad for Troy though. They couldn't even imagine what it's like for Troy to be stalked by Tess Tyler. They knew that he's happy with Gabriella and that's all that matters to them. Troy is one of their best friends._

"_You got that right. Poor Troy" Mitchie said. She looked at Shane and smiled. Tess used to have a crush on Shane but decided to go after Troy when Mitchie and Shane started to date. Mitchie hated Tess and visa versa. Everyone in the school hates Tess._

_Bang!_

_The three friends heard and immediately ducked down to the ground for cover "What the heck was that?" Shane asked and looked at Ryan. He wouldn't swear to it but it sounded like a gunshot. But why would someone bring a gun to school? And how are they able to without getting caught?_

_They looked as a few more frightened teenagers ran through the hallway. One is even screaming "Get out of the school. Logan Graham just tried to kill Troy Bolton. Everyone, get out!" as he ran down the hallway. Shane, Mitchie and Ryan all looked at each other. _

'_Why would Logan Graham try to kill Troy Bolton? Troy was one of the nicest I ever met. Why would he want to kill him?' Mitchie thought to herself and looked at Shane and Ryan "We got to get out of the school before Logan finds us" Ryan said and looked at Shane and Mitchie, who both nodded. The three frightened teenagers stood up and walked towards the stairwell._

_As they ran down the hallway, Mitchie tripped and fell. She landed on her ankle. Shane and Ryan ran to her as she screamed and held her ankle "Ow, my ankle. I think I twisted it" she said and looked at Ryan and Shane._

_Both Ryan and Shane looked at each other and knelt down to try and help her "Guys, just get out of here. I'll only slow you down" she said. She knew that they aren't going to leave her here alone. She'll get killed if they do but she didn't seem to care. The only thing she cared about was that Shane and Ryan are safe._

"_We're not leaving you, Mitchie. I'm not going to let anything happen to you" Shane stated. He threw her arm around his shoulder and wrapped his arm around her waist and slowly helped her up. Ryan walked to her other side and helped her also. They started to walked down the hallway, trying to get out of the school._

_They looked over and saw that they are right by the cafeteria so Shane and Ryan looked at each other and nodded. They both seemed to have the same idea. Get Mitchie under a table and out of sight so she'll be safe. They both nodded and walked in._

_They are slowly walking to the table. Ryan and Shane pushed Mitchie underneath the table and Ryan pushed Shane under when he heard a gunshot. It sounded like right behind him. Shane and Mitchie are underneath the table. Ryan looked up and saw Logan behind him._

_Ryan's eyes went wide when he saw Logan. He had to lead Logan from Shane and Mitchie so they'll be safe. He backed up slowly and noticed the door behind him was wide open. He turned around and ran for the door "I don't think so, pal!" Logan yelled and pulled the trigger._

_Ryan screamed when he felt a sharp pain in his back. He fell to the ground and screamed. It was a sharp pain in his back and on a scale of 1 to 10, it hurt like a 10. He couldn't see all of the blood coming out of his back but he knew it was there and it was coming. The pain was so bad that until he couldn't take it anymore and he succumbed to the darkness._

_Worried for Ryan, Shane peaked out a little bit from underneath the table and he could see all of the blood coming from Ryan. 'This can't be happening. Especially not to Ryan' Shane thought. He looked over at Mitchie, who was looking at him in fright. He looked at her and nodded._

_Shane watched as Logan picked Ryan up and walked out of the cafeteria. He could hear the door slam completely shut. He looked back at Mitchie, who was tightly holding his hand "What happened to Ryan. Is he ok?" she asked. Her whole shot in panic as she could see Shane shake his head._

_One he was sure that Logan and Ryan are gone, Shane slowly crawled out from underneath table "Come on, I'll help you, Mitchie. We got to get out of here" he said. He could see Mitchie nod her head. She slowly slide herself over and Shane helped her up._

_Shane helped Mitchie out of the cafeteria and slowly down the hallway and away from Logan._

**End of Flashback **

"And that's when we came in here to hide and found you guys" Shane said. All of the teenagers, except for Shane and Mitchie, all gasped. Sharpay was furious. "That son of a bitch! I'm going to kill that son of a bitch when I see him!" Sharpay yelled at the top her lungs. She was beyond angry. She pissed. She felt tears rolling down her cheeks but paid no attention them. How dare he shoot her brother. She's going make him pay. She's going to hurt him a lot worse then he hurt Ryan and that's promise. No one hurts her brother and gets.

As Sharpay, sat lost in her thoughts, she isn't even aware that the door had opened until she heard "You know, Mrs. Evans. You really should learn to keep your voice down. You never know who might show up" Logan said and pointed the gun right at the frightened teenagers "So, I would hate to have to kill you guys, so be quiet and sit there" Logan said.

They all froze in complete fear.

* * *

**A/N:** So, what did you guys think of this chapter. Now, I suppose you want to know if they're going to be able to get to him soon before it's too late, don't you? Am I right? Well, I'm not going to tell you guys that. If you want to know, then keep reading to find out. I think I'll keep my mouth shut now...

Review please. I love getting feedback from you guys. It means a lot to me to know that you guys like my stories!

Erin xoxo


	4. Chapter 4: Scared

**A/N:** Alright guys, I got a few things to tell you guys. First, sorry it took me so long to update this story. I've been really busy. I work a lot of hours and stuff and it's getting close to Halloween. At my store, Halloween is like Christmas time cause of all the costumes we sell and stuff like that. I never get much time just to sit and write a chapter. I have 3 days off this week. I'll try to update this story and The Road as much as I can.

Second, you all know that I'm writing Right Here with SLE. She's awesome and she's got some of the best HSM stories I have ever read. She's a really good writer. So please, check out her stories. I know she loves getting feedback just as much as I do. So, just do as I say and read her stories. Believe me, you will be happy if you did

Moving on, here's the fourth chapter of High School Nightmare. Enjoy...

Disclaimer: The closest I will ever be to owning HSM is owning the DVD. But one day, I will own Zac Efron. I already have a plot on how to pull that one off. Anyone want to hear it?

**

* * *

Chapter 4: Scared

* * *

**

All of the teenagers froze when they heard Logan's voice. They turned around slowly and they could see he was pointing a gun right at them. Chad swallowed hard and he felt Taylor bury her face in his shoulder. He could feel his girlfriend's tear hit his shoulder but paid no attention to it. He knew that she's just as scared as he is so he can't blame her for that.

Logan looked around the room until he eyes fell on Troy. Troy was sitting against the back wall. Gabriella was sitting next to him and she had her arms tightly wrapped around him, not ever wanting to let him go. Logan knows that she would never be with him over Troy. She loves Troy too much to leave him. He just wanted to make Troy pay for stealing everything away from him. Their friendship and Gabriella. He wasn't going to rest until Troy gets what's coming to him.

Sharpay was beyond furious right now. Logan is going to pay for what he did to Ryan. She is personally going to make sure of that. No one shoots her brother and gets away with it. She will kill him if Ryan dies. That is a promise.

She stood up and ran towards to Logan. "You Bastard! I'm going to fucking kill you!" she yelled as she jumped on Logan and began to beat the shit out of him. She was beyond furious.

Logan was pinned underneath her face down on the ground so he couldn't do anything. He had the ice queen, who was actually quite strong for probably never having to lift a finger in her life, on top of him. He was a little freaked right now.

Zeke quickly ran up to Logan and Sharpay and pulled her off of Logan. "Shar, stop! Don't do something that you're going to regret later!" Zeke yelled as Sharpay struggled to break free from him. She was kicking and clawing his arms to break free of his grip.

"I don't care! Let me at the son of a bitc-" she was cut off by Logan pulling the gun out of his pocket and pointing it right at her. He is angry. And she should know better then to make the kid with a gun angry. He could shoot her if he really wanted to.

"Listen you spoiled little brat, if you ever do that ever again, I'll shoot you and your boyfriend here. And I won't even hesitate. I had no problem with shooting your brother and I will shoot you. Is that clear?!" Logan yelled at Sharpay as he continued to point the gun at her and Zeke. He could see how scared Sharpay was but he didn't care. She pissed him off. He just makes it clear that he has no problem shooting her.

Sharpay was too afraid to move. The only thing she could think about was Logan is pointing a gun at her right now with his finger. She doesn't doubt that Logan will shoot her. If she makes him angry enough, she knows he will. So, she slowly nodded her head.

Zeke saw Sharpay slowly nod her head. It seemed like she is completely paralyzed from fear. He couldn't blame her. If he was in her position, he would probably terrified. He pulled her towards the back wall where all their classmates are sitting by.

Logan watched as Sharpay and Zeke settled themselves against the back wall. He looked at all of his classmates. He had to get his point across to them "I will not hesitate to shoot you if you piss me off! Keep quiet! I don't want to hear any of your voices. Is that clear?!" Logan yelled as he pointing the gun at each and every one of them.

All the teenagers are completely frozen. They're too scared to cause any problems. They all gave Logan a nod. "Good. Now you know that I'm not fucking around here" Logan said as he walked over to the window to look outside.

Troy watched as Logan looked out the window. He could feel Gabriella pull him close to her. He couldn't believe this is happening. He couldn't believe that his ex best friend tried to kill him. He couldn't believe he was being held hostage by the kid. He closed his eyes, hoping to find himself in his bed when he opened them. He slowly opened them. No such luck.

Gabriella buried her tearful face in her boyfriends shoulder. She was terrified. She was scared of what could happen to herself, Troy, and her friends. This couldn't be happening. She closed her eyes, hoping she would find herself in her bed when she opened them. She slowly opened her eyes but no such luck.

Chad slowly looked over at Troy, who was still in Gabriella's arms. He hated to see his best friend so terrified. He wanted to take the gun from Logan and shoot him with it. No one scared his best friend ever like the way Logan did to Troy.

Taylor felt Chad pull her close to him. She laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. This has to be one horrible dream. Just a dream. Right? Well, she wished it was cause when she opened her eyes, she found herself still in the classroom with her friends and Logan.

Shane looked over at Mitchie and he could tell that she was still in pain. He pulled her closer to him and let her bury her face in his shoulder. He slowly leaned in and kissed her hair. She picked her head up and looked at him. He leaned in to Mitchie's ear "How are you feeling. Does it still hurt?" he whispered to her so Logan wouldn't hear.

Mitchie slowly shook her "My ankle still hurts like heck" She whispered in his ear. Her ankle is killing her. It hurts so bad right now and she can't even get any help for it cause she's trapped in the school as a hostage with her friends and her boyfriend. What could any of them do to help her. She doesn't want any of them to get hurt.

Shane hated that he could do anything to help her. He knew that she is in a lot of pain and what could he do to help her. The only thing he wants right now is to get Mitchie out of here, where she will be safe and sound outside with her parents.

Beep! Beep! Beep!

All of the teenagers. 'Damn it' Sharpay thought to herself when she hear her phone beep, signaling that she had gotten a new text message. She was pretty sure that Logan heard it, even more so when he turned around and shouted at them "Who's phone is that?!" he pointed the gun right at the teenagers with his finger of the trigger.

None of the teenagers answered him. They all just sat there and remained quiet. Everyone knew it was Sharpay's phone that had went off. If Logan had a brain, then he would have known it was Sharpay's phone. He is in some of Sharpay's classes and he's heard her phone go off before.

Logan got angry. How the dare the bastards not answer his questions. It isn't that hard. He is the one with the gun after all and if he really wants to be an ass, he'll threaten one of their lives unless they answer him. It's that simple.

"We're going to try that again! Someone's going to tell me whose phone that is. If you don't-!" Logan yelled to them before he went over to Troy and picked him up by his hair. He took the gun off safety and put it against Troy's temple "The captain here will get a bullet right in his head!" he yelled at them.

Troy gave a pain filled sigh as Logan had a rather painful grip of his hair. He looked at his friends. He knew it was Sharpay's phone that had went off. He looked at her pleadingly, hoping to convince her to tell Logan that it was her phone that had went off "You guys are really trying my patience right now! Tell me whose phone that was or Troy will die! I'm not fucking around here either" he yelled.

Sharpay could see Troy let a tear escape his eye. There's no way in hell she's going to let Troy die for something he didn't do. She slowly stood up, glaring at Logan the whole time "Stop hurting him!" She yelled at Logan "It's mine. The phone's mine" she never took her eyes off Logan.

Logan threw Troy against the wall. Troy cried in pain when his head hit the wall. He slowly sunk back against the wall. He felt Gabriella wrap her arms around him. He laid his head on her shoulder. He could feel Gabriella kiss his hair and bury her face in his hair.

After throwing Troy back against the wall, Logan walked over to Sharpay and stood in front of her. She looked up at him in fright "Give me your phone" he demanded from her and held his hand out in front of her.

Sharpay looked at him and shook her head "Your kidding me, right. There's no way in hell I'm handing my phone over to you, you worthless bastard" she said and glared at Logan. She immediately regretted saying that to Logan.

Logan went up to her and raised his hand towards her face. Sharpay let out a cry as Logan hit her really hard across her face. He hit her so hard that you could hear the echo. She slowly opened her eyes and glared up at Logan "Give me your damn phone, you little twat!" Logan yelled at her.

She let a few tears escape her eyes and dug through her purse, taking her phone out and handed it over to Logan. She glared up at him. She is in complete shock. Did Logan really hit her? She couldn't seem to believe that he really did hit her.

Zeke was absolutely pissed off right now. He doesn't care who Logan seems to think he is, he never should hit a girl. No one should ever hit a girl. The fact alone that it was Sharpay set him off. He was too afraid of what happen to him or more importantly, Sharpay, if he says something. Logan is crazy after all.

Sharpay was beyond furious when Logan snapped her phone in two piece. First, the son of a bitch shoots her. Second, he hold them all hostage in the classroom. Third, he holds a gun to Troy's head with his finger on the trigger. Fourth, he hits her. Then, to top it all off, he breaks her phone. That's a five hundred dollar phone. There's no way he's getting away with this. She's going to personally make sure that he suffers, especially the way he made Ryan suffer. No one shoots her brother and gets away with it.

She watched Logan as he walked over to the teachers desk and sat on top of it. She glared at him. 'that son of bitch is going to suffer. I'm going to make sure of that' she thought to herself. Everyone knows better to stay away from her when she's as angry. The only other time when she got this angry was when she found out Gabriella was dating Troy. She used to have this major crush on Troy. Then, she became good friends with Gabriella and Taylor and she fell for Zeke when she started to hang out with Troy, Chad, Jason and Zeke.

Troy laid his head on Gabriella's shoulder. He felt her place a kiss on his hair as she held his hand. She'd be damned if she's going to let this lunatic hurt her boyfriend. She'll kill Logan if he hurts Troy in anyway and that's promises. And she always does keep her promises. She used to think Logan was nice but now she hates him. All because he tried to kill her boyfriend.

Logan looked at the frightened teenagers and smiled at them. All of them are confused. What the heck is he smiling for? "You guys better get comfortable cause you're in for a long day. That's a promise" Logan said and turned around and played with the safety of the gun.

None of them liked the way this is turning out. Not at all.

----

**A/N:** Well, there you guys go. What did you guys think? I really do hope you guys enjoyed and please, please, please, PLEASE review. I love hearing what you guys think of my stories. It means a lot to me. And I'm sure a lot of other author's love getting the reviews as well. I also want to ask you guys a question. Well, I'm sure if you read my poll, then you know that I will be having someone get shot soon in this story. I just want to know who you think it should be?

1. Troy  
2. Chad  
3. Shane  
4. Zeke

That's it for now. Please let me know who you think who should be shot. Who ever wins will be shot. I'm not going say where they will be shot or whose leading the poll but soon, you will find out. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and please review it. Thanks for reading!

Erin xoxo


	5. Chapter 5: This Is A Nightmare

**A/N: **Hey everyone. I'd like to dedicate this chapter to two of my most loyal readers, Denise (I call her D) and Samie. They've been reviewing my stories since I pretty much first started writing and they've become two of my really good friends on the site. So Samie, D, this chapter is for the both of you. I hope guys like your characters and enjoy the chapter. Love ya both.

Moving on, nothing big happens in this chapter. This is just a filler chapter. This chapter will lead up to a very important chapter. One of the guys will be shot in the next chapter. If you want to know who, just keep reviewing. I'll try to get the chapter out for you guys as soon as I can. Please read and review. I love getting feedback from you guys.

Disclaimer: I don't own HSM in any way, shape or form. But one day, I will own Zac Efron. Anyone wanna hear my plot to pull that one off?

**

* * *

Chapter 5: This Is A Nightmare**

* * *

"My baby is in that school, Jack. My little boy" Lucille Bolton cried to her husband, Jack, as she looked at the school where her son is. Troy didn't come out with all of the other students after the shooting. Both her and Jack looked around for their son but got so incredibly worried when she could find him outside. She let the tears run down her face as she looked at the school her son and all of his friends are trapped in.

Suddenly, she felt Jack wrap his arms around her, pulling her close to his body. She buried her face in his chest, letting her tears wet his shirt. There's no way this is happening now and not to her boy. She just prays that they all get out in one piece. She loves Gabriella. She's so happy that her son found someone like Gabriella. Her and Gabriella's mother are close friends too. She's been looking around but she hasn't seen Maria, Gabriella's mother or Vanessa, Gabriella's younger sister.

David and Christina Danforth are standing right next to Jack and Lucille. Christina had her head on David's shoulder and David is brushing her hair away from her face. Both of them had tears in their eyes. They just wished that this is some nightmare that they could both wake up from.

Denise, Chad's older sister, came running to both of her parents "Mom! Dad!" she yelled as she ran towards them. Christina saw her oldest child running towards her and enveloped her in a hug "What's going on. You sounded like you were panicking. What's going on?" she asked her mother. The expression on her mother face worried her a lot.

Christina looked at her oldest daughter. She could see her getting worried. She doesn't know how to tell her without scaring and thought that the best thing was just to come right out and tell her. She took a deep breathe and looked her daughter right in her eyes "Today, a student brought a gun to school with him. Apparently, he's holding a few students hostage in a classroom and I'm afraid Chad is one of them. I'm sorry" she said and looked down at the ground.

Denise couldn't believe what her mother had just told her. There's no way in heck her brother is that school. There's no way in heck he's being held hostage in that school and the fact that he could die. There's no way this is happening "What?!" she shouted "He's not out here?!" she looked at her mom, who nodded. More tears started to fill her eyes "Oh my god!" she started to cry hysterically.

As Christina tried to comfort a heartbroken Denise, Jack is feeling so guilty. He blames himself for the current situation his son is in. If he went to look for Troy, then maybe Troy wouldn't be trapped in the school, where he could possibly die. He wouldn't ever be able to forgive himself if Troy got hurt and all because he didn't go look for him.

Lucille looked over and saw Maria and Vanessa coming, followed by Steve and Connie Torres, Mitchie's parents, and Jason and Nate Grey, Shane's brothers and Tory and Roy Grey, Shane, Jason, and Nate's parents. She buried her tearful face in her husband's shoulder.

"Where's Gabi?" Maria yelled as she ran up to Jack and Lucille. Her eyes are red and puffy, probably from crying. Lucille couldn't blame her for crying. She's just worried about Gabriella. Maria's probably just as worried about Gabriella as she is about Troy.

"Where's Shane?! Where's Shane and Mitchie?! Where's our brother?!" Nate demanded from both Jack and Lucille. They looked at each other, both of them thinking the same thing. 'How the heck do you tell someone that their brother might have been shot and could be slowly bleeding to death. They just didn't know.

"Will someone answer me?! Where the heck is my brother?!" Nate yelled again. He is beyond worried about Shane and Mitchie. Ever since Shane and Mitchie started dating, Mitchie had become really close friends to them. She's actually kind of like the sister that they never had. Now not only could they lose Shane but they could lose Mitchie too. They didn't like this situation at all.

Connie looked at the school where Mitchie is in and tears started to flood her eyes. She can't lose Mitchie. Mitchie is hers and Steve's whole world. She didn't know what she could do if Mitchie died. She just didn't know.

Steve could see that Connie is crying and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him, trying to comfort her. He didn't know what to do. He's stuck out here while his daughter is trapped inside that school and she could die and there's nothing he could do to help her.

Jack looked at Nate "He's trapped in the school. So is Troy, Gabriella, Sharpay, Ryan, Chad, Taylor, and Mitchie" he said and nervously ran a hand through his hair as he waited for Nate to respond. He's not ready for Nate's reaction. Not one bit. He's not ready to deal with the fact that Troy, his boy, is trapped in the school as well and he could die either.

Nate looked at Jack with wide eyes. No way. There's no way in heck his brother and all of his friends are trapped in the school, where they could all die, and he's stuck out here without anyway of getting inside to rescue them. No way this happening now.

"What the heck?!" Nate yelled at the top of his lungs. He's furious "You mean to tell me that my brother is trapped in that school and he could die! Why the heck are you out here! You're a teacher! You should at least done something!" he glared at Jack with wide angry eyes. The way he looked at him actually kind of freaked Jack out a bit.

Jason looked at Nate and he could see how close Nate looks he is to crying. The stress isn't good for his health. He has asthma and the stress from this situation could result in him having a asthma attack. He has to do something "Nate, calm down. The stress isn't good for your health. You need to calm down" Jason calmly told him.

Nate looked at Jason then back to Jack. He could see how much his comment hurt the older man in front of him. Jack is forced to stand here and worry about his son as it is and now he makes him feel horrible. _'I'm such an idiot'_ he thought to himself "Sorry Mr. Bolton, I shouldn't have flipped out on you like that. I'm just really worried Shane" he said.

Jack nodded "It's ok. I understand. I'm really worried about Troy too" he said to Nate "This is all my fault. Why didn't go back and look for him. Maybe he's be out here now if I did" he turned and looked at the school. He couldn't help but blame himself. Troy could die and there's nothing he can do but wait. How is this not his fault?

Lucille looked at Jack and she could immediately tell he was blaming himself. Why? It's not his fault. It's not like he brought a gun to work and shot at everyone. It's not his fault that their son is trapped in that school and he could die. This has nothing to do with him. So, why is he blaming himself?

"Jack" Lucille called to her husband. Jack looked at her and she could see how bad this is getting to him "You can't blame yourself for this. It isn't your fault. You didn't know this was going to happen. You Can't blame yourself for something you had no control over. Troy wouldn't want this" she told him. She just hoped Jack would realize this isn't his fault.

Jack looked at his wife. He could tell how serious she is. He knows that she's right. So, why is blaming himself for this. Maybe because if he had went to look for Troy, then maybe Troy wouldn't be trapped in that school, maybe slowly dying. How is this not his fault?

"Sorry, Lucy. It's just that our son is in there. I can't lose him. Besides you, he's the most precious thing in my life. I'd die for the both of you" Jack said. Lucille was touched just by how much she and their son mean to him "I just hope he's ok" then, he looked back at the school.

"I love you too, Jack" Lucille said. She could Jack smile before he pulled her close to him in a tight hug "Troy's going to fine. We'll get him back. He'll be ok" she told her husband and buried her head in her husband's shoulder and cried.

Both Jack and Lucille looked as Daniel and Regina Evans, Sharpay and Ryan's parents walked towards them with their youngest daughter, Samie. They didn't even know that they're here. Well, of course they would be here. Both of their children and in that school being held hostage. They would have been here no matter what.

They both looked around at all of the parents. Connie still had her head buried in Steve's shoulder. Maria is consoling Vanessa the best she can. David and Christina both have tears in their eyes. Denise was crying too. She had her head on her mother's shoulder Tory and Roy kept looking at the school, just praying that their sons are ok. Regina held Samie in her arms, letting her daughter sob into her shoulder.

But none of this looks good so far. Not at all.

---

Troy sat against the wall with Gabriella sitting next to him. He looked around the classroom while Gabriella played with his hair. He smiled at her as she pulled him closer to her and buried her face in his shoulder as she still continued to play with his hair. He looked up and looked around the classroom he's trapped in. he just wants to get out of here more then anything.

Chad looked at Taylor. She was resting her head on his shoulder. He doesn't know how much more he can take of this. First, Logan tries to kill Troy, his best friend. Then, he shoots Ryan, one of his good friends. Then, he hits Sharpay, another one of his good friends. He doesn't give a damn how the heck Logan thinks he is, you should never hit a girl. Never. This is just pissing him off. He just can't take this anymore.

He looked at his girlfriend. He knows Ryan in hurt and could possibly be dead already. And there's nothing he can do to help him. He has to do what ever he can to get Troy away Logan. Who knows what the heck Logan could to him. He just has to do something to get them all out alive. It's killing him. He doesn't even know what to do.

Troy looked over and he could see Chad standing up. He looked at Chad confused. 'What the heck is he doing? He better not do anything that could get us all killed' he thought to himself as he leaned over towards Taylor and Chad.

"What are you doing, man?" he whispered to Chad, who looked back at him "I'm doing what I have to do to get us out of here" Chad whispered back to him before quietly walking towards the front of the classroom. Troy watched as he walked to the front.

Troy's mouth completely dropped. Chad is slowly walking up to the teachers desk, where Logan is playing with the safety of his gun. Chad's going to do something that could get them all killed. Oh, god. He has to stop Chad. He has to do something.

Logan was playing with the safety of the gun before he turned around to look at the his classmates, who he was holding hostage in the classroom. He didn't have time to look cause Chad tried to grab the gun from him.

Troy stood up also, desperate to stop Chad from killing himself or someone else in the classroom. He ran to the front of the classroom. He just had to do something. He couldn't let Chad get hurt. Chad saved his life before. Chad was willing to take a bullet for him. He would never be able to forgive himself if Chad got hurt or if he died.

Logan had a lot more strength then Chad thought he did. Logan was actually putting up quite a fight. But Chad wasn't going to give up. He had to get the gun if it was the last thing he did. He just wanted to make sure that they all survive this nightmare.

Troy ran to the front of the classroom "Chad, what are you doing?! Are you trying to get us all killed?!" he yelled as he ran towards Chad and Logan, hoping to stop them. He just only prayed that he would get to them in time to stop them.

Bang!

Gabriella screamed when she heard the gun go off and buried her face in her hands. This is a freaking a nightmare. She just wishes she would wake up more then anything.

This isn't good. Not at all.

* * *

**A/N: **Well, there it is. I really do hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. If you want to know who got shot, then vote on my poll and leave it in a review. Who ever wins is going to be shot. But, you have to hurry. I will closing the poll soon. Probably sometime next week. I hope you guys enjoyed and please, please, and please review. I love hearing from you guys.

You guys are awesome!

Erin xoxo


	6. Chapter 6: Will This End?

**A/N: **Hey guys. Sorry it took me so long to update this story. I'm actually hitting myself for not getting it up sooner (Not even joking, I really am). I know you all have been waiting patiently for this chapter and I should have gotten it up sooner. I was really busy. You won't even believe all the stuff that happened. I don't even know where to start. I was actually kind of in a writers block on how to write this chapter. But, thank god for SLE, she gave me the idea for this chapter but I haven't had enough time to write it. Working both jobs is really tiring after all. Thanks, Samie. You're a life saver....

Well, I know you all would rather read the chapter instead of me babble on. So, without out further ado, here's the chapter you all have been waiting patiently for. Enjoy…

Disclaimer: I don't own HSM in any way, shape or form. But one day, I will own Zac Efron. Anyone wanna hear my plot to pull that one off?

**

* * *

Chapter 6: Will This End?

* * *

**

Gabriella's heart stopped beating when she heard that gunshot. She immediately buried her face in her hands and let the tears fall. She can't believe this is happening. Is it really? Why does life have to be so cruel? She just wants to get out of this small classroom more then anything.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Taylor scream. She looked over and what she saw broke her heart.

Troy was sitting on the ground with his hand on his leg as he groaned in pain. She could see the blood on his hands and he's breathing rather heavy. He had tears coming down his face. Her eyes went wide in horror as she realized that Troy had been shot in the leg during the struggle for the gun.

"Troy!" She screamed at the top of her lungs and jolted up. At this time, Logan and Chad stopped fighting for the gun. Logan saw Gabriella get up and never the less pointed the gun right at her "Who the hell said you could move?!" he yelled at her.

She didn't pay any attention to him. The only thing that is important to her at this moment is Troy. She fell down right beside Troy. She knows she has to do something to the blood from coming out his leg. But what can she do? They don't have the right supplies in this classroom. Or do they?

Her eyes widened when she saw the first aid kit on top of the file cabinet. She looked at Taylor "Tay, get me that first aid kit!" she yelled at Taylor and pointed to where the first was. She could see Taylor's eyes meet hers. Taylor began to stand up.

Logan saw Taylor stand up and he pointed the gun right at her "What is with you guys?!" he yelled as he stared Taylor down. "Since when did I say you could stand up?!" he screamed as he pointed the gun right at Taylor. He was beyond pissed.

Taylor froze in her spot. She is completely frightened. She doesn't what to say to Logan. She doesn't want to die. But she doesn't want Troy to die either. She's so confused. She doesn't know what to do?

Gabriella felt the rage inside of her build. Troy's been shot and he's bleeding everywhere and now, Logan won't let them help him. What if Troy dies. She swears that if anything happens to Troy, then Logan will pay. She will make sure of that personally.

"You freaking asshole!" Gabriella yelled, which caused Logan to look at her "Troy's been shot and you won't let us do anything to help him. He could die for heaven's sake" she glared at him. Logan could feel his heart break with Gabriella's words.

"Gabi, I-" Logan started to say before he was cut off by Gabriella again.

"Don't call me that. Only my friends and my wonderful boyfriend here can call me that and you're no friend of mine, you sick freak!" Gabriella yelled at Logan again. She could see the tears come to his eyes but she doesn't really care. The only important to her right now is Troy and getting him out of here in one peace.

Logan couldn't find the words to say to her. He knows Gabriella is angry. Even worse, he knows that if Troy dies, it will be on him. It's his fault that Troy got shot. If he didn't bring the gun to school, then none of this wouldn't have happened and Troy would be fine. He also knows that he's going to go to prison for a long time after this.

Gabriella looked at Logan one last time before she looked back at Taylor and nodded. She watched as Taylor stood up and ran over to where the first aid kit was and grabbed it before she ran over to where Troy and Gabriella are.

Opening to the first aid kit, Gabriella took out some gauze and turned back to her boyfriend "Troy, you have to move your hand. This is the only way I can stop the blood flow" she said to Troy, who is looking at her with tears in his eyes. She watched as he moved his hand "You're doing great, baby. Keep it up" she said as she wrapped the gauze around his leg.

Logan walked over to where Gabriella is sitting with Troy "How is he?" he asked. He does feel somewhat guilty about Troy getting shot. He didn't do it purpose though. Accidents happen. He just wants to find out how Troy is doing. No matter what some kids think, Logan still does care for Troy. He was his best friend after all.

Gabriella looked at Logan. Her eyes are wide from shock. This kid really is a freak. Now, he wants to pretend that he actually cares about Troy. He tried to kill Troy this morning by shooting at him and now, he's worried Troy might hurt. She just doesn't get it.

"Are you freaking kidding me?!" she yelled at Logan, causing him to look at her "Since when do you care how Troy is doing. It's your fault that he's been shot!" she's beyond angry/ she's furious. She does find this interesting but also very infuriating.

"Gabi, shut your mouth. You don't want to get any more angry, do you?" Taylor whispered to Gabriella so she would calm down. Who knows what could happen if she gets Logan mad. Gabriella could possibly die and she doesn't want to risk losing her best friend. She just can't.

"You got to let him go" Taylor told him truthfully as she spied more blood coming from Troy's leg, despite the gauze wrapped around it.

She looked up at Troy and she could see him looking away and she could the pain in his blue eyes. She took his hand and looked at him. Her eyes met his "I'm so sorry, Troy" she whispered so Logan wouldn't hear and let some tears come out of her eyes.

Then, she could feel Troy pull his hand out of her grasp and he looked up at her. He moved his hand to her face and gently wiped her tears away "Don't be" he whispered back to her. His voice was weak and raspy. It killed her to hear his voice like that.

She gently took his hand again and gently rubbed her thumb over the back of his hand. She gently brought his hand up to her mouth, gently kissing the back of it. She looked at him and she could see a small smile on his face. But she knows that he's far from ok and what could she do to help him.

She felt really guilty knowing that there is nothing she can do to help Troy. She also knows it isn't her fault. Like she wants to be here on her own free will but she can't stop but feel guilty, knowing that there isn't anything she can do to help Troy.

She looked over at Troy, whose head was still was rested on her shoulder. She could see Troy with his eyes closed. No, Troy can't fall asleep. He might not wake up if he falls asleep. She has to be keep him up. She just has to "Troy, you have to stay away" she whispered and gently shook him.

All she could feel was relief when she saw Troy open his eyes. She could also see his eyes meet hers "You have to stay awake, Troy. I know it's hard but you have to fight it. I can't lose you, Troy. I love you" she said and looked at her boyfriend before he laid his head on her shoulder. She gently kissed his hair before she looked around the classroom.

She looked and her eyes met Chad's. She really isn't angry with Chad. He tried to do what ever he could to get everyone else out of there. She really can't blame him and she knows that Troy doesn't. Troy isn't the type of guy to blame his friend for a freak accident. Chad never meant for anyone to get hurt and she knows that Troy knows that.

She could see Chad give her a nod and she could tell that they're both thinking the same thing. Get Troy out and to the hospital where he will be safe. But how are they going to pull this one off. Logan already proved that he won't hesitate to kill one of them. So, what can they do?

They know that they have to something though. Troy's life depends on it.

---

_Before the shooting…_

---

Jack looked up the school where his son was being held hostage along with his friends. He knows there isn't anything he could have done but he also can't help but think he is at fault for what's going on in the school. He should have went and looked for Troy. If he did, Troy wouldn't be in that school, and even worse, he wouldn't still be a hostage.

Lucille pulled away from her husband's chest and looked at him. He could see he tears in her eyes. He can't really blame her. She's just worried about her son. He gently wiped the tears from her eyes and hugged her tightly, never wanting to let her go. He could feel her sobbing into his shoulder. He just looked up at the sky and felt some tears coming to his eyes.

"Why aren't the cops doing anything to save our boy and get them all out there, Jack. Why?" he could hear Lucille ask him when she pulled away from his grasp. He doesn't know what to say to her.

The cops don't want to risk any of the hostage's lives. The kid that has the could kill them and they don't want that to happen. He can't really blame them either. He doesn't want any of them to die.

"Lucy, you need to calm down. You're not helping any of them by asking these questions. You have to stay strong, for Troy's sake" he told her. He could see her nod. They all have to stay strong for the sake of their children. Every single one of them.

Bang!

He heard. Now, he hopes he isn't going crazy but he could have sworn that noise sounded like a gun being fired and even worse, it sounds like it's coming from inside the school _'Oh no, please no. please tell me that my boy didn't get shot. Please' _he thought to himself as he heard his wife's cried become louder.

This can't be happening. Not now and not Troy. No. Jack thought to himself as he looked at the school from over the top of wife's head.

"If anything happens to Troy, I swear I'll never be able to forgive myself" he said as he felt his heart break at the thought of losing Troy 'No, don't think like that, Jack. Troy will be fine. He'll be ok. You just have to believe' he thought to himself.

But he couldn't just shake this feeling that something is wrong and Troy's right in the middle. He just couldn't.

--

**Troy's POV:**

I groaned as the pain in my leg kept getting worse. As it kept getting worse, I felt myself getting weaker. I also found it getting harder to stay awake. My eyelids feel like a two ton brick and it was really hard to keep them open.

Not only does my leg hurt like heck, but I've got one pounding headache. I've had one all day. I was actually going to go to the nurse's office to lay down before Logan decided he wanted to go psycho and shoot at me. Thank god for Chad. If he didn't save me, I'd be dead right now. He really is such a good friend. I don't know what I would do if I didn't meet him.

This is the worst. At lease Gabriella is here and she'll take care of me and she won't let anything else happen to me. She doesn't look out for me. She really does love me. And I love her too. So much. I'm so lucky to have her in my life.

All of a sudden, I could feel Gabriella bring my hand up towards her mouth. I managed a small smile when I felt her lips on the back of my hand "I love you so much, baby" she said before she took me in her arms. I gently laid my head on her shoulder.

"I love you too, Gabi" I said. I closed and groaned as the pain kept on getting worse. It hurts like heck. I just want it to end!

* * *

**A/N: **Well, there it is. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Please leave tons of reviews and let me know what you think. Keep tuned to find out if Troy's going to be ok. I'm not going to say if he's going to die or not so You're just to have to keep reading on to find out.

You guys are awesome. Love ya all!

Erin xoxo


	7. Chapter 7: Do Something!

**A/N: **Hey guys. I have a few things to tell you guys. First, I'm such an idiot. As I was reading through the other previously written chapters of this story, I realized that Jason is in the school with the gang, not outside with the parents. I've also realized that I've been hinting about Kelsi and Jason as a couple. Jason and Kelsi are NOT a couple. This story is Ryelsi story, not a Jelsi.

Second, I saw Twilight and I have to say I freaking LOVED it. It was such a good movie. I've seen it twice already. Kristen Stewart did a great job as Bella. Robert Pattinson is so hot. He's a pretty good singer too. He did a great job as Edward also. But, we all know that he can compare to Zac Efron. But, he's a close second. Everyone did a great job in the movie. I really enjoyed it. It was a great movie.

Third, I know this is a short chapter so sorry about that but I really wanted to get this chapter posted before December 20th. My cousin is getting married and I'm in the wedding so I'm going to be really busy. I've decided that I'm going to take a quick break from writing. It's not going to be a long one. I'll be back in January. I just have a lot of things to do before the wedding. I hope you guys understand.

I just wanted to get those cleared up. Now, without further ado, here's the 7th chapter of High School Nightmare. Enjoy...

Disclaimer: I don't own HSM or Camp Rock in any way, shape, or form, but one day, I will own Zac Efron. I just have think of a way to pull that one off. Anyone wanna help?

**

* * *

Chapter 7: Do Something!

* * *

**

Gabriella looked over and saw Troy lean his head against the back wall in the classroom. She couldn't believe this is really happening. She, Troy, and all of their friends have been trapped in this classroom for only an hour and Troy's condition went downhill. It broke her heart to see him like this. Even worse, she felt her heart shatter as she realized that this time that there isn't anything she can do to help Troy. The only thing that will help Troy is getting him the heck out of this school.

In this time, he had gotten pale, compared to his normal skin color. His eyes changed from his normal ocean blue color to a stormy grey and she could also see that he is struggling to stay awake and he's shaking. She looked down at his leg and she could see more blood coming out of the gauze that had wrapped around his leg. She just wanted to cry at the condition Troy is in.

Chad looked over at Troy and he felt his heart break. It's his fault that Troy got shot. If he hadn't been such an idiot, none of this would have happened. He looked over at Taylor when he felt her move in his arms. Her eyes met his and he could see how frightened she is. He's just as scared as she is.

Taylor shifted in Chad's arms and looked up at him. She could see the guilt in his eyes. She could also see a few tears coming down his cheeks. She gently wiped his tears away with her thumb "Don't blame yourself. It was just an accident, Chad" she whispered to him.

Chad looked at Taylor. How can she not think this isn't his fault? He is the idiot who jumped on Logan and fought with him for the gun, which resulted in his best friend getting shot. If he didn't, then none of this would have happened. How is this not his fault?

He looked over to where Troy is sitting in Gabriella's arms. He felt his heart break when he looked at Troy. Troy looks absolutely horrible and even worse, he knows that he's cause of this. Troy will probably never want to talk to him ever again after this.

"Troy" he whispered so Logan wouldn't hear him. He could see Troy move his head so now, he's looking right at Chad. Chad felt his heart break when he saw the condition Troy is in "I'm so sorry. This is all my fault" Chad said and he felt some tears well up in his eyes before he put his head down. He didn't want Troy to see him cry. He absolutely refuses to cry in front of Taylor. He'll never let that happen.

Troy couldn't believe what he's hearing. Chad's blaming himself for what happened. It isn't his fault. Accidents happen. Chad did what he had to do to get everyone out. It takes guts to do what Chad did. It was just an accident.

"Don't blame yourself" Troy managed to say in a weak whisper "Accidents happen, Chad. You did what you had to do to try and get us all out. None of this your fault" Chad felt more tears to come to his eyes with what his friend just told him. Troy doesn't blame him. Why? How is all of this not his fault? If he hadn't been such an idiot, then none of this would have happened.

"Don't blame yourself, Chad" Troy whispered again so Chad would look at him "I don't" Chad wanted to cry at what his best friend told him. He's lucky to have a good friend, like Troy. Someone else would have blamed him but Troy doesn't. Troy is the best friend he ever could have asked for.

"I'm going to do whatever it takes to get you out here. I promise, Troy" Chad said. If anyone who knows Chad well enough knows that he keeps his promises. He means it. He's going to do what ever it takes to get Troy out of this horrible place.

Sharpay looked over at Troy. She and Troy aren't exactly the best of friends but she's worried about him. She cares about him. She just wished that none of this happened. She can only imagine how Troy feels at the moment.

Zeke gathered Sharpay in his arms and pulled her close to his body. He's so worried about Troy. Everyone is. Everyone that is, except Logan. He's pretty sure that Logan doesn't feel any regret for Troy getting shot. He just wants to kill Logan and get all of his friends out in one piece.

Sharpay leaned her head on Zeke's chest. She just hates that she's trapped her in this classroom while he brother is tied up in some closet, slowing dying. She just let Zeke hold her tighter and let her feeling out against his chest.

Shane held Mitchie closer to his body. He could feel her tears wetting his shirt. He looked at all of his friends. He's just as scared as they are. He's so concerned for Troy. Sure, Troy and him aren't close friends but Troy is still his friend and he's very concerned for him. He just hopes that his brothers aren't freaking out now that they're aware that he's being held hostage along with all of his friends, especially Nate.

Nate has asthma and he doesn't want him to have an asthma attack cause of him. He wouldn't be able to live with himself, knowing that something happened to his brother while he's stuck here.

Mitchie shifted in Shane's arms, causing him to look at her. Her ankle hurts like heck. She could only imagine how Troy is feeling at the moment. He has been shot after all. It's got to hurt like all hell. She knows what she's feeling is nothing compared to he's feeling.

Jason has never felt so scared in his life. He's just happy that Kelsi isn't trapped here and she's outside, where she is safe and that's all that matters to him. He's so worried about Troy though. Luckily, he's sitting next to Gabriella so he can find out what he needs to know.

He leaned over to where Gabriella is sitting, with an a weak and injured Troy in her arms. He just has to know how Troy is doing. He leaned over to Gabriella "How is he doing, Gabi?" he asked her in a whisper so Logan wouldn't hear him.

Gabriella leaned over to him and looked at him "He's not doing so good. We have to get him out here, Jase. We have to do something. We have to get him out. He could die if we don't do something" she whispered back to him.

But what can they do? They don't want to risk Troy's life by doing something crazy. Logan already proved to them that he won't hesitate by killing one of them and they certainly don't want him to get hurt, much less killed. What can they do?

Troy leaned his head against the back of the wall. His leg felt like it was on fire. No, it felt like someone took a burning hot jack hammer and literally drove it through his leg. He could also feel something wet and sticky running down his leg.

He could feel his body getting weaker as he sat in this classroom and he's also finding it harder to stay awake. He has to stay awake though. He could die if he falls asleep. His eyelids feel like a two ton brick and it's taking all of his strength to keep them open but he knows he has to.

He could feel Gabriella pull him closer to her chest and gently leaned his head on her shoulder. Although it may sound selfish, but, he's happy that Gabriella is here to hold him and tell him that everything is going to be ok. Even though he really doesn't believe it will be. He's lucky to have her in his life.

He could feel Gabriella take his hand gently. He could also feel her rubbing her thumb in a circular motion over the back of his hand. At least her being there is taking his mind off the pain in his leg a bit. But it still hurts like all hell though.

Gabriella, Chad, and Jason are so worried about Troy. There has to be something they can do to get him out. His life depends on it. But what they can do. They certainly don't want to lose him but they don't want to risk his life either. They know they have to do something and soon.

It's a matter of time!

* * *

**A/N: **So, what do you guys think? Before I take a break, I'm going to try to update The Road as well. But I'm finding it difficult to write the next chapter. I don't even know why. Also, if you haven't checked out my new story, Ten Years Later, then please do so. I think that story has potential. Well, I hope you guys enjoyed and please, please, please review. I love getting your feedback. It really does mean a lot to me

You guys are the best..

Erin xo


	8. Chapter 8: Worse

**A/N: **Hey guys. I'm back. Let me start off by wishing everyone a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out to you guys. I've been so busy with work and stuff that I really haven't had time to update this story. But I'm back now. I'm not going to be as busy anymore so I'll have more time to update this story. I've also got a couple of things to tell you guys..

First, I actually had a writer's block going on with this story so I thought it would have taken longer to update but my good friend on FFdotnet, Samie gave me the idea for this chapter. So Samie, this chapter is for you. I hope you enjoy it and thanks again Samie, you're a life saver..

Second, They've been cutting back a lot of hours at work now since it's after New Years and that means that I won't be working as much anymore and I'll actually have more time to update my stories. So I'm planning to update this story once a week for now on. So look out for the updates.

Well, I'm pretty sure that guys would rather read the chapter instead of reading me babble on so without further ado, here's the 8th chapter of High School Nightmare. I hope you guys enjoy...

Disclaimer: I don't own HSM or Camp Rock in any way nor am I making anything from this story. But one day, I will own Zac Efron. Anyone want to help me pull that one off?

**

* * *

Chapter 8: Worse

* * *

**

Jack Bolton has never felt so helpless in his life. His son, his only child, is trapped in a school with a crazy student, who could possibly kill him and yet, he's stuck out here and can't do anything to help Troy. He keeps blaming himself for his son's current predicament. Troy is being held hostage, along with his friends and yet, he doesn't even know if Troy is really alive. He might be dead already and it's completely killing him. He just wants this to end.

He looked down at his wife. Her face is completely tear stained and her eyes have dimmed from their usual green color. He could see the pain in her eyes. He's feeling exactly what she's feeling. The possibility that they might lose their only child is scaring them both to death.

Trying to comfort his wife, Jack wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to his side. She let out her feeling against his shirt as he's whispering comforting things to her. "Shhh, Lucy, it's going to be ok. We'll get Troy back" he said as he comforted his wife "Our boy will be just fine."

"Jack! Lucille!" they both heard. They looked over to where Maria and Vanessa are standing. Maria had been crying. Her eyes are tear stained, red, and puffy. "Have you guys heard anything else?" Maria asked them.

When both Jack and Lucille shook their head, Maria started to cry harder. Vanessa wrapped her arms around her mother and let her sob into her shoulder. She has a few tears coming down her cheeks as well. Her sister is being held hostage and she could possibly die. How is she supposed to feel about that?

Lucille walked over to Maria and hugged her "Don't worry. Gabriella is going to be fine. All of our kids will" Lucille reassured Maria as she looked up at the school. She just wishes that this isn't happening and she would be at home with her son safe and sound in her arms.

Maria just didn't get it. How could Jack and Lucille be holding up so well, considering that their son, their only child is being held hostage. The gun even went off and they have no clue if someone was shot. She's just praying that Gabriella wasn't shot before. She also hoped that Troy wasn't either.

Both Steve and Connie are hysterically crying. After hearing the gun go off, they both lost it and the tears came. They just hope that no one had gotten shot. Connie can't help but feel that someone had gotten shot and she just prays to god it wasn't Mitchie.

David looked up at the school as his wife comforted their daughter. 'Chad's going to be ok. He has to be ok. He just has to' he thought to himself as he wiped tears away from his eyes before any of the other parents saw.

Jason hugged his mother as he tried to reassure her that Shane would be fine. So would Mitchie. He whispered comforting thing to her as he tried to believe his own words. He never felt so helpless in his life. His brother is trapped in the school as a hostage and there's nothing he can do about it. How is he supposed to feel?

Roy held Nate as he tried to calm his son down. The stress isn't good for his health and he knows how Shane would feel if something happened to Nate and he wasn't able to do anything. That's why they need to stay calm for Shane's sake. Hopefully, Shane will survive this. As will the rest of the wildcat gang.

But what none of the parents know is that someone had gotten shot when the gun went off before. Jack and Lucille would freak as soon as they found out also. Their boy, the only child, was the one who had gotten shot and while they're trapped out here, he's slowly bleeding to death.

This was far worse then they ever imagined!

---

Gabriella felt like crying but she knew had to stay strong for Troy's sake. These past couple of hours have been a nightmare. It's been three hours since the shooting and Troy condition continued to deteriorate from losing so much blood. She had a tight grip on her boyfriend's hand, never wanting to let go. Not ever. She doesn't really have any idea how Troy is feeling, she had never been shot, but she can see that he's fighting to stay awake.

In the three hours since the shooting, Troy's face had gotten really pale, worse then before. His eyes are still the stormy gray color from before but she could see the pain in his eyes. His breathing has gotten much heavier. In plain simple words, Troy looked absolutely exhausted.

She knows that if Troy doesn't get out soon, then he'll die from the amount of blood he lost and she's not going to let that happen. She'll get Troy out of here even if it meant giving her life up for his. That is how much she loves him; she's willing to die for him.

She looked down at his upper leg, to see how much blood he lost. There was blood everywhere, despite the gauze she had wrapped around it earlier. She tears fall from her eyes as she brought Troy's hand to her mouth, pressing her lips to the back of it lightly. Troy looked at her and managed to smile.

She smiled back at him "Hey baby" she said as she brought her hand to his cheek, her thumb gently stroking his jaw. Her other hand is rubbing circles over the back of his hand. She watched as he moved his other towards her face, wiping her tears away. She gently placed a kiss to the palm of his hand.

She moved her hand to his forehead, brushing his hair away from his face. He smiled as she wrapped her arms around him, pulling him close. He laid his head on the wall behind him as Gabriella's stroked his hair.

"Troy" she managed to whisper, so Logan wouldn't hear when Troy closed his eyes. She knew that all of her friends looked over at them but she wasn't really paying any attention to them. She smiled happily when Troy open his eyes and looked into hers "You need to stay awake baby. I know it's hard but you have to fight it" she told him before bringing his hand up to her mouth, kissing his knuckles.

He nodded his head as she pressed herself closer to him. She wrapped her arm across his waist as her other hand held Troy's in her own. He rested his head on her shoulder and she gently kissed his head. Their intertwined hands rested on his good leg.

She knows that she has to get Troy's mind off the pain in his leg but how? How can she do that? She just has to try something "Troy" she whispered so Logan wouldn't hear "You remember new years eve 06 at the lodge?" she asked him.

"yeah. The night… we met" Troy said as he looked at Gabriella "We went up… on stage and sang… to-together" he whispered back to her. She brought her hand to Troy's face, gently caressing his cheek. She placed a kiss on the top of his head. Troy smiled as he felt Gabriella's kiss on his head.

"I thought you forgot about that" she whispered back and giggled as her hand slowly slide down the back of Troy's neck, playing with the short baby hairs that ran along the nape of his neck.

Troy gave a weak a laugh "I could never… for-get about that, Gabi" he told her as her hand moved back up and was now tangled in his hair. Troy gave a smile a he enjoyed the feeling of Gabriella's hand in his hair. She smiled back at him also as she enjoyed the feeling of his hair in between her fingers "That's our song. It always will… be" he told her.

Gabriella smiled at him and placed a kiss on his cheek "Will you… sing to me, Gabi?" Troy asked. He needed to hear Gabriella's beautiful voice. He knows what Gabriella is doing. She's trying to get his mind off the pain from the gunshot wound. She's definitely helping too.

She smiled at him "Sure baby" she said and smiled at him before she took a deep breathe and started to sing to Troy.

_This time, This place_

_Misused, Mistakes_

_Too long, Too late_

_Who was I to make you wait_

_Just one chance_

_Just one breath_

_Just in case there's just one left_

_'Cause you know,_

_you know, you know_

She continued to stroke Troy's hair as she sang to him.

_That I love you_

_I have loved you all along_

_And I miss you_

_Been far away for far too long_

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me_

_and you'll never go_

_Stop breathing if_

_I don't see you anymore_

Gabriella brought their intertwined hand to her mouth, kissing the back of his lightly, causing him to give a smile.

_On my knees, I'll ask_

_Last chance for one last dance_

_'Cause with you, I'd withstand_

_All of hell to hold your hand_

_I'd give it all_

_I'd give for us_

_Give anything but I won't give up_

_'Cause you know,_

_you know, you know_

Troy let a few tears fall from his eyes. Gabriella continued to stroke his hair as she sang to him.

_That I love you_

_I have loved you all along_

_And I miss you_

_Been far away for far too long_

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me_

_and you'll never go_

_Stop breathing if_

_I don't see you anymore_

She moved her hand to his face, gently wiping his tears away.

_So far away_

_Been far away for far too long_

_So far away_

_Been far away for far too long_

_But you know, you know, you know_

_I wanted_

_I wanted you to stay_

_'Cause I needed_

_I need to hear you say_

Every word that she sang to him she meant with all of her heart. She's so happy she met someone like Troy. He completely captured her heart.

_Believe it_

_Hold on to me and, never let me go_

She moved her hand back to his hair, gently stroking his hair.

_Keep breathing_

_'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore_

_Believe it_

_Hold on to me and, never let me go_

_Keep breathing_

_Hold on to me and, never let me go_

_Keep breathing_

_Hold on to me and, never let me go_

Gabriella looked at him and smiled at him as she continued to stroke his hair "I meant every single word Troy. I love you and I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you. You're the best thing in my life" she told him before she kissed his forehead.

Troy managed to smile before he shut his eyes and let his head fall. Gabriella panicked. She let tears fall from her eyes as she started to shake Troy, hoping to wake him up. "Troy" she whispered and continued to shake him. He wasn't waking up though "Troy" she said a little bit louder, she was so sure that Logan heard her but she doesn't care. The rest of the gang all looked at her as she tried to wake Troy with no prevail.

"Troy!" she yelled as she really began to shake him. But, he still didn't open his "Wake up, Troy" she cried as tears began to let the tears fall. This can't be happening. Not now. She can't lose Troy. She just can't.

Things have just gotten worse!

* * *

**A/N: **Alright, guys. There you go. Is Troy going to be ok? Well, you're just going to have to keep reading to find the answer to that question. The song I used in this chapter was 'Far Away' by Nickelback. If you haven't listened to that song, then I suggest you do. It's really good song and I really do think it fits this chapter, don't you agree?

Also, if you guys have any ideas you would want me to put in my story, don't hesiate to ask me. If you do have an idea and you do want me to put in the story, just PM me. If I do decide to put it in, I will credit, thank, and dedicate that chapter to you. I promise.

Please don't kill me. I value my life. Although, I do know I'm evil. MWAHAHAHAHAHA :P

Review please, you guys know I love the feedback!

Erin xoxo

_That I love you_

_I have loved you all along_

_And I forgive you_

_For being away for far too long_

_So keep breathing_

_'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore_


	9. Chapter 9: Phone Rings

**A/N: Hey guys. Here's the update of High School Nightmare. I'm sure you all are really excited for it. I've got a few thing to tell you guys before...**

**First, just so all of you know, someone messaged me, critcizing my decision to have Troy be the one who got shot and they think it should have been Gabriella. This is my story and I will write it how I please. I choose Troy because he's my favorite character and I really do enjoy putting him through hell and on top of that, I think there are too many stories where something happens to Gabriella and Troy has to save her. I wanted to do thing to differently cause I think having Troy be the weakened one so that Gabriella would have to stay strong for his sake would be really interesting. But again, it's my decision and if you don't like the way I write my story, then don't read it. It's as simple as that!**

**Second, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my good friend, Samie on FFdotnet. She gave me the idea for this chapter. So Samie, thanks for the wonderful idea. This chapter is for you. You really are a life saver..**

**Third, I just wanted to make sure that you all know that NO ONE ELSE will get hurt in this story. Just Troy, Ryan, and Mitchie (don't forget that she twisted her ankle) I know that you're all just giving me ideas for the later chapters and I appeciate that but please, don't let leave any messages or messages telling me that you think someone else should get hurt. please. I just wanted to make sure you all know that...**

**Now that that is out of the way, here's chapter 9 of High School Nightmare. Please read and review. Three more reviews till two hundred for this story and all I have to say is thanks to everyone who reviewed it. I wouldn't be writing if it wasn't for you guys. You're the best. **

* * *

Chad had tears coming down his face as he watched Gabriella attempt to wake Troy up. But it wasn't working, Troy wasn't opening his eyes. There's no way this is happening. He can't lose his best friend. He just can't. Troy has to wake up. He just has to. He couldn't live with the guilt if Troy dies. He knows that it will be on him. The fact alone that Troy was shot is his fault. None of this would have happened if he didn't fight with Logan over the gun. It's his fault. No matter what.

There's no way this can be happening now. Troy can't die. He just can't "Troy come on. Please baby. Wake up?" Gabriella cried as she shook Troy, hoping that he would wake up. But to her horror, he wasn't and that's what scaring Gabriella half to death. She had tears coming down her face as she tried to wake Troy.

"Troy, come on. Wake up" Gabriella pleaded with Troy. But Troy still wasn't waking up. She started to cry harder as she realized that this might it. Troy might have died. He couldn't have though. She put her index finger and her middle finger on Troy's neck.

She has never felt so relieved in her life when she felt Troy's pulse. "Troy, come on. If you can hear me, open your eyes" she said as she looked at Troy's face, who wasn't hard since she finds him to be gorgeous. At least to her he is.

She started to cry happily when she saw Troy open his eyes. "Oh Troy" she cried and gently kissed Troy on the top of his head. "Keep them open Troy" she told him. Troy laid his head on the wall behind him and nodded. It broke her heart to see Troy like this.

Gabriella leaned over to where Chad is sitting. "Chad" she whispered so Troy wouldn't hear her. Chad looked over at her. "Help me try to keep him awake. We can't let him close his eyes again Chad. We just can't" she told him. She could see him.

Chad knows that Gabriella is right. They can't let Troy close his eyes again. They might actually lose him if that happens. But how? How are they going to keep Troy from closing his eyes? He doesn't know what to do. But, he knows that he has to do something.

Chad will keep him awake. He's got to do something. "Hey, Troy" he whispered so Logan wouldn't hear. Troy looked over at him and his heart broke when he saw how horrible Troy looks and worst of all, he knows that it's his fault. Troy wouldn't have been shot if he didn't decide to try and take the gun away from Logan.

"Remember the time we built a tree house in my backyard?" he asked Troy. He watched as Troy smiled. He felt happy to the smile on Troy's face

"Yeah" Troy said in a raspy voice. He sounded exhausted. "You were… so close to… breaking your thumb" Troy said, weakly as he looked over at Chad. He could never forgot that. He and Chad had so much fun just building that tree house. He smiled at the memory

Chad's face turned red from embarrassment. Not one person, except Troy, Chad, and Chad's parents know about that.

Chad's parents thought that he actually had broken his thumb cause it was really swollen but he just sprained it really bad. They had to bandage it so Chad wouldn't be able to move it. "Yeah, I did" Chad said as he looked at Taylor, who gave him a "How come you never told me about that?" look.

He ignored her and turned back to Troy, who's looking over at him. "You just had to remind me about that, right?" Chad questioned Troy. He couldn't believe Troy just had to remind of what happened years ago when they built a tree house. He laughed at that part of the memory.

He looked over at Troy and he could see Troy breathing really heavy. It broke him to see his best friend in that condition and he knows that he caused this. It's his fault that Troy got shot in the first place. Why he have to be so stupid and try to get the gun?

"Remember the time we went to six flags great adventure and we rode the kingda ka for the first time?" Chad asked Troy. Troy smiled as he thought about that. Chad was too afraid to go on it so he had to drag him on it.

He gave a weak laugh when he thought about that. "Yeah. You were so... afraid to go on... it" he told Chad, who immediately turned red again. Of course Troy had to do that. He could never that one die, he always had to torture Chad with that.

"No I wasn't" Chad said as his face turned ever more red when Taylor gave him a look before she laughed. He also Sharpay laughing also as well as Gabriella. He shot Troy a look that said 'One more word and see what happens'. That made Troy laugh.

"Yes, you… were Chad. I had to… drag you on it" Troy said and he smiled at Chad as Chad face turned even more red. He didn't mean to embarrass his friend but all of that really happened.

"Ok, that's enough. Remember the times we always used to hang out at the junkyard and we would pretend to be superheroes? I'm still a much better superhero then you were" Chad smiled and Troy laughed. It seems like his plan to Troy awake by talking to him is working. Troy isn't closing his eyes or anything and that's good.

Gabriella smiled before she wrapped her arms around Troy, pulling him closer to her. She stroked Troy's hair away from his face while Troy was whispering to Chad.

Troy smiled before he gave Chad a serious look. "That maybe true… but I was always… the one who saved the… girl" Troy smiled and looked at Chad. He just let Gabriella pull him closer to her and stroke his hair while he looked right at Chad.

Chad looked embarrassed before he and Troy started to laugh together. He watched as Gabriella let go of Troy and he then took Troy in his arms. "You hang in there Troy. We're going to get you out of here. I promise" he said as he released his friend. Troy knows Chad well enough to know that he keeps his promises. He'll get Troy out of there even if it meant him dying. He'll do whatever it takes.

Troy leaned his head against the wall behind him as the pain in his leg kept getting worse. He felt Gabriella take a hold of his hand before he looked at her. She mouthed "I love you so much" to him before she smiled at him.

Gabriella saw Troy give her a smile before he mouthed "I love... you too" back to her. She smiled before she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer. He rested his head on her shoulder and she pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

---

Ryan was dragged back to consciousness as he felt a burst of pain tear through his while body. He found himself sitting on a chair and his hand are tied behind it with rope. He can't seem to remember why he's in so much pain. He attempted to untie his hands, even though that only made his whole back hurt more then it did before. He muffled a cry of pain.

What the heck happened? What could have happened that caused him this much pain? He just didn't know.

Wait a second!

He was shot before after he pushed Shane underneath that table. Are Shane and Mitchie alright? Did they get out of the school? God, he really does hope so. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if something happened to them and he couldn't stop it cause he got shot.

Although he had the pain in his back, he continued to try and untie himself. Only to find it pointless. The ropes are too tight around his wrists. He looked around the closet and that's when he noticed he was tied right across from the door.

Deciding to do what ever he can to alert someone of his presence, he raised his foot, despite the pain running through his back. It was hard though. It took him all of strength just to lift his leg but to kick the door? How is he supposed to do that? It's going to be hard. That much he knows.

He managed to hit the door with the tip of his foot. "Help" he rasped out but it was only shaky whisper. He brought his foot out to kick the door again but he just couldn't manage to reach it "Help! Somebody! Anybody! Please?! Help" he half yelled but soon found it to be pointless cause no one will hear him. There's nobody around.

He groaned as the pain got worse and he struggled to stay awake but soon gave in and welcomed the darkness.

---

Mitchie rested her head on Shane's shoulder. The pain in her ankle kept getting worse and she knows that she can't do anything to stop it. She can only imagine how Troy is feeling. He's gotten a lot worse in the hours that they had all been trapped in this small classroom and his condition is only going to keep going downhill before he loses too much blood and he passes out but this time, he won't wake up.

Shane felt Mitchie lay her head on his shoulder. He kissed the top of her head as he whispered some comforting things to her. He looked over at Troy and he felt his break at the condition his friend is in and he knows there's nothing he can do about it. The only thing that will help Troy right now is getting him the heck out of this classroom and to the hospital.

Zeke held Sharpay close to him as she continued to cry into his shirt. He couldn't really blame her. Heck, if it was his brother who had gotten shot and tied up in a closet to be left for dead, he'd be upset to. He looked over at Troy and he couldn't believe his eyes. He could hardly recognize the boy he had known since preschool. He felt so helpless cause he knows there's nothing he can do to help Troy or Ryan but he knows that he has to stay strong for Sharpay. He won't let her seem him weak.

Sharpay continued to cry. The grief of knowing that there's nothing she can do to help Ryan is completely taking over her. She doesn't even know if he's still alive and that is what's killing her. Ryan needs help and yet, she can't do anything to help him cause she's trapped with a psycho student, who might actually kill her.

Taylor let Chad hold her closer to him as she looked at Troy. There's no way that's really him. The kid who she had known since the first grade she couldn't recongize anymore. She looked down at his leg and she could his blood all over the gauze that had been wrapped around his leg. He's lost so much blood. She wants to cry cause she knows that if they don't get Troy out soon, then he'll die from the amount of blood he lost from the gunshot wound.

Jason felt helpless. He wants to do something to help Troy but he knows that he can't. Why does life have to be so cruel. He could lose one of his best friends. He looked over at Troy. He just couldn't believe that this is Troy, the boy that is practically his brother. He could barely recongize him and that's what hurt.

Chad couldn't believe this is really happening. Everything that's going on is his fault. The fact that their all still trapped in this small classroom is his fault. The fact that they all might die is his fault. Even worse, the fact that Troy had been shot and is slowly bleeding to death is his fault. He could barely recongize his best friend and he knows that it's all his fault. None of this would have happened if he didn't fight with Logan for the gun.

Gabriella pulled Troy closer to her. She felt so helpless. Troy is only going to worse and she knows that. Just the sight of Troy broke her heart. She couldn't recongize him anymore. There's no way this is her boyfriend. It just can't be. She just wants to cry but she knows that she has to stay strong for Troy's sake. She couldn't let him see her cry.

Troy groaned in pain as the pain continued to tear through his leg. He felt Gabriella pull him closer to her. He rested his head on her shoulder. This is the worst! Never in his life has he felt pain like this in his life. Not ever. As he sat in this classroom, he kept getting weaker. It's taking a lot of his strength to keep his eyes open. He's struggling to stay awake. His face paled even more then it did before. He feels just as horrible as he looks.

Ring! Ring! Ring!

All nine teenagers snapped out of their thoughts when they heard the sound of the phone in the classroom ringing.

* * *

**So, what did you guys think of this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. Are they going to get Troy out soon? Well, you're going to have to keep reading to find that out.** **If you have an idea that doesn't involve anyone else getting hurt, let me know. If I do choose your idea, then I will thank and dedicate that chapter to you. I promise**

**You guys are the best.**

**Much love  
-Erin xoxo**


	10. Chapter 10: Negotiations Begin

**A/N: Hey everyone. Here's the update of High School Nightmare. I'm sure you're all really excited because I know I left you guys with a huge cliffhanger at the end. Before you start reading it, I've got a few things to tell you guys...**

**First, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Keiri Bradon (hope I spelled your penname right! lol) She gave me the idea some ideas for this chapter. So Keiri, thanks for the ideas. This chapter is for you. I hope you enjoy it**

**Second, **_**when I first wrote this chapter, I had said something about people criticizing not having Ryan earlier. I didn't actually realize that I was being rude when I said that. I'm sorry to all those Ryan fans about not having him in the story earlier. I just really had no idea on how to get in Ryan's head. I'll try to put him in this story more often now and I'm sorry if I made any of you angry!**_

**Well, here you go. Here's chapter 10 of High School Nightmare. Enjoy**

**Warning: There's some swearing in this chapter. Just to let you all know**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM or Camp Rock in any way nor am I making any profits from this story!**

* * *

**High School Nightmare**

**Chapter 10: Negotiations Begin**

"Oh my god!" Logan yelled when he heard the phone ring. He's so confused. What if the person on the phone is one of those damn cops? He just can't give himself up. He can't go to jail. But at the same time, he also wants to answer the phone to make that he's really doing this. He nearly killed his old best friend, shot another kid, and caused the kid who made him do all this so much pain. He just wants to make sure that this is real and not something that he dreamed and he's not really here and he's still in bed.

Gabriella wanted to yell at Logan to answer the damn phone so they can get out of the school and Troy could actually get some medical attention. Troy is her number one priority. But it seems like Logan is really panicked. But come on, he had to know that the phone would have rang sooner or later. The cops want them all out of this classroom and unharmed. _'Well, it is a little too late for that'_ Gabriella thought to herself when she looked at Troy again.

Troy closed his eyes, squeezed them tightly, and whimpered as the pain literally tore through his whole leg. He just wants to get out of here so bad. The only thing on his mind right now was how bad his whole leg hurt. It felt like it's on fire. Getting his leg cut off might actually hurt less then this right. He didn't even notice Gabriella take his hand again. He just wished that Logan would answer the damn phone. He just wants all of this to end. He just wants to get out of this classroom before he bleeds to death.

Chad felt his blood boil when he saw Logan stare at the phone. He has to know that the phone would have rang eventually sometime. He wanted to yell at Logan and tell him to answer him the damn phone but he can't take the risk of someone else, especially Taylor getting hurt cause of him. It's his fault that Troy got shot. He would never forgive himself if something happened to Taylor cause of him.

Taylor watched Logan's every move. She felt Chad wrap is his arms tighter around her and the only thing she could do is bury her face in Chad's shoulder. She just wants this nightmare to end. She wants Troy to get to a hospital before he loses too much blood and he passes out again. She wants to go home and cuddle with Chad in her bed. She wants to be anywhere but here.

Sharpay had to keep herself from yelling at Logan when she heard the phone ring. She knew that she has to stay quiet or else someone might get hurt and she's not taking the risk of it being Zeke. She just couldn't risk that. Ryan is already hurt. For all she knows, Ryan might already be dead.

Zeke pulled Sharpay closer to him and let her rest her head on his shoulder. He watched Logan angrily. 'Pick up the damn phone already' he thought to himself, hoping that Logan would answer the phone but he wasn't and it's pissing him off. Just answer the damn phone and get some help for Troy. Troy could die if he doesn't get help anytime soon. He's lost so much blood.

Mitchie is crying because her ankle hurts like all heck and she really wants this to end. Shane has been so good to her the whole time they've been trapped here. Not once has he thought of himself. He's always been putting everyone else first. He barely ever thinks of himself and that's what makes him a very good person. She's so happy she has him. She doesn't know what she would do is she didn't have him. The only thing she wished right now is that Logan would answer that damn phone and end this nightmare and let Troy go so he can get some help. That's the only thing she wants right now.

Shane wrapped his arms tighter around Mitchie, never wanting to let her go. He watched Logan's every move carefully, hoping that he'd answer the damn phone. If it means getting Troy out. If it means getting Mitchie out. If it means getting everyone else, then heck, he'd answer that damn phone and end this nightmare. At least his brothers are safe and sound right now. He wishes he could say the same thing for himself.

Jason felt helpless. Never in his life has he felt so helpless. If he could, then he'd pick up that damn phone and that get everyone out, especially Troy. The only person on his mind is his friend. One way or another, he's going to end this. He has to. Troy's life depends on it.

Logan thought for a second and realized that he's in the command right now. He's got a loaded gun and nine kid's hostage. The cops aren't going to risk someone's life. He's the one in control and whatever he wants to do is going to happen. They better know that too.

He walked over to the phone and picked it up. "Who's this and what do you want?" he said, hoping for someone to answer the phone on the end. He's ready for whatever they have to say.

"Who am I speaking to?" a low voice said on the other line. Damn, if this cop, they should know better then to ask him questions. He's the one in charge and if they piss him off, one of these kids will get it and that's a promise

"No, I'm the one asking the questions here. You tell me who the heck you are or someone will hurt and that's a promise" Logan commanded. He's really angry too. Nobody better make the kid with the gun and nine hostages mad. Someone will get hurt and it's not him

Logan looked over at the kids against the back wall when he heard Troy groan loudly in pain. He's pretty sure that whoever it is on the phone heard Troy too. Well, at least Troy proved his point by doing that.

He heard the person on the other line sigh. Maybe this is working. "This is detective Matthew Winters with the Albuquerque police department". Perfect! Just as he predicted, it's the police on the other line. Good, at least, Troy got his point across by groaning like he did before. Finally, Troy comes in useful.

"What do you want?" he said. He looked at Troy, hoping Troy would yell out again but he didn't.

"You know what I want. I want all those kids out here safe and sound. We can settle this peacefully and no one has to get hurt" the cop said. Logan almost laughed when he heard the tone in the cop's voice. Of course, he doesn't know what happened when the gun went off.

"And why should I give of them to you?" Logan questioned the cop "They're my ticket to freedom. Get me an airplane in the next hour and they're yours" he doesn't exactly want to go to prison. Maybe threatening one of their lives will scare the cops into getting him his plane

"And what if we can't get you a plane?" the cop questioned. Logan looked around at the kids he's holding here and thought of the perfect way into getting the cops to get an airplane so he could live the rest of his life without having to worry about going to jail.

Logan smirked evilly "Then this will happen" Logan said. He held the phone in his hand as he walked over and stood in front of an injured Troy. He raised his foot towards Troy's injured leg, stomping down on Troy's still bleeding thigh, smiling as Troy screamed in pain and squeezed his eyes shut. "So be smart and get me my airplane in the next hour" he said before he hung the phone up and smirked to himself.

"You son of a bitch!" Gabriella screamed at the top of her lungs at Logan and stood up. "I'm going to rip you apart. Limb by Limb, with my bare hands" she went to run towards Logan when she felt two arms around her waist, holding her back.

She turned her head to see Chad there. "Chad let me go. I'm going to make this bastard pay for everything he just did! Let me the fuck go!" she struggled in Chad's grip, giving Logan a look that was filled with hate and disgust. She wants to kill him so much right now.

Chad was firing up. Sure, he's angry with Logan and wants to see him pay for what he just did but there's no way he's going to let Gabriella do something crazy that might result in herself or someone else getting hurt. Logan will get what's coming to him and he will make sure of it personally. "Gabs, just sit down" he kept trying to hold her back but she wouldn't give up

"Listen here you little bitch!" she heard coming from somewhere behind her. She turned around to see Logan standing next to Troy, holding the gun against Troy's temple. Troy has his eyes shut and he's crying literally. "You try that ever again and I will put him out of his misery and put a fucking bullet in his head! I'm not fucking around here either!" Logan shouted at Gabriella. Gabriella relaxed in Chad's arms "Is that clear?!" he jammed the gun harder against Troy's temple. Causing Troy to give a weak whimper.

Gabriella looked at Troy and she could the tears coming down his pale face right now. The only thing she could do is nod her head. She looked at Troy again and she could see his eyes are closed "Now, sit!" Logan shouted again and gestured the gun towards the wall.

Chad let go of Gabriella and she took her seat against the wall, right next to where Troy is sitting "Troy" she called to him. She cried happily when Troy opened his eyes. She grabbed his hand and rubbed circled over the back of it "I'm so sorry baby" she whispered as she brought his hand to her mouth, lightly kissing it as tears came down her face.

She let go of Troy's hand and wrapped her around him, pulling him against her chest. She pressed a kiss to his head when he laid his head on her shoulder. She tightened her hold on Troy and rested her head on his.

Troy pushed out of her grip and brought his hand to her face, getting wiping her tears away. "I love… you Gabs" he said in a shaky whisper. He moved his hand to her cheek, gently stroking her jaw with his thumb. She smiled and pressed a kiss to the palm of his hand, causing him to smile weakly

Gabriella the hand that was her face in her own and brought her hand to his face, her thumb stroking his jaw line "I love you too baby. More then you will ever know" she whispered back to him. She leaned in and pressed her lips to his cheek. She watched him intently as he gave a small smile

She put her hand to his face, letting her thumb trace his jaw, then his lips. She smiled softly as she moved her hand and wrapped it around his waist. Her other hand held his on his good leg. She gently rested her head on Troy's chest, listening to his weak breathing also. It broke her hear to hear how weak his breathing really is. She wants to kill Logan Graham so badly right now.

Troy leaned his head back on the wall behind. He's finding it so hard to stay awake right now. His leg still hurts like heck, even worse then before cause of Logan stomping down on his thigh before. Right now, all he wants to do is just close his eyes and go to sleep, hoping that he would wake up in the hospital but he knows that if he does go to sleep, he could die and he's not exactly ready to die just yet.

Chad glared at Logan. He wanted to do the same thing that Gabriella did to Logan but he just couldn't risk someone getting hurt, especially Taylor. He just wants to end this nightmare and go home, watch The Simpson's and kick his brother's but in guitar hero. It's funny how his brother owns the game and yet, he's on expert and his brother is only on medium.

Taylor buried her face in Chad's shoulder. She wanted to kill Logan after he stomped on Troy's bleeding thigh, causing him to give a blood curdling scream. Everyone heard it. Heck, even the people outside probably heard it. Logan is a sick freak. Who the heck stomps on someone's leg after they're the reason that person got shot. What a jerk!

Sharpay wants to kill Logan just as much as everyone else in here does. This kid really is a sick freak. First, he shoots Ryan. Then, he shoots Troy, even though it was accident. Then, of all nerve, he stomps down on the leg that Troy got shot, causing him to scream in pain. The nerve of that bastard

Zeke held Sharpay closer. He's pissed too. Everyone is. How could do something like stomping down Troy's bleeding leg and actually enjoy the hell you put him through. He would kill Logan if he didn't have that damn gun. He swears he would.

'The nerve of that kid' Jason thought to himself when he thought of what Logan did before when he stomped on Troy's leg before. How could you do that someone who's been shot? He can't even think of how Troy is feeling right now. At least he knows that Kelsi is outside and she's ok. That's all he cares about.

Is this nightmare ever going to end?

* * *

**Well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Just to let you know, this chapter is going to lead up to a very important chapter. The parents just might find out that it was Troy who got shot in the next chapter. Just keep reviewing it. I'll try to get the next chapter out to you guys as soon as I can.**

**Question: Should Troy get out before anyone else in the classroom does? Just let me know!**

**You guys are the best. Love ya guys!**

**xoxo  
-Erin**


	11. Chapter 11: Damn Birdhouse

**A/N: Hey everyone. Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out. I've been so busy. I've actually went through a few things that in three years, I'll look back and laugh. I've been so busy with work. Working two jobs is killing me. But luckily for once, I have a day off and that's why I'm updating now. I've got a few things to tell you guys.**

**First, if you love The Road, then please read my profile. I have an update in my profile that deals with that story. **

**Second, I'm really proud of my myself. Guess what I did the other day, I finally beat the level medium on Guitar Hero. Soon, I can start playing on hard. Yayy me. i'm so proud of myself**

**Third, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to **Chamarctravis** (hope I spelled your penname right, lol) She gave me the idea for this chapter. Thanks, Char. This chapter if for you. I hope you enjoy it..**

**Also, if you haven't already, check out People Can Change by SLE. I'm writing the next chapter of that story so look out for that one. Trust me, you won't regret it.**

**Moving on, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. All I'm going to say is I left you guys with a huge, I mean HUGE, cliffhanger. Just please don't kill me. Even I admit that I'm evil. MWAHAHAHAHAHA :P...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM or Camp Rock in anyway, shape, or form. But one day, I'll will own Zac Efron. Enough said!**

* * *

Nate looked up at the school. The past couple of hours have been a nightmare for him and his family. Shane is still trapped in the school as a hostage and they haven't heard anything new from the cops. For all he knows, Shane might already be dead. It's killing him not to know. He just wants this to end and get his brother and Mitchie out of that school and out here in one piece.

What's taking so long? Shouldn't the cops have made contact by now to everyone and tell them what the heck is going? He couldn't shake this feeling that someone was shot before. And he couldn't help but fear that it was Shane.

He looked over and he saw Jason looking at the school with a blank look on his face. "Jason!" he yelled out, causing Jason to look at him. He started to make his way over to where Jason is standing. He knows that he and Jason have to do something to help Shane, Mitchie, and the rest of the wildcat gang.

But what can they do? They're trapped out here while everyone else is in that school. It's just not fair. _'I should have done something. I should have went today'_ Nate thought to himself. He just doesn't find it fair how his brother is trapped in the school and he can't do anything about it cause he's trapped out here.

Nate pulled Jason down at bit so he could whisper something in his ear. "Let's go over by where the cops are and try to find something out. I just can't sit here anymore" Nate told his older brother.

"I'm with you man. Shane still owes me a bird house and I'm not going to let him forget that" Jason said, causing Nate to groan. Of course. All Jason can think about is that damn birdhouse when they're brother is being held hostage. What else is new?

"Will you forget about the damn birdhouse. Does the fact that our brother is being held hostage right now mean anything to you?" Nate demanded from Jason. He's really angry. How the heck can Jason be thinking about a birdhouse while their brother is being held hostage. He just doesn't know.

"Well I want a birdhouse" Jason said, causing Nate to bury his head in his hands. He wants his damn birdhouse. Shane promised that he build him a birdhouse and he never did. But that's nothing unusual. At least in Shane's case it isn't. he does this sort of thing all the time

Nate shook his head. How the heck Jason be so selfish? All he can think about is his freaking birdhouse when their brother is a hostage, along with Mitchie and all of their friends. "Forget the damn birdhouse Jason!" Nate yelled out, causing everyone to look at him

'_Did I just say that out loud?' _he thought to himself when realized that he actually yelled that. Now, he's embarrassed. All of the parents, teachers, and other students started to look at him, giving him weird looks. 'Oops' was he all he could think of.

"Umm, we're writing a new song called.. Uhh… 'Damn Birdhouse' listen for it on the radio. It should be coming out soon" he told all of them. Despite the weird looks he's getting from everyone, he still managed to give an embarrassed smile to everyone.

Everyone nodded before they all gave him a weird look and they turned around. Nate sighed. He could read everyone's face giving him a look that said "How the heck can you be thinking of new song while there are nine teenagers being held hostage? Seriously.

"Come on, let's go over by where the cops are listen to what the heck is going on. I have to know if someone got shot before when the gun went off" Nate told Jason when everyone turned back around before he grabbed Jason's arms and forced him along.

How come the cops aren't telling them anything? Shouldn't they at least let the parents know what is going on? Shouldn't they do something to try and contact the kid that's holding them all in that school? Shouldn't they do something instead of sitting on their high horse?

It's killing him since he doesn't know if Shane is still alive. For all he knows, all those kids could be dead and that made him angry. If Shane dies, the kid that's the reason why is going to pay. He'll make sure of that personally.

Nate and Jason hid in the bushes from where the cops are talking. They heard everything the cops were saying to each other. "That kid is definitely hiding something" they looked at each other when they heard that. That's never a good thing

They looked at each other, both of them thinking the same thing. What kid are they talking about? And what exactly is he hiding? "I definitely think one of those kids was hurt. The kid sounded like he was going to panic" the cops are talking amongst themselves, not noticing the two teenagers.

Nate's eyes went wide when he heard that. They suspect that someone was shot before when the gun went off. _'Please don't be Shane. Please don't be Shane or Mitchie.' _he thought_, pleading with god, hoping that Shane isn't hurt._

But, it's absolutely killing him not knowing if one of the hostages was hurt and there's nothing he can do about it cause he's stuck out here. He hates it.

"I think one of those hostages was hurt. The kid on the phone before-" Nate is angry now. They get contact inside the school and they don't tell anyone about it. That's not cool. "sounded like he was really panicked. I have a feeling before when the gun went off that one of those kids was shot" his eyes went wide with that.

Nate was going to go over to the cops and give them a piece of his mind when he felt a hand on his arms, holding him back. He turned to look at Jason. "Don't. you're not going to be helping Shane and everyone else by marching over there" Jason told him.

Ok, maybe Jason is right. He won't be helping Mitchie, Shane, and everyone else by yelling at the cops to do their job and get his brother out of the school. He just hates this. He hates that he's stuck out side, fearing that Shane might already be dead and there's nothing he can do about it.

Nate pulled his arm out of Jason's grip and he turned to look at him. "You're right. I just hate this" he told Jason truthfully. He's sure that Jason hates this situation just as much as he does.

"Come on. Let's go back to mom and dad" Jason said and tried to pull Nate along with him but Nate wouldn't move. Nate does tend to be really stubborn sometimes but he's really worried about Shane so Jason really can't blame him.

"I'm not going back. I'm staying right here" Nate told before he sank back down and watched the cops talk amongst themselves. They better do something and soon. Shane better be ok. All of them have to be ok. He couldn't stand it if he lost one of his friends. He just couldn't.

"Nate!" Jason warned him. He is so sure that all of the cops heard until he looked over and saw the cops still talking. It would be better to go back and let the cops do their job and negotiate to get everyone out of there. They need their space in order to do so. He can't let Nate bother them if it means saving their brother and their friends.

Nate turned around when he heard his name and looked at Jason. "Come on. We have to let them be. Do you want Shane back or not?" Jason questioned him. Jason does have a point. He won't be helping Shane or anyone else by getting in the way of this investigation. He did the only thing he could do and that's nod his head before he let Jason grab his arm and drag him away.

As he's being dragged away, the only thing he could manage to say was "Please be ok Shane".

--

Ryan came to when he heard someone give a blood curdling scream. It literally filled the whole school. Heck, he's pretty sure that everyone outside heard it. It was really loud. He could have sworn that scream belonged to Troy but he wasn't going to swear to it. He could have been wrong. For all he knows, the scream might have been a figment of his imagination.

He raised his foot to the door again, trying to kick the door as hard as he could manage but he only managed a soft tap on the door. He closed his eyes and squeezed them shut as the pain kept getting worse. He let a few tears fall down his face.

"Help me! Somebody!" he tried to yell only to have it come out as a shaky whisper. "Anybody!" he squeezed his eyes shut and cried in pain again "Please"

He has tried so hard to untie himself. He didn't even seem to care how much his back hurts at the moment. All he wants at the moment is to get the heck out of this closet and get some help. This is the worst,. Sitting in a closet, while in so much pain. This is the worst feeling in the world.

He struggled to untie himself with no luck whatsoever. It's just driving him nuts. That scream before scared him half to death. What else is he supposed to think? He just wanted to know if everything is ok. It frightened not to know if his sister or one of his friends is ok

Finally!

Ryan had never felt so happy in his life when he felt the ropes around his wrists loosen. He frantically tried to untie himself, groaning in pain when the pain continued to tear through his whole body. He doesn't even know how he managed to loosen the ropes but he's happy he did. Even though it hurt like hell, he wouldn't give up. He had just had to do something to get out of this closet.

Suddenly, his hands are free. He tried so hard to stand up but it to be difficult to do so. He brought his hand to the closet door and tried hard to turn the knob. He feels like he can't breathe as he tried to open the door.

As he tried to open the door, he fell of the chair and right on the ground. He cried in pain once he hit the floor. He looked up at the door and managed to get himself on his hand and knees. He tried to open the door but he found it to be really hard to do so.

Just then, Ryan looked when he heard the door swing open. He used the chair to slowly get on his feet. It's really hard though and he almost fell a couple of times. His body kept protesting with him as he tried to stand up but he wouldn't give up.

He couldn't believe how dizzy and weak he was. His body is literally shaking. He took a deep breathe and closed his eyes. He knows that the pain is going to get worse when he gets himself on his feet but he didn't care. He has to get out of the closet somehow.

Somehow, he managed to stand up. He put his against the door, trying to keep himself up as he limped out of the closet. His body wanted to fall over but he tried so hard to keep his body up. It's really hard though.

When he looked up, he realized that he was trapped in a closet in a room somewhere in the school. He slowly limped to the door.

"Somebody. Help me. Please" he pleaded. He just wants this pain to end so bad at the moment. He doesn't know how much more he can stand. It's very painful.

"Help me. Pleas-" he pleaded before his legs couldn't hold the weight of his body up any longer and he fell to the ground. He cried out in pain as his body hit the floor hard. That just made his whole body hurt more and he let a few tears fall down his cheeks. He just doesn't know how much pain he can handle.

Just then, he looked at the back wall of the classroom when he heard a familiar voice yell out. His eyes went wide when he saw Sharpay, as well as his really good friends, sitting against the back wall of the classroom.

* * *

**Well, what did you guys think of this chapter. I really hope you guys liked it. Thanks again to **Charmarctravis **for giving me the idea for this chapter. I'm not sure when I'll be able to update this story again but I'll try to make as soon as I can. **

**If you guys have any ideas, just let me know. Im always open to new suggestions and I promise I will credit you and dedicate that chapter to you. **

**I actually this idea for a one shot where Troy is sick with flu and Gabriella comes over and takes care of him. I'm hoping to have it up sometime this week, depending on if I get called into work or not anymore this week so look out for that one.**

**Please leave tons of reviews. I love getting reviews. It really does make me happy. I tend to write when I'm hapoy and that means a quick update, depending on if I have a writers block or not. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter**

**You guys are the best**

**xoxo,  
Erin**


	12. Chapter 12: Shock

**A/N: Hey guys. Erin here. Sorry about the long wait for an update but I've been so incredibly busy with work and stuff that I haven't had time to write anything. And plus, you'll see why when you read this chapter. I've just got something important I need to tell you guys...**

**The school offered me a indefinate position everyday from 9 to 4 and that's good for me, but you also know that I won't be able to update as much anymore cause I'll be in work. So, I apologize but it could take a while before I update this story.**

**Also, if you haven't, please check out my Valentines Day oneshot titled A Very Special Valentines and my new story, The Mystery Of Love. and please vote on my vote on my poll to let me know which story you want me to do in place or Spell Time. The summaries are my profile so please check them out.**

**Now that that is out of the way, I really do hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I've had a rough week cause the kid that I'm forced to sit with is a pain so reviews would make me feel a whole lot better sp please review. Enjoy...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical or Camp Rock in any way, shape, or form, nor am I making anything from this story!**

* * *

**High School Nightmare**

**Chapter 12: Shock**

All nine of the teens in the room couldn't believe their eyes when they saw Ryan fall out of the closet and just how horrible Ryan actually looks. It just didn't seem real. There's no way this broken body could actually be Ryan.

His complexion is so pale, he almost looks like a ghost. His breathe is so short that they could all tell that just breathing is taking some of his strength away. He also looks like he's struggling just to keep his eyes open and that's making him weaker. They could also see him struggling to get him but failing. There's blood everywhere. He's a bloody mess.

They also know that if they don't do something to get out of this mess, then both Ryan and Troy will die. But how? What could they possibly do to end this mess without risking someone else getting hurt? None of them actually know.

---Sharpay---

I screamed in horror when I saw my brother fall out of that closet. I couldn't believe my eyes. I covered my mouth with my hand and felt some tears welling up in my eyes. That can't possibly be my brother, the boy who I have known since we were both born, the boy who always has a smile on his face and never actually started something with other kids our age. There's no way. It kills me that I can barely recognize my own brother, my own flesh and blood.

That's when I saw the bastard who did this and my horror turned to anger. There's no way he's getting away with this. I'll die before that happens. He's going to pay for what he did to Ryan. I'll make sure of that personally. I'll rip him apart with my bare hands.

I jolted up, never taking my eyes off the bastard as I stood. "You son of a bitch" I screamed at him as I made my way towards him. "This is all your fault. I'm gonna kill you! I swear to god I'm gonna murder you!" I glared at him once he looked at me. If it's the last thing I ever do, then I'll make sure that he dies as slow and painful death. I swear I will

Then, I felt two strong arms surrounding my body, holding me back from going after the bastard. I knew that it's Zeke who held me back. Who else would it be? "Let me the fuck go Zeke!" I screamed as loud as I could manage as I struggled in Zeke's grip, trying to do whatever I could do to get him to let go of me. But it's no use. He wouldn't let go me.

"Shar, don't" Zeke said to me as he held me back from killing Logan or should I call him the bastard? "Don't do something to get yourself hurt Shar. You won't be helping Ryan if you get hurt" ok, I know he's right but can you blame me for being pissed? You would be too if it was your brother who had been shot.

I just can't seem to take it anymore. There's no use to hold my tears back. They would come no matter how hard I tried to stop them. I slowly slid to the ground. Zeke fell with me, never letting go of me. I clutched the back of his neck with my hand and buried my face in his shoulder, letting my tears wet his shirt. He rubbed my back in a circular motion, trying to calm me down.

"Ryan needs you, Shar" Zeke told me. I was so enraged before I completely forgot that my brother really needs me. I quickly pulled myself out Zeke's arms and ran towards Ryan. Just please tell me that he's going to be ok. Please?

I did the only thing I could do, pray. Pray that Ryan would get out of the school before he loses too much blood and passes out!

--- Zeke ---

I felt so horrified when I saw Ryan fall out of that closet. I just couldn't believe it. It's just so unreal. The only thing I could think is poor Ryan and how bad it must have hurt, as if he isn't in enough pain to begin with.

But I also know that what I'm feeling is nothing compared to what Sharpay is feeling. I have to stay strong for her sake. I couldn't let her see me weak.

"You son of a bitch!" I heard Sharpay scream at the top of her lungs. I looked over in her direction to find her standing up. I know exactly what she wants to do. Not saying that I blame her though. I would be pissed if that was my brother on the ground.

I watched Sharpay's every move, hoping that she wouldn't do something stupid, like try to go after Logan. I would hate for Logan to hurt her in anyway. Sharpay means a lot to me.

Yes, it's safe to say that I'm in love with Sharpay Evans and I know that's for sure. No one has ever made me feel the way she does.

"This is all your fault!" I watched as Sharpay ran towards Logan. I jolted up, hoping to stop her. I don't want her to do something to get herself or anyone else hurt. Chad is still blaming himself for what happened to Troy before even though it's not his fault.

What he did took guts. He did what he had to do to get us all out of here and unfortunately, Troy got shot. But it's not his fault. It's Logan's fault so, if you want to blame someone, blame him, not Chad.

I quickly jolted up and ran to Sharpay as she ran towards Logan. I have to stop her. I don't know what I would do if Sharpay got hurt. I would kill Logan if that happened. I quickly pulled her away and held her close to me. "Shar, don't" I told her calmly. "Don't do something to get yourself hurt. You won't be helping Ryan if you got hurt"

Just then, Sharpay started to cry really hard and slowly slid to the ground. I slid with her, never letting go of her. She buried her head in my shoulder and let her tears wet my shirt. She clutched my neck with her hand. Her nails literally scratched my neck but I don't care. Sharpay is more important to me then anything else. I just held her close and let her sob into my shoulder.

"Ryan needs you" I told her, before I kissed her hair and I looked up at the ceiling. Please, just let us survive this nightmare. Please just let Troy and Ryan survive this nightmare. They need the prayers more then anyone else in this classroom.

Sharpay quickly pushed herself out of my arms and jolted up. She immediately to Ryan's side, falling to her knees in order to help him. I quickly followed, hoping that there's something I can do to help.

--- Chad ---

I have never felt so enraged in my life. I want to freaking kill Logan now for all the hell he put both Troy and Ryan through. Ryan is one of my best friends and he's going to get what's coming to him. I'll make sure of that personally. I do keep my promises. He's going to pay. He's going to get it, if it's the last thing I do in this world

I held my breathe, trying to stop myself from doing something that could possibly get someone else hurt. I don't know what I would do if it was Taylor had been shot. I would have probably killed Logan and then killed myself.

I turned my head when I heard Sharpay yell out. She's furious. No, she's beyond furious. She's so pissed. It's actually quite freaky. I've never actually seen her so mad. Now, I know to stay away from Sharpay from her. Not that I wouldn't have before.

Zeke had jolted up also and ran to hold Sharpay back. He really does care about her. I really do hope that she decides to go out with him cause they would be perfect for each other. Everyone knows. Even they do.

I saw Sharpay collapse in Zeke's arm as tears began to come down her cheeks. Why am I sitting here thinking about how Sharpay and Zeke would be perfect together instead of going after Logan. I'm such an idiot sometimes.

I quickly jolted up, glaring at the Logan the entire as I stood. I'm going to make him pay. If it's the last thing I ever do, I'm going to make feel all the pain he inflicted on two of my good friends. I'll make sure of it personally and everyone that knows me knows that I don't fuck around. He will get what's coming to him.

My breathing is rather heavy, probably cause I'm so angry. The bastard didn't even seem to notice me. Good. This will make things a whole lot easier for me.

Just as I started to walk quietly towards Logan, I felt a hand on my wrist, as if to hold me back. I turned to look at Troy, the kid who I have forgotten needs me more then Logan does. The kid who got shot cause of my stupidity. Why was I such an idiot.

I could see Troy shaking his head as if to tell me not to bother and the bastard isn't worth it and I shouldn't waste my time by going after him.

But why the heck shouldn't I make the bastard suffer? He shot Ryan on purpose and now, Ryan looks like a mess and he's slowly dying. He shot Troy.

Well, technically, that was an accident. He didn't mean for Troy to get shot. It just kind of happened.

I've been looking for someone else to blame cause of the whole Troy getting shot thing when really, I'm the to blame. If I didn't try and take the gun from Logan, then Troy wouldn't have been shot. This is my fault. No matter what anyone says, this is all my fault.

I looked at the look at Troy had written all over his face. Worry. He doesn't want me to do something stupid. Not going to lie though, that is something I would do, especially when I'm pissed. That's typical me though.

"Don't" Troy mouthed to me. I could see that every word he's saying is taking a toll on his body.

"And why the hell not?" I questioned him. "The bastard deserves it" I questioned him. In truth, the idiot deserves to get his ass beaten down for what he did to both Troy and Ryan. Why the hell shouldn't I go after him?

Troy looked serious "Please…. don't do anything… to get yourself hurt. No one… could handle it… if someone else… got hurt Chad… and you won't be helping… Ryan" he whispered to me. Ok, maybe he's right. But Troy's my best friend. Can you blame me for being angry?

I looked up at Taylor, who had stood up. She was walking towards me. She put both of her hand on my face. "He's right, Chad. Go help Ryan. He needs you more" she told me.

"But-" I tried to question before I got off

"Chad, please. Do this for me. For me and Troy" Taylor said. I looked over at Troy, who looks so weak. It kills me to see him like that. And what's even worse is the fact that it's my fault. I'm such an idiot. I never should have tried to grab the gun.

I thought for a second. Troy looked at me expectantly.

Ok, Troy and Taylor are right. I won't be helping anyone if I got hurt of I got someone else hurt. But can you blame me for being mad? Two of my good friends have been shot. I don't blame myself for being mad and I'm sure that Troy and Ryan wouldn't either.

Before I had the chance to thank Troy or Taylor, I ran over to where Ryan was, hoping to help him. I just hope that I'm not too late.

--- Taylor ---

I covered my mouth with hand. Never in my life have I felt so helpless then when I saw Ryan fall out of that closet. My eyes widened when I realized just how badly hurt he really is.

Oh my god. This can't be happening. No, it really can't. all these years of studying and I don't know what to do to help Ryan. What use am I?

I do know one thing. If we don't do something to get out of this mess, Ryan will die. He's lost so much blood now as it is. I know I have to do something but we don't have more of the supplies left to help Ryan. Gabriella and I used all the gauze before on Troy when we realized that he had been shot.

I couldn't help but feel guilty. What am I supposed to feel? We have no supplies to help Ryan. We just have to get out of this nightmare somehow and soon. Before Troy and Ryan die.

I couldn't help but watch as Sharpay stood up and tried to run towards Logan before Zeke stopped her. I can't say I blame her. I would be pissed if my brother had been hurt as bad as Ryan had. I probably would have beat his ass down a long time ago. But that's me for you.

I turned my head when I noticed that Chad had let go off me. My eyes went wide when I saw him standing up. Hopefully, he's not going to do something that would get himself or anyone else hurt. I don't think he could handle someone else getting hurt. He still blames himself for what happened to Troy, even though it's not his fault.

Just then, I saw Chad turn his head to look down at Troy when Troy put a hand on Chad's wrist in order to stop him. Good for Troy, at least someone stopped Chad before he does something stupid. That is Chad for you though.

I could see Troy shaking his head. "Don't" I heard whisper. But his whisper was so weak, I almost didn't hear it. I feel so bad for Troy. It's got to hurt to have a bullet in your upper thigh. He looks so bad and he's lost a lot of blood as it is. He'll die also if we don't get out of this mess soon.

"And why the hell not?" Chad questioned and man, he looks really angry too. Chad is someone I would stay away from when he's pissed. "The bastard deserves it" yes, I personally agree that Logan does deserve to have his ass beaten down but in this case, I'm siding with Troy.

Wow, I never thought I would think that. I never liked Troy before. But he is Chad's best friend and I know he means a lot of to Chad also.

"Please…. don't do anything… to get yourself hurt. No one… could handle it… if someone else… got hurt Chad… and you won't be helping… Ryan" Troy whispered to Chad but it really did seem like he's having a tough time talking. Losing so much blood is taking a strong effect on his body.

I got up and I saw Chad turn around to look at me. I made my way over to him and put both my hands on his face, so he has no choice but to look at me "He's right, Chad. Go help Ryan. He needs you more" I told him. I know I'm right. Ryan needs all of us at the moment. But unfortunately, Troy can't help him cause he can't move.

"But-" Chad went to question me and Troy but I cut him off by giving him a warning look. He needs to help Ryan, if anything.

"Chad, please. Do this for me. For me and Troy" I told him. If that doesn't convince him, I don't know what will.

Just as I hoped he would, Chad turned around and ran to where Ryan is. I quickly followed him, hoping that I'm not too late.

---Ryan---

I looked up and I saw all my friends. Boy was I glad to see them but what are they doing here? I looked to my left and I saw Logan, the asshole that shot me and I felt the rage build. I hate him for what he did to me and I really want to kill him.

I heard looked over at Sharpay when I heard her scream. Sharpay is such a drama queen but I love her for that. I was so glad too see her. Sharpay was screaming at Logan and this isn't good. I wanted to stop her before she got hurt. thank God Zeke was there to help her.

I couldn't really hear what they were saying because all I could really think about was the pain in the back on my back. I lost a lot of blood and I new I needed help fast.

Sharpay ran to me and sobbed into my chest. The weight from her head weighed my chest down but I couldn't find my voice to tell her to move.

Then, Zeke came over he held onto Sharpay while she was on me. I wanted Sharpay to know that I was going to be fine but. The pain was getting to the point where I couldn't feel my legs and that not a good sign at all. What am I supposed to think?

The next thing I saw was Chad and man, he looked angry. It looked like Chad was out for blood. Logan's blood. Chad was about to go after Logan but Chad was stopped by Troy. My mouth dropped and tears flooded my eyes when I saw the condition Troy is in.

He doesn't look like himself. He's so pale. He's having a tough time breathing, he's shaking, and he looks tired. I almost didn't recognize him.

I turned my head back to Zeke. "What's going on? What happened to Troy?" I managed to ask Zeke. I almost didn't hear my own voice. That's how weak I am.

He looked at me before he looked back at Troy and Chad. I could see the look on his face and I could see tears in his eyes. That's not a good sign.

My worry rose when I saw Zeke put his head down. "Troy got shot, Ryan" he told me. And the sound in his voice made me want to cry.

I looked over at Troy and that's when I noticed the gauze wrapped around Troy's thigh and I could see his blood all the gauze and on the floor beneath him.

I looked up to see Chad running over to me, followed by Taylor bit I wasn't paying attention to them. I was more concerned about Troy. He didn't look like himself. The Troy I know always had a smile on his face. There's no way that's him. It's just not possible.

I saw Gabriella kiss Troy's hand before she got up, grabbing Troy's Wildcats sweatshirt and ran to help me out. "Sharpay, you have to move so I can help him" I heard her say.

Sharpay did what she was asked to do and Gabriella took her place. I became worried when I heard Gabriella gasp. That's not a good thing. Will she just tell me what the heck is going on?

Knowing Gabriella, she wouldn't let me or Sharpay in on anything because she doesn't want to scare anyone but I know that it's not a good sign not to feel your legs. Am I going to spend the rest of my life in a wheelchair? Can someone please just tell me?

I heard Gabriella asked Chad and Zeke if they could help her flip me onto my back. Uh oh, this is going to hurt like heck.

Chad and Zeke carefully rolled me on my back while I just gasped. I let tears fall down my face cause it hurt so bad. I just want this to end. For both me and Troy.

I saw Troy crying. I know he must feel guilty because he couldn't help me but I cant blame him. Heck, I want to help him but I cant because I cant move. I lost a lot of blood and I'm getting weaker each second.

I looked at Gabriella and gave her a small smile telling her thank you for the help. I looked over and Troy and I could tell he wasn't looking good. I gave Gabriella a worried look. Something happened to Troy.

Gabriella could see the worried look on my face and looked back at Troy. Her mouth dropped before she ran over to where Troy was. I only pray that she's not too late.

---Gabriella---

I looked up when I heard a loud crash come out of the closet and my eyes went wide when I saw Ryan fall out of that closet. He didn't look like himself at all. He was really pale and he looked weak. I couldn't believe this was happening too all of us, especially Ryan and Troy. If we don't get them out of here in time they would both die.

I don't know what I would do if I lost Troy. He's everything to me. He's my whole life. My life would be nothing without him.

Ryan was in the closet, in the same room that all of us were in and we didn't hear him scream at all. I thought we would have but we didn't. Ryan looked so weak. Blood was everywhere and I could see he was having a heard time breathing. I had a tough time believing that's really him.

I couldn't believe that I actually used to like Logan. What the hell was I thinking?

He's an asshole, who only thinks of himself. Does he not seem to care that both Troy and Ryan are both hurt really badly and that's all on him? None of this would have happened if he didn't bring that damn gun to school. I'm so happy I picked Troy over him.

Troy is everything to me. He's my whole life. I would be nothing without him. I would die for him. I love him so much and I don't know what I would do if I lost him.

I quickly brought Troy's hand to my mouth, kissing the back of it before I stood up, grabbing Troy's Wildcats sweatshirt and ran over to Ryan, who still had Sharpay sobbing in his chest.

I watched helplessly as Sharpay sobbed into Ryan's chest. I need her to get off of Ryan so I could help him. "Shar, you gotta move so I can help him" I told Sharpay. I can't blame her for being upset though but if she really wants me to help Ryan, then she'll move. I watched as Sharpay moved and fell into Zeke's arms.

I took her spot next to Ryan and I gasped at the wound. It was by the spine. How am I going to be able to explain to Ryan that if we don't get him out of here soon, that he might spend the rest of his life in a wheelchair? I just don't know. How am I going to explain this to Sharpay? I just don't know.

The next thing I did was take Troy's Wildcats sweatshirt and put it on Ryan's back. I know it wouldn't stop the blood completely but it would slow the blood flow a little bit. Now, all we have to do is talk Logan into letting him go.

"Chad, Zeke, help me turn him over" I said when I turned to look at Chad and Zeke, who stood behind me.

Chad and Zeke did what I told them to and carefully lifted Ryan up while Sharpay still continued to sob. I don't know how to tell her that Ryan could be paralyzed from the waist down if we didn't get him out of here.

I tied the sweat shirt around Ryan's waist. "Hang in there Ryan. You're going to be just fine" I told him as I found myself doubting that. He's hurt so badly.

I watched as Chad and Zeke slowly brought Ryan to the back wall. I couldn't help but notice Ryan looking in Troy's direction. I looked over and what I saw scared me half to death and the only thing I could do is rush back to Troy's side

---Troy---

I was doing everything in my power to stay awake when I heard a loud sound coming from the closet. I looked to see Ryan fall out of the closet. I couldn't believe my eyes. I let me mouth drop and tears began to immediately flood my eyes. I let my jaw drop before I covered my mouth with my hand.

I couldn't believe this whole time he was in the closet in the same room as us and we didn't even know it. How is that even possible?

I heard Sharpay scream and I just knew what she was going to do. Thank god Zeke was there to stop her because I wouldn't know what I would have done if anything happened to her. Sharpay she's like a sister to me. It pained me to see her like this.

I couldn't hold my emotions in any longer when I realized that I can't do anything to help Ryan because I can't move my leg. I let the tears roll down my face. I hate that I can't help Ryan.

This couldn't be happening to Ryan. He doesn't deserve this. No one does

I saw Chad get up from his seat. I know that look. He only shows that when he's pissed. I know he wants to kill Logan and I couldn't let anything happen to him or anyone else. He's like a brother to me. I wouldn't be able to .live with myself if something happened to him.

I grabbed his wrist and shook my head. "Don't" I told him, hoping that he would stop and just let Logan be.

Chad looked at me like I was crazy. I know that no one could handle it if he got hurt, especially Taylor. "And why the hell not?" he asked as he folded his arms across his chest and he looked at me like I'm a complete idiot.

It was very heard for me to talk but I had to tell him I was alright and he should help Ryan because he was the one that needed the help. "Please…. don't do anything… to get yourself hurt. No one… could handle it… if someone else… got hurt Chad… and you won't be helping… Ryan… You need to… help him…. I'll be fine" Chad looked at me.

"He's right, Chad. Go help Ryan. He needs you more" I gave Chad a nod, hoping to convince him to help Ryan. I don't think I could handle it if Chad went after Logan cause I know I wouldn't be able to stop him. I can't move.

"But-" Chad attempted to say but got off by Taylor putting both of her hands on his face.

"Chad, please. Do this for me. For me and Troy" Taylor said. That sound convince Chad. If that doesn't, I don't know what will.

Chad looked at me one last time before ran over to Ryan. Taylor followed him. Everyone was now over by Ryan. I looked at Gabriella and nodded my head over to Ryan. He needs her help more than I do.

I managed to smile when I felt Gabriella kiss the back of my hand one more time before she stood and rushed over to where Ryan was.

I was so out of it that I couldn't hear anything Gabriella was saying and my mind wasn't with her or Ryan . My mind in on the pain in my leg. God, it hurts so bad. Will someone just get me out of here?

I could tell I was getting weaker by the minute. I'm fighting so hard just to keep my eyes open. The pain in my leg keeps getting worse and worse and I don't know how much more I can take.

I looked at Ryan and I could see he's looking at me as Chad and Zeke brought him to the back wall and worry is written all over his face. I hated to see him worried about me when he's worse then I am. He shouldn't be worrying about me, he should be worrying about himself.

I closed my eyes and leaned my head on the wall behind me as the pain got worse. It's hurts so bad. I don't know how much more I can take. Never in my life have I felt pain like this before. Breaking my arm didn't hurt as much as this does.

I opened my eyes and looked at Gabriella one last time before I closed my eyes. The last thing I remember is hearing Gabriella scream my name before I couldn't stand the pain any longer and welcomed the darkness.

* * *

**So, what did you guys think of this chapter? Did you like it? Did you hate it? (I hope not)**

**Is Troy going to be ok? Is he going to wake up this time? Well, you're going to have to review to find out. Just please don't hunt me down. I value my life and besides, I won't be able to update if you kill me. (lol)**

**I've actually had an idea for a new story (well, my sister gave me the idea and I thought it would be interesting) but I'm stuck on what I should name it. **

**Summary: **While on a field trip, Troy, Gabriella, Chad, and Sharpay come across an old abondanded ship to find out that Gabriella is next in line to take over as the Queen of England but in order to take her place on the thrown, she must marry. Gabriella must deal with a scheming Sharpay, who wants her to marry Ryan for her own evil purposes, and her spoiled step sister, who has a plot to take Gabriella down for stealing the crown and sets her sights on Troy. Who will suceed?

**and the two choices for the title are**

**1. The Heir Mess  
2. I Didn't Sign Up For This**

**Just let me know which one guys like. **

**Thanks guys. You're the best**

**xoxo  
Erin**


	13. Chapter 13: Getting In The School

**A/N: Hey everyone. Erin here. So, I know I said that I wasn't sure if I wouldn't be able to update this story soon cause of that new job. Well, as it turns out, the kid is completely lunatic and I couldn't handle him. He's just crazy and he needs someone to sit with him that can actually handle him. So, I've been put back on the sub list and that means I'll have more time to update. I've just got a couple of things to tell you guys**

**First, my good friend, Samie, gave me the idea for this chapter and helped me out with the last chapter also but I forgot to credit her so Samie both that chapter and this one are for you. Sorry that I didn't credit you. Also, if you haven't already, check out her story, People Can Change. That story is amazing and I know all you Troy fans will love it. Trust me, you won't regret it and Samie, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Second, if you haven't already, please head over to my page and vote on my poll for what story you want me to do after this story. I'm going to start Take a Bow this week, hopefully so look out for that one.**

**Now that that is out of the way, please review. I've had a rough week and reviews would make me really happy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM or Camp Rock in any way, nor am I making anything from this story.**

* * *

**High School Nightmare**

**Chapter 13: Getting In The School**

"Troy, wake up" Gabriella has tears streaming down her face while she tried to wake Troy up. It's not working though. Troy's not waking up. "Troy baby! Come on, Wake up" she cried while she shook Troy harder but Troy still isn't waking up. She looked at Troy's pale face and the tears really started to pour down her face.

This can't be happening.. Not now. Not to Jack and Lucille. Not to her. Not to Chad. Not to all of Troy's good friends. They can't lose Troy. Not yet. He still has his whole life ahead of him. He can't die.

Gabriella looked up at Logan and her crying turned into rage. Never in her whole life has she ever felt so enraged in her life but she's furious. No, she's beyond furious. She's livid. Beyond pissed and that's all because of Logan. Her breathing has become much heavier.

"You son of a bitch!" she screamed at the top of her lungs at Logan and stood up. "This is all your fault!" she yelled as she made her way towards Logan, never taking her eyes off him.

"I'm going to murder you!" she screamed before she jumped on Logan, taking him to the floor with her. She balled her hand into a fist and punched Logan as hard as she could. She thought she might have broken her hand when she punched Logan. Damn, she's stronger then she thinks she is.

"If Troy dies, then I'm going to rip you apart! With my bare hands, you fucking dick" she screamed at Logan, hitting across the face again, smiling as Logan groaned in pain. Good. At least the bastard is feeling a quarter of the pain that he caused Troy.

"Tell me, how does this feel" she said as she kneed Logan as hard as she possibly could in his groin, earning another groan from Logan. She wanted to laugh at the pathetic look Logan had all over his face.

"Gabi! Stop! You're gonna kill him!" she heard Chad yell but she refused to stop beating Logan up. If it means killing him to get her revenge on Logan for what he did to Troy, her boyfriend, no, the love of her life, then so be it.

She angrily punched Logan across his face, causing some blood to fall from his nose. Ha, she actually broke the bastards nose. She never thought she would be so happy to actually break someone's nose ever in her life.

All of a sudden, she felt two strong arms pull her off Logan. Who the hell is it and why would they pull her off the bastard who caused her boyfriend so much pain.

She started to struggle as much as she could, trying to get whoever this is to let her go. "Let me go! I'm going to make this bastard pay for what he did to Troy!" she yelled as she struggled to free herself but it's no use. Whoever this is isn't going to let her go.

"Gabi! Stop! Just leave him be!" she heard Chad's voice from right behind her and she realized that it was Chad, who held her back. She started to struggle harder as she looked at Logan and gave him the nastiest look she could actually manage.

"Chad! Let me the fuck go!" Gabriella screamed at Chad as she struggled in his arms. Chad knows she's angry and he can't blame her from being angry with Logan but there's no way he's going to let her get hurt or shot. She won't be helping Troy if she gets hurt.

Gabriella stopped struggling in Chad's arms when she felt a hand collide with her cheek. She clutched her cheek with her hand and glared at Logan. She couldn't believe him. Did he really actually smack her? What makes him think that he has the right to touch her?

Just then, Gabriella heard a familiar voice scream very loudly. She turned around to see Troy leaning his head against the back wall while he screamed. His hand clutched his injured leg and his eyes are closed.

Her eyes went wide as her jaw dropped when she noticed that Troy is awake. She's never been so happy in her entire life then she is now. He's not dead. She was so sure that she really lost him.

She let tears fall down her face as she pushed out of Chad's arms and ran to the back wall, where Troy sat and she slide down next to him, taking his hand in hers. "I'm so sorry baby" she told him. She pressed a kiss into Troy's hair when he laid his head on her shoulder.

She stroked the back of Troy's hand with her thumb before she brought it to her lips to kiss it. She smiled at Troy when he picked his head off her shoulder and brought her hand to his face, letting her thumb stroke Troy's cheek softly. "I love you so much" she told before she pressed a kiss to Troy's forehead.

"What… happened… Brie?" Troy questioned before he looked down at his leg. There's still blood coming out of Troy's leg. She knows that she has to do something to get Troy out of here before it's too late. But what can she do? Logan will kill her if she does anything stupid. Even worse, he might kill Troy.

She looked Troy in shock and moved so she was facing him. Does he not remember that he was shot? How could he forgot that happened? "You don't remember?" she questioned him as she took both of Troy's hands in hers and kissed them both gently.

Her worry rose when she saw Troy slowly shake his head. How is she going to Troy that he got shot? She just doesn't know but she knows that she probably should just come out and say it so she doesn't scare him. She doesn't want to scare him. "Troy, you were shot before" she told him

She quickly pulled Troy into her arms and let him lean his head on her shoulder before she kissed the top of his head. She tightened her hold on him. She felt tears coming down her face. Telling Troy that he was shot was probably the hardest thing she ever to do in her life.

She looked at the ceiling and found herself praying for thing. To get Troy to safety before it's too late.

---Troy---

Troy groaned and opened his eyes when he heard the gunshot. He looked around the room he's trapped and he couldn't help but wonder why he's here, wherever here is. Why is he so exhausted? He just doesn't know.

He looked up when he heard the sound of someone being smacked. He looked up to see Gabriella holding her cheek and Chad holding her back. Logan stood in front of them. That's when he realized Logan smacked his girlfriend across her face and that made him fire up.

How dare Logan lay his dirty hands on Gabriella! Who the hell does Logan think he is? And what makes him think he can actually smack her. The fact that he hit a girl pisses him off but the fact that it was Gabriella who he hit pissed him even more.

He tried to stand to go over and give Logan the beating he deserved but he met pain tearing through his leg made him fall back on the floor, clutch his leg and scream in pain. Tears fell down his face. What the hell happened to him that would cause him this much pain?

It hurts so bad. On a scale of one to ten it hurt like a twenty. Never in his life has he felt pain like before. There's not one single word to describe it.

He doesn't even remember what happened but he knew something did when he looked down at his leg to see a lot of gauze wrapped around his upper leg and his blood everywhere.

He could feel someone slide down next to him and take his hand. He opened his eyes to see Gabriella sitting next to him. "I'm so sorry baby" she said. He laid his head on her shoulder and he could feel her bury her tearful face in his hair.

Troy managed to smile when he felt Gabriella kiss the back of his hand gently. He looked up at her and he could see her smiling back at him. She brought her hand to his face and stroked his hair. "I love you so much" she told him.

He gave Gabriella a serious look. "What… happened… Brie?" he questioned her before he looked down at his leg where he saw his blood everywhere. He looked at Gabriella again. He really doesn't remember anything. Should he?

He noticed Gabriella's mouth drop and he could see that she worry written all over her face. "You don't remember?" she questioned and he could see some tears welling up in her eyes. That made him fear what her answer will be.

He noticed Gabriella look at worriedly. What happened to him? What could be so bad that caused him to lose some of his memory.

He shook his head. His worry rose when he saw Gabriella close her eyes and take a deep breathe. "Troy, you were shot before" she told him. He barely even noticed Gabriella pull him close to her to hold him like she never wants to let go.

He felt tears come to his eyes when Gabriella told him that. He looked down at his leg. God, if this is what being shot feels like, he never wants to get shot again. It hurts like hell. He hates that his leg feels like it's on fire.

No worse then that, it feels like someone took a jackhammer, a burning hot jackhammer and drilled it through his whole leg. . That's how bad this pain is and he really doesn't know how much more he can take. Will someone just get him out of here?

He only has one thing on his mind and that's getting the heck out of this small classroom before he dies from blood loss.

--Jack---

Jack looked at the school from over the top of his wife's head and felt some tears welling up in his eyes. Troy's been trapped in that school for god knows how long and he still hasn't heard anything. He doesn't know if Troy is still alive and it's killing him. He could lose his only child and he can't do anything about it cause he's stuck out here.

Shouldn't the cops tell the parents if they know something if they actually know what's going. If he loses Troy, well, that's something he doesn't want to think. Troy will be fine. One way or another, he's going to get Troy out of that school, even it means giving his own life for his son's. Troy means the world to him.

He pressed a kiss to his wife's head and rested his chin on the top of his wife's head as he looked at the school. _'Troy will be fine. Troy will be fine'_ he tried to reassure himself but he found himself starting to doubt that. He should have heard something by now.

Lucille pushed herself out of her husband's arms and looked straight in his eyes. "Jack" she told him. He managed to bring himself to look at her. "Troy will be fine. I know he will be" she told him before she buried her face in her husband's shirt.

He took a deep breathe and closed his eyes trying to calm himself down. But no matter how hard he tried, he just can't seem to calm down. The only thing that will calm him down is seeing his son in one piece.

Bang!

More tears came to his eyes when he heard the sound of a gun being fired. He heard Lucille scream before he pulled her close to him, letting her cry into his chest. He buried his face in his wife's hair and let the tears come down his face. "Oh my god!" Lucille screamed through her tears.

He's got to do something to save Troy, but what can he do? He's stuck out here while Troy is trapped in that.. School but he's not helping Troy by standing outside here. He's got to do something to get inside the school.

He slowly pulled away from his wife and looked her straight in her eyes. "Lucille, if I don't make it, tell Troy how much I love him and never to forget me. You and him mean the world to me. Just remember that if I don't come back" he told her before he moved his hand to her face, stroking her cheek with his hand.

Lucille looked at Jack when he told her that. What is he planning to do? He better not do something that could get him killed. She doesn't know what she would do if she lost him. "Jack, what are you talking about. You're really freaking me out" she told her husband as tears came down her face.

"Please, Luc. Just make sure that he knows that" he pleaded with her, tears threatening to fall. he tried so hard to keep him back but he failed miserably.

"Ok. I'll tell him" she finally gave him. She looked her husband straight in his eyes. "What are you going to do Jack. I know you well enough to know that you're going to something?" she questioned him, her face turned seriously

But she never got her answer because Jack pulled her into a kiss. A long lasting kiss. It seemed like he never wanted to break it apart.

When they finally pulled apart, Jack took both of her hands in his larger ones and kissed them both before he let go of her hands and turned around and started to walk away when he felt Lucille grab a hold of his arm, trying to stop him. "Jack!" she warned him

But it was too late. Jack pulled his arms out of her grasp and walked away, heading towards the side of the school. He just has to get it the school somehow.

He's gotta get Troy out somehow.

* * *

**Well, what did you guys think of this chapter. I didn't mention but I have the links up in my profile now so if you want to know what the gang are wearing, then check that out and please do feel free to ask if you have any ideas for this story. I promise, I'll credit and dedicate that chapter to you. Please, vote on my poll if you haven't already and please review. Ten reviews or more if you want the next chapter.**

**You guys are the best. Love ya**

**xoxo  
Erin**


	14. Chapter 14: Author's Note

A/N: Hey Everyone. I've got something really important to tell you guys.

Well, my computer at home crashed and I lost everything. All my previously written chapters of my stories (I'm actually using the computer at the local library to tell you guys this) and until my parents buy a new computer, I won't be able to update.

So, I'm putting all of my stories on hiatus until we get a new computer. It makes me want to cry though because I lost everything :'(

I apologize to everyone for the long wait.

xoxo  
Erin


	15. Chapter 15: Deal With The Devil

**A/N: Hey everyone. Thanks for being so patient with me. I'm sorry you all had to wait a month for this chapter but I've been really busy with work and stuff and then my computer decided it wanted to crash when I was halfway through with the chapter the first time. I seriously had like 3 pages written before and I lost it all :( but I'm back now and I promise that chapter will be a long chapter.**

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to two of my good friend, Samie and my good friend, Katie, who doesn't happen to have a penname or anything.. yet. I will convince her one of these days to join the site. At least, I hope too. They are the ones who helped me out big time with this chapter so if it wasn't for them, I would not be updating right now. So please, thank them. Thanks Samie and Katie, you guys are the best**

**Now, instead of reading me babble on, why don't you all go ahead and read the chapter. Please leave tons of reviews and enjoy...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM or Camp Rock in anyway, nor am I making anything from this story.**

* * *

**High School Nightmare**

**Chapter 15: Deal With The Devil**

Jack Bolton ran through the hallways of East High School, searching for the classroom that his son and a bunch of his students are trapped in. His heart is literally pounding in his throat. It's killing him not to know if Troy is still alive or not and he hates ever minute of. He only hopes that none, not one single one, of them are hurt in any way, especially Troy.

He looked at all of these classroom doors and saw that majority of them are open, so he's looking for one classroom, where the door is closed. That will probably be the room that they're all trapped in. But he didn't see one classroom on the first floor so now; he's on his way up to second floor.

Just as he came up to the second floor, he saw one of doors on this floor is closed. That's gotta be it. That's gotta be the classroom they're all trapped in. without think, he immediately ran towards it, his heart pounding in his chest.

He peaked in through the window on the door. He saw Logan pacing around. This is definitely the classroom Troy is in. It's gotta be. He looked throughout the whole classroom. He felt relieved when he saw all of the teens sitting against the back wall.

His eyes went wide with horror and shock when his eyes fell on Troy. He almost didn't even recognize his own son, his boy, the boy who he delivered sixteen years ago. It just couldn't be real.

Troy looked absolutely exhausted. His complexion is extremely pale and his eyes aren't the aqua blue color, like he would have recognized them to be, but they're a stormy grey color, he looks so weak, and he's having a hard time breathing. He just couldn't believe how fragile Troy looked. Troy looked like he'd break if anyone picked him up.

Tears began to flood his eyes when he saw the condition Troy is in. He couldn't help but feel that in a way, he failed Troy because he didn't go looking for him when he heard the first shot. If anyone is to blame, it's him. None of this would have happened if he did go look for Troy earlier.

Then, he noticed Logan and his shock turned into rage. He's so sure that this bastard is the reason why Troy is hurt. If he didn't have that gun, then he would give the asshole the beating he deserves. Nobody ever gets away with hurting his boy.

But no matter how pissed he is, there's no way in heck he's going to risk Troy's life by beating up the asshole who shot his son. His son is way more important to him then revenge is. At least Troy is still alive and that's all that mattered to him.

He couldn't believe he's doing this, but Troy's condition will only get worse if he doesn't do something. He has to do something. He can't just let Troy die. He did the only thing he could do. He opened the door to the classroom.

That caught Logan's attention. He just happened to be standing near the kids he was holding hostage when Jack came in. He went over to where Sharpay was sitting, with Zeke and Ryan sitting right next to her, and roughly picked her up by her hair, causing her to cry out it pain and wrapped his arms around her neck, immediately cocking the gun and putting it to her temple.

Jack raised both of his hands above his head while Logan backed up slowly, taking Sharpay with him. "Who are you?" Logan questioned him. He heard Sharpay cry out when Logan tightened his grip on her but he paid no attention to her. The only thing that mattered to him is his son.

He looked at Logan while he kept his hands above his head. "I'm Jack Bolton, Troy's father" he told Logan. He moved closer towards Logan and Sharpay, causing Logan to step back.

"What do you want?" Logan questioned. His hands are completely shaking. He nearly lost his grip on the gun but didn't. He tightened his grip on Sharpay while he took a few more steps back. He's so nervous but he doesn't want Jack to see he's scared.

"I want Troy" Jack said and gestured his head towards the wall, where a fragile looking Troy sat against the wall. It broke his heat to see how horrible Troy looks but he refuses to break down in front of Troy. That will not happen. Never in a million years would that happen.

"And why should I give him to you?" Logan questioned Jack. Troy's hurt really badly. If he doesn't get out soon, then he'll die. Why else should would he ask Logan to give Troy up.

"He's hurt and he's in really bad shape. If he doesn't get out of here soon, he'll die. Do you want that?" if that doesn't convince Logan to let Troy go, he doesn't know what will. He's telling the truth. Troy will die if Logan doesn't give him up.

"And if, if, I decide to give him to you, what will I get in return?" Logan question as he tried to get a better grip on the gun. His hands are shaking and it's harder for him to keep his grip without losing it.

Jack could not believe he is saying this but to him, Troy's life is worth much more then his. His son means the whole world to him. He is not going to let Troy down. "Me" he turned his head to look at Troy to see Troy crying. He shot Troy a look to tell him not to worry and he will get him out. One way or another, he will get Troy out.

"You can have me. Think about it, Logan. It's a really good trade" Jack said and looked at Logan. Logan does look puzzled. Maybe it's working. Maybe, Logan is thinking about letting Troy go. He desperately prayed that he is.

"Just please, take me and let my son go" Jack pleaded with Logan. He couldn't seem to keep the tears from coming to his eyes. "Please" he pleaded again.

With no words from Logan, Jack pushed past Logan and Sharpay and ran towards Troy, his heart breaking over the look in his son's eyes. He knelt down towards Troy's level and gently ran his hands through Troy's brown hair. "Hey Buddy. How are you feeling?" he asked Troy, his hand tangled in Troy's brown hair.

"I'm… I'm ok" Troy managed to say weakly, the sound of Troy's voice made him want to cry. He used his other hand to wipe away Troy's tears with the pad of his thumb.

"Let's get you out of here" he said. He slowly slide down next to Troy, putting one hand on Troy's back and the other underneath Troy's knees and he carefully started to lift Troy up when he felt Troy push his arm away. He looked at Troy in shock.

"Dad… Don't" Troy said weakly and looked at Ryan, who sat helplessly next to Zeke on the floor before he looked back at his father. It didn't take long to realize what Troy wanted him to do. Troy wanted him to leave him here and save Ryan. How can Troy ask that of his father? He can't just leave him here. "Don't… save… me… save… Ryan"

"But Troy" he looked at his son, unable to believe that Troy is asking him to save Ryan first. For the first time since he came, Jack looked at Ryan and he could how bad Ryan is. He can't really blame Troy for wanting him to save Ryan first. But Jack is not leaving unless he takes Troy out. That he's sure of.

---Troy---

Troy could not believe his eyes when he saw his father come in the classroom. At first, he thought that he was imagining things and that his father is not there. But when Logan pulled Sharpay up by her hair and held a gun to her temple, he knew that his father really is there.

He never felt so relieved in his life. He knows what Jack will try to negotiate with Logan to get him out the school. Maybe, just maybe, Logan will let him go and he can finally get some help. He doesn't know how much longer he can stand any of this pain. It's hurts so badly and he just wants it all to end soon.

However, at the same time, he is nervous. He is scared that Jack might get hurt and he does not know what he will do if he survives and Jack do. He knows that if something happens to his father because Jack wanted to save him, then it will be on him.

He barely even noticed Gabriella wrap her arms around him, pulling him close to her. The only he was focused on is his father. He wanted cry when Jack saw the condition he is in. He does not want his father to see him so weak. The look in Jack's eyes was completely breaking his heart.

Wait a second! Maybe he is dreaming this whole thing and he really is not trapped in the school with a bullet in his leg. Maybe, he's in bed and he's safe and sound, holding Gabriella close to him.

He did the only thing he could do, he closed his eyes, hoping that he would be at home when he opened them and slowly opened his eyes bur his face fell when he realized that this is not a dream. Its reality and he really is trapped here.

"Who are you?" he heard Logan ask in such a panicked voice. He is the one who is holding nine kids hostage and three of those hostages are injured after all. Why would he be panicked? It doesn't make sense.

Logan slowly backed away towards the window, taking Sharpay with him. He watched them very nervously. He hated that he had to see Sharpay being held by Logan with a gun to her temple. Sharpay is like a sister to him. It hurt to see this.

He turned his head to look at his father to see him raising his hands above his hands, as if he means surrenders. He could see Jack talking to Logan but he's so out of it that he could barely make out what he's saying.

His head is literally pounding. His leg feels like it's on fire. He could barely pay attention to anything else. It hurts so badly and he doesn't know how much more of it he can take. This is the worst pain he has ever felt in his life. It's so bad.

It's so hard for Troy to focus on what his father is saying to Logan. He feels that getting his leg cut off would probably hurt less then what he's going through right now and his head is pounding. He just really wants this to end.

"I want Troy" Jack said to Logan before he looked over at Troy. Just the look in Jack's eyes makes Troy want to cry.

He felt Gabriella take his hand in hers, bringing it to her lips to kiss it. It's getting harder and harder for him to stay awake and he's fighting it as hard as he possibly can. He just doesn't know how much more of this he can take. He's exhausted and it's hard for him to keep his eyes open.

He looked over at Logan and he could see tears in Sharpay's eyes that are making their way down her cheeks. He hates that he has to see Sharpay being held like that. More importantly, he hates that Ryan has to see it. It has to be killing Ryan to see that.

"And why should I give him to you" Logan said. He heard Sharpay cry out once more as Logan hands are shaking on the trigger and that scared him. What if Logan accidentally hit's the trigger and shoots Sharpay in the head? _'I'll kill him if that happens'_ Troy thought to himself.

He groaned in pain when he felt the pain get worse and he leaned his head against the wall. Tears made their down his cheek, staining his cheeks. Will this end anytime soon? He much of this does he have to go through? All he wants is for all of this to end.

Gabriella wrapped her arms around him, pulling him closer to her body. He laid his head on her shoulder and just let the tears roll down his cheeks. It broke his heart to think that the whole time they've been trapped here; he's had to lean on her because he's been hurt badly and that's not fair to her.

"And what will I get in return if, if, I decide to give him up?" he heard Logan say. He couldn't help but wonder his father will do. He just hopes that Jack won't offer himself in exchange. That he would never be able to live with.

"Me" Jack said and looked at him, causing him to start to cry. "You can have me. Think about it, Logan. It's a really good trade" Jack looked at Troy and gave him a look that said "Don't worry, I'm getting you out of here" and that made Troy shake his head frantically.

No, his father cannot offer himself in exchange. He just can't. He would never be able to live himself if his father got hurt because of him. He can't do this. He just can't. "No" he managed to get out in a shaky whisper. He will not let this happen. He will not.

"Please just take me and let my son go" he heard. More tears came down his face as Gabriella brought his hand towards her mouth to kiss it. "Please" he saw the tears coming to Jack's eyes and he couldn't stop his tears from coming. He just can't seem to help it.

He watched as Jack pushed past Logan and Sharpay and made his way over towards him. He started to shake his head, letting more tears come to his eyes. His father can't do this. He can't. "Hey Buddy, how are you feeling?" his father asked once he knelt down in front of him, stroking his hair away from his forehead

"I'm… I'm ok" he managed to say in a whisper. His voice is so weak and he's surprised he actually found it. Losing so much is really taking its toll on his body.

"Let's get you out of here" Jack said and slowly slide down next to him, he can't let his father do this. He can't. He couldn't let his father take his place. He has to stop him somehow.

And that's when he looked over and saw Ryan sitting helplessly against the back wall. He should convince his father to save Ryan first. Ryan is worse off them he is. Ryan will die unless he does something about it.

Just as his father started to lift him up slowly, he pushed Jack's hand away. "Troy?" Jack questioned, very confused. Troy will not give in though. Ryan will get out before he does. He will sure of that personally. He couldn't stand to see his friend like this.

"…Dad… Don't…" he said in a weak whisper and looked at Ryan before he looked back at him. "…Don't… save… me…" he managed to get out. "Save… Ryan"

Just hopefully, Jack will give in and save Ryan first. Ryan needs to get out as soon as possible. "But Troy-" he said before he was interrupted by Troy.

"If… you… want… to… save… me, save… my… friend… first" Troy said and looked at his father, who was looking at Ryan. "Please… Dad… look… at… him…" he said, hoping he convinced his father to forget about him and to save Ryan first. Hopefully, he did.

---Ryan---

Ryan could not believe his eyes when he saw Coach Jack Bolton in the classroom. At first, he thought he might have been dreaming all of this. That was until the pain in his back came back with vengeance and now, his legs feel even more numb then they did before and it's scaring him. That is not a good sign. It never is.

Just then, Ryan heard Sharpay cry out in pain. He looked over at what he saw is probably one of the worst things he ever imagine seeing in his life.

There, in front of him and everyone else, stood Sharpay, Logan's arm wrapped tightly around her neck. He had a gun to her temple and his shaky finger is on the trigger. He wants to kill Logan so badly right now. That's his sister he's being held with a gun to her head. If he could actually move, then he'd give Logan the beating he deserves.

He's very worried about Troy at the moment. Troy is hurt very badly and he's losing so much blood. If he doesn't do something to get Troy out, Troy will die and Ryan would never be able to live with himself if he survived this and Troy didn't. In his opinion, it wouldn't be right.

He's sure of one thing. If there is anyone who will put Troy first, it's his father. He's seen first hand just how much Troy means to Jack. At least he knows that with his father there, Troy is in good hands.

It's getting harder and harder for him just to keep his eyes open and he's fighting with all of his strength just to stay awake, but it's so hard though. His body is so weak because he's lost so much blood and its matter of time before he passes out again.

He's trying so hard to focus on Jack and Logan's conversation but it's so hard for him. The last thing he remembers is hearing Jack say something like "I want Troy" or something like that, but he couldn't be sure.

Good, maybe, Troy will get out and get some help. Troy is the one that needs help, not him. Will everyone think of Troy before they think of him? Troy is way more important then he is. Troy has to live. Ryan doesn't have to.

Just then, he heard a very weak voice whisper "no" or something likes that. It was Troy that he's sure. Why would Troy be saying no? What is going on? Will someone please just tell him before he goes crazy?

That's when he noticed Jack take a step forward, causing Logan to back up. "Please, just take me and let my son go" Jack pleaded with Logan, hoping to convince him to give Troy up. He hopes that he convinces Logan also. Troy is in really bad shape.

He noticed the look on Logan's face and his face lit up in happiness when he realized that Logan is willing to make the trade. He's going to let Jack take Troy's place in the classroom. Now he's really happy.

He looked over and he saw Jack knelt down in front of Troy, his hand going to Troy's hair. "Hey Buddy. How are you feeling?" he asked with a smile on his face. Ryan just kept sitting against the wall while watching the father and son.

He saw tears slowly coming out of Troy's eyes while Jack's hand stroked Troy's hair away from his face. "I'm… I'm ok" he heard Troy say in a very weak whisper. He almost didn't hear Troy and that made him want to cry also.

"Let's get you out of here" Jack said. Ryan could not be any happier then he is now. Troy's going to get out and he's going to live. That makes him very happy.

He didn't know what to think when he saw Troy push his father's arm away. What is Troy doing? Does someone want to tell him what is going on? "Troy?" Jack questioned his only son and he looks just as confused as Ryan does.

"…Dad… Don't…" Troy managed to get out but only in a very shaky whisper before he looked over at Ryan. Jack also looked at Ryan. What is Troy doing? Why isn't he taking his chance to get out, it doesn't make any sense. "…Don't… save…. Me… Save… Ryan" Troy managed to get out.

'What? Is he crazy? Why would Troy want his father to save me first?' Ryan thought to himself. Troy has to be going crazy. Why would he ask his own father to save someone else before he saves his own son? Troy has officially lost his mind.

"But Troy-" Jack started before Troy cut him off.

"If… you… want… to… save… me, save… my… friend… first" Troy said and man, he looks hell-bent on making sure Ryan gets out first. "…Please… Dad… look… at… him…" What is Troy talking about? He's not in any better shape then Ryan is.

It took Ryan minutes to make out Troy mouthing "please" to his father. His mind is completely blank. What the hell happened to him and why can't he remember? The only thing he's aware of is that he cannot feel his legs and his back feels like its on fire.

All of a sudden, Ryan felt his whole body being lifted up. He looked up at whoever it was who picked him up and that's when he noticed Jack Bolton. He gave in? He's saving Ryan before he saves his own son? What in God's name is he thinking? He should have saved Troy first, not Ryan.

"You better come back or Blondie here is dead" he heard Logan say as Jack carried him out of the classroom and into the hallway. He wants to protest with Jack to forget about him and save Troy but he could not seem to find his voice.

At the same time, he's also very relieved that he's actually getting out of the school. The pain is so unbearable and he has no idea how much more of it he could have handled. At least he's able to get some help.

He also doesn't want to leave his friends there, especially Troy and Sharpay.

Sharpay is his sister and he hates that he's forced to leave her there with Logan and everyone else. He should have at least told Jack to bring Sharpay out also but he knows that Logan wouldn't have let her go since he's letting Ryan go.

Troy is hurt badly and he knows that if he doesn't get out soon, he will die. Troy has lost so much blood, if someone doesn't get him out soon, Troy will go into shock and Ryan will never be able to forgive himself for letting Jack take him first. Troy is one of his good friends after all.

When he looked up, Ryan realized that he's right outside the front doors of the school. He turned his heard forward to see all of the parents out there. He could only imagine how his parents are going to react when they see the condition he's in. He knows that they will freak though.

Jack laid Ryan down on a bench, as if not to hurt him. "Things are going to be fine, Ryan. I'll get Sharpay and everyone else out in one piece, I promise" Jack said, reassuring him that he will do whatever it takes to save Sharpay and everyone else and that's what he needs to hear. He couldn't take it if anything happened to Sharpay or anyone else.

He watched as Jack slowly stood and turned away from him, running back towards the school. He tried to open his mouth to stop Jack but it's too late, Jack is already back inside the school. He turned his head to notice paramedics running towards him, to help him.

* * *

**Well, what did you guys think of this chapter? Loved it or hated it? Can you all please check out this story called Aliens In A Spaceship by Gabriella Montez Bolton. It only has the summary but the sumary sounds interesting and very original. It only has three reviews though. And I would also like to say thanks to everyone who voted on my poll. If you haven't voted yet, then please do so. I'm not sure how much long I'm going to keep it up so if you want to know what story I will write afterwards, vote on my poll before I close it.** **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review it. The more reviews this chapter gets will result in an update.**

**Thanks guys. You're the best. Love all of ya**

**xoxo  
Erin**


	16. Chapter 16: Critical State

**A/N: Hey everyone, I am sorry about the long wait for this chapter. I was actually in the middle of a writers block and on top of that, I never really had time to actually sit and write anything because of both of my jobs. I am here now though and I can promise you that I will finish this story, it may take a while but I will finish it. **

**Just so, you know, the hostage situation will be coming to end soon and they will all be saved soon. I am not saying when, nor am I telling you what happens. You are just going to have to keep reading if you want to find that out. **

**Now that that is out of the way, here is chapter 16 of High School Nightmare. Please read and review. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HSM or Camp Rock in any way and I can promise you that I am not making anything from this story.**

* * *

**High School Nightmare**

**Chapter 16: Critical State**

Jack pulled Troy closer to him and stroked Troy's hair out of his forehead when Troy laid his head on his shoulder while his other hand was wrapped around Troy tightly.

He cannot stand this, he hates to see his only son like this and knowing that he cannot help Troy has to be one of the worst things he ever felt in his life. He wants Logan to get what is coming to him for the hell he put Troy through. If anyone will make sure Logan pays for his actions, it's Jack. No one gets away with hurting Troy, no one.

While he sat in this classroom with his arms wrapped tightly around his injured son, he could not help but think about Lucille and she is going to react when she learns that Troy has been shot. He does not want her to worry though; he will do everything to make sure Troy gets out of this classroom soon.

Gabriella ran her hand up Troy's good leg soothingly, trying to comfort him while her other hand held Troy's hand, her thumb stroking Troy's knuckles.

She wants to cry so badly, this whole situation is getting to her but she knows that she cannot cry in front of Troy. He needs her to be strong for his sake; he needs her to take care of him because he cannot take of himself.

Sharpay let a few tears fall down her cheeks. Zeke pulled her close to him and she laid her head on his chest. She smiled when Zeke started to run his hand through her hair, loving the feeling of her hair between his fingers.

She has never felt so relieved in her life then she does. Her brother has finally is out of the school and he can get some help.

Seeing Ryan sitting helplessly against the back wall so weak and with a bullet in his back has to be one of the most difficult things she ever had to see in her life and it is not fair that Ryan had to go through that either. It never should have happened.

Gabriella smiled at her boyfriend when he looked at her. She placed a gentle kiss on his knuckles. "Does that feel good, babe?" she whispered to him and brought her hand to his face, letting her finger trail Troy's cheek.

Her happiness rose when she saw Troy give her a quick nod. She placed a gentle kiss on the back of Troy's hand and continued to massage Troy's good leg with her other hand.

Jack continued to run his hands through his son's hair while he watched Logan's every move. He pulled Troy tighter to him and kissed the top of the teens head.

He has to do something to get Troy out of here before something else happens but he does not want to risk Troy's life by doing something like that. If something happened to Troy, he would never be able to live with himself knowing that he caused it.

----

Ryan is lying on a stretcher outside the school, where his sister and all of his friends are still trapped. Samie had a tight grip on his hand.

He could tell his sister has been crying and he hates to see her like this. He does not want her to worry about him; he is going to be fine now that he is out of the school. She should not worry about him. She should worry about Sharpay and everyone else, not him.

He wants to tell her that she does not have to worry about him and that he is going to be fine but for some strange reason, he could not seem to find his voice.

"…Sam…" he managed to get out, completely surprising himself as a result. He really could not believe that he actually found his voice. Wow, score for him.

Just then, he saw a young blonde haired woman walk into the ambulance. She is wearing a light pink blouse and a pair of black slacks. She walked over and took a seat right next to him. "Hi, sweetie" she greeted him. "I'm Amanda Parker and I'm with the Albuquerque police department. Do you think you can answer some questions for me?" she asked.

He nodded, he just wants to get his sister out of that… room and that is what the cops are there for. "Great. Now, hunny, I need you to give me as much as you can about all of the hostages, do you think you can do that for me?" she asked him

Ryan nodded and opened his mouth to talk. "Tell me their names" she said and took out a pad of paper to write down what he says.

"Shar…pay… Evans, Gab…ri…ella… Mon…tez, Chad…Dan…forth, Tay…lor Mc…Kessie, Troy… Bolton, Zeke…Baylor… Shane… Grey… and Mitch…ie…. Torres" he said and struggled to breathe a little bit.

She wrote down the names before she turned back to Ryan. "Now, Ryan, are any of them hurt?" she asked, dreading the answer. She desperately hopes that none of those teens are hurt.

Ryan slowly nodded, causing the detective to close her eyes and take a deep breathe. That is not good, not at all. "Who?" she asked and looked at Ryan again, who is looking right back at her.

But what the detective does not know is that all of the parents are standing right there. They heard her ask that last question and they all saw Ryan nod, sending all of their minds into overdrive. They all kept asking the same questions. Which one was it? How badly hurt are they? They just could not help but wonder.

"T…Tr…oy… and… M…Mitch…ie" Ryan stammered out and looked at the detective, letting a few tears fall down his cheeks. He just could not get how horrible Troy looked out of his head.

All of a sudden, he heard someone yell, at least that's what it sounded like to him "No!" he looked over and saw Lucille Bolton hysterically crying in David Danforth's arms while David looked up at the school. "Not my baby boy! Not my baby! Please god, don't take my baby from me!" she sobbed into David's shoulder.

He looked at Mitchie's parents. He could see Connie in Steve's arms and her head buried in Steve's chest. Steve has a few tears coming down his cheeks. Ryan could not help but feel guilty.

The detective turned around and looked at him. "How badly hurt are they?" she asked Ryan again, panic evident in her voice.

Ryan closed his eyes and took a deep breathe before speaking up. "Mitch… ie… twisted …. her… ankle" Ryan started off, earning a relieved sighs from Connie and Steve. "But… Troy's… been… shot" Lucille screams again and let more tears come down her cheeks.

The detective pressed her palm to her forehead and shook her head before she looked back at him. "How bad is the gunshot wound?" she questioned him, earning a few tears from Lucille.

Ryan looked up before he turned his attention to the detective. "Its… pretty… bad" he stated. "He's …. bleeding…. everywhere. You… have… to… get… him… out. Please?" he said, weakly. Even he could not believe how weak his voice is.

"We're going to do everything we can to get him out, I promise," she said, standing up. "Thanks for your help Ryan. I'll be in touch" and with that, she walked out of the ambulance.

A couple of paramedics came in, followed by Ryan's mother and shut the doors to the ambulance. Ryan wiped a few tears away from his eyes as his mother sat next to him, stroking his hair.

Lucille completely broke down in David Danforth's arms, her tears blinding her. Her son, her baby boy, has been shot. Her mind is trying to comprehend the fact that she has to worry about losing both her husband and her son, especially now is Troy's weakened state.

This situation is getting worse and worse.

----

Troy groaned and let his father pull him tighter to him, holding him against his body. He closed his eyes and groaned in pain as his father's hand made its way up his cheek to his hair.

Gabriella held his hand tightly as she gently placed a gentle kiss on his knuckle. It keeps getting worse, the pain is getting worse and right now, all he wants is for it all to end. He could barely function on anything else, other then pain in his leg. There really is no word to describe how he is feeling, he cannot even describe it. It hurts so badly.

Chad kept his arms tightly around Taylor and just let her sob in his shoulder. He looked over at his best friend and felt tears come to his eyes, looking at Troy's condition.

This is his entire fault. The shooting is his fault, Troy's condition is his fault, the possibility Troy might die is his fault, and it is completely getting to him. Troy was shot cause of his stupidity and he cannot help but blame himself for everything. None of this would have ever happened if he did not try to grab the gun from Logan. He should have never done that.

Taylor looked up at Chad when she felt something cold and wet hit her scalp and she a few tears coming from Chad's eyes. Hating seeing this, she reached up and brushed his tears away with her thumb.

She cannot believe Chad is still blaming himself for what happened to Troy, even though it is not his fault. It was an accident. Troy already said that he doesn't blame Chad for what happened so why is still blaming himself? She just wants Chad to know it is his fault and it was just an accident. Some people should have the courage to do what did, thinking about other people before he thought of himself. That is why she loves Chad, he always puts her first.

Shane pulled Mitchie tighter to him, holding her tightly against his body. He brought his hand to her face, drying her tears with his thumb. He felt a few tears escape his eyes but he ignored them.

He just cannot believe how long they have been trapped in the school. He could only imagine how Troy and Mitchie are feeling, especially Troy. He cannot bring himself to think how Troy must be feeling, seeing that Troy has been stuck in this room with a bullet in his leg.

Mitchie laid her head on Shane's chest and let him hold her tightly to his body while she continued to cry her eyes out.

Her ankle still hurts like all heck and she cannot hold her tears back anymore. There is no use on trying to hold them back. She just wants this to end. She does not want her parents to worry about her. She is going to survive this. Everyone should be worrying about Troy over. He is the one who needs help, not her. Everyone needs to think about Troy over here and just get him out.

All of the occupants in the classroom heard the sound of a phone ringing, snapping all of them out of their thoughts.

Logan stood up and walked over to the phone, picking it up and placing it to his ear. "What do you want now?" he asked. He is positive that it is one those stupid cops on the on the phone. Who else would be calling the classroom?

"I have someone here who wants to talk to you Logan" he heard a low voice say through the phone. Who wants to talk him now?

Logan waited patiently while he played with the safety of the gun until he heard a familiar voice on the side of the phone. "Hi Logan" the voice said. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped when he heard the voice. He could not believe it.

"Dad!" Logan yelled, earning a look from everyone in the classroom.

**

* * *

****Well, there you go. There is chapter 16 of High School Nightmare. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please, if you have not already, then please vote on my poll so I know what story you want me to do after High School Nightmare.**

**When I originally wrote this chapter, I ended with the phone in the classroom ringing but I got the idea of having Logan's father on the other line and I thought that was a more interesting idea to end the chapter with. Don't you all agree?**

**Please read and review this chapter. I apologize for the long wait for this chapter. Just keep reading, the most intense chapter are yet to come**

**xoxo**

**Erin**


	17. Chapter 17: Don't Let Me Down

**A/N: Hey everyone, Erin is here and back with another chapter of High School Nightmare. I just want to say thanks to everyone, who reviewed this story. Your reviews make me one very happy person and it's nice to know that you're still reading this story because I've been thinking that everyone forgot about this story or they just don't like it anymore.**

**Well, I'm sure you would all love to read the chapter instead of reading me babble on so here you go, here's chapter 17 of High School Nightmare. Enjoy….**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM or Camp in anyway, nor am I making anything from this story.**

* * *

**High School Nightmare**

**Chapter 17: Don't Let Me Down**

"Dad!" Logan yelled, earning a look from everyone else in the classroom. He gripped the phone tighter with his hand.

He could not believe it. He could not believe his ears when he heard the voice of his father. Why now? Why does he wait sixteen years to talk to him? Does he really think that Logan will let him be a father to him? He abandoned his son and his wife when they needed him the most and he decides to walk back into their life now. The nerve of the bastard.

Jack pulled Troy tighter to him and watched the whole conversation, or should he say screaming match, on the phone, between Logan and his father.

He could not believe that any father would do that to their child. He would never dream of turning his back on Troy. Troy is one the most precious things in the world to him, he is part of the reason why Troy is alive.

He delivered Troy, he sat in the maternity ward for sixteen hours with his wife while she was in labor and he cut the umbilical cord. He cannot describe how he felt when he saw Troy for the very first time. He saw the most beautiful baby boy he has ever seen in his life. Troy was perfect in every single way. He vowed to give Troy the best life he possibly could.

He cannot help but feel that he failed Troy because of this whole thing. He should have gone looking for Troy when he heard the first gunshot. If he did that, Troy would never have been shot. He is all to blame for his son's condition.

"What do you want, dad?!" Logan angrily shouted into the phone and kept his back to the other occupants in the room.

"Logan, listen to me. I know you're mad-" his father said before Logan, who angrily shouted in his ear, cut him off.

"Damn right I'm angry. What the hell do you want? Why do you all of sudden decide that now is the right time to come back in my life after you turned your back on me all those years ago?" he asked his father, interested to know what his answer will be.

Gabriella still held Troy's hand tightly in one of hers while her hand rested on Troy's good thigh. Tears slowly made their way down her cheeks. She could not hold her tears back any longer but at the same time, she does not want Troy to see her cry. She cannot let him see her crying, it would kill him to see her with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Logan. I truly am. I did not mean to hurt you but I did what I had to do. I was depressed and I feared that I might have wound up hurting you or your mother. I left you to protect you" Logan's father told. Why should he believe one word out of his father's mouth? How does he know for sure that his father really was depressed? He just could not help but wonder.

"Protect me from what, dad? You wouldn't have hurt us," Logan told his father. He is one hundred percent sure that his father would never harm him. He is sure of that.

His father never answered him. He has to make his father realize how much he hurt him by leaving. "Do you realize how much pain you caused me by leaving me dad?!" he asked as tears made their way down his cheeks. Maybe his plan is working because he heard his father give a sad sigh. "Mom blamed me because of you. She thought I caused you to go. She constantly abused me and that is all because of you. Why should I believe anything you tell me?" he asked

"I'm sorry, Logan, I know I let you down but please, give me a chance to make this up to you" his father told him, practically begging him for another chance and he could hear him crying too. Why should he give him another chance though? How does he know that his father will not abandon him again? He does not trust his father at all, not one bit. He would have to be crazy to let his father back into his life.

"Why, dad? How do I know that you won't turn your back on me again?" Logan questioned. He does not know what to think anymore. His father sounds really convincing but he does not know if he should believe him or not.

"I promise this time will different Logan. I am a different person then who I used to be and I want to be a father to you," his father told him and he could hear the sincerity in his voice. He has actually almost convinced that his father is telling him the truth but he finds it hard to actually believe him. He loves his father and he is not going to lie about that but he cannot forgive and forget what his father did.

"I want to believe you, dad, I do but I don't know what to believe anymore. I want to have you back in my life but I just forget what you did. You're going to have prove it to me so I know you're telling me the truth" he told his father and clutched the phone tighter.

"Just give me the chance. I swear to you that things will be different Logan, I promise" his father told him as he found his hands are beginning to get sweaty and he feels like he might drop the phone.

Logan does not know what to say to him. He is just so confused and he does not know what to think. He actually believes his father and wants to let him back in but he is afraid, he is afraid that his father might turn his back on him again. That is why Logan never made many friends, he always feared his friends would abandon him and he would not let himself be hurt all over again. He does not think he can handle anymore.

"I don't know what to believe, dad" Logan told him and put his head down.

"I mean every single word Logan. But you have to let everyone go. Be the good guy I know you are and just let them all go" he could hear the panic in his voice as his father spoke to him. "Please, just let them all go" how did he know that his father was going to go in this direction? It rather was obvious, after all.

He turned around to look at his classmates and the teacher, whom he was holding hostage, but his eyes are mostly fixated on Troy and his father. He could see how close Troy and his father are and it actually makes him somewhat jealous. He wants to have a relationship with his father but he does not think he can trust his father, after what his father did to him.

He could also see Gabriella holding Troy's hand with one hand while her other hand moved up and down Troy's good leg soothingly and he knew that there is never a chance that he will be with her. She in love with Troy, not him and he hates Troy for that. He is supposed to be with Gabriella, not Troy, and that is not fair, not at all. Why did Gabriella have to pick Troy when Logan is so clearly in love with her?

"Alright, dad" he said as he struggled to hold his tears back. It is not working though. He cannot hold his tears back anymore.

He slowly turned around and looked at the kids, sitting against the back wall with Jack Bolton, Troy's father. He moved the phone away from his ear and opened his mouth to speak. "You guys can go," he told them

Chad slowly began to stand while he held a crying Taylor in his arms. He found it hard to believe, is Logan really letting all go? What did his father say to convince him to let them all go? He could not help but wonder. He is not complaining though. He is just happy that he is getting out. He kept one arm around Taylor's waist as they walked to the door.

Shane carefully scooped Mitchie into his arms and carried her to the door of the classroom. He is just so happy that he is finally getting out and so is Mitchie, as well as his other friends. Mitchie can finally get her ankle looked at and he could not be happier about that.

Zeke held Sharpay in his arms while they walked towards the door. Finally, they are getting out. Sharpay can finally go to the hospital and find out any news about Ryan's condition. He just hopes that Ryan is going to be all right and he is fighting like the warrior he is.

Troy groaned in pain as his father attempted to pick him up. It is very painful though. Being shot has to be one of the most painful things he ever had to go through in his life and it is horrible. He is just so happy that he is actually getting out and he can finally get some help. He buried his head in the crock of his father's neck while Jack carried him to the door.

Logan watched as the frightened teens made their way towards the door. He could not help but fear what they will tell the cops when they get out of the classroom. He knows that he will be going to prison for a long ass time and he does not want to go to prison. He would rather die then go to prison and that is not saying much.

Just as Jack, Troy, and Gabriella were about to leave, Logan pointed the gun right over at the and finally said something to them. "You three are staying," he told them and he pointed the gun right at the three, causing Jack and Gabriella to turn around, each of them equally panicked.

Jack could not believe his ears when Logan said that. Troy needs to get out of here and get some help abut Logan wants to keep him here and he cannot get any help. Why? He knows Troy is hurt badly and he will die if he does not get any help but it does not seem like Logan actually cares if Troy dies or not and that really makes him mad. If Troy dies, Logan will pay and he will make sure of that personally.

Gabriella stepped in front of Jack and Troy, as if she is meaning to protect them from Logan. Jack is holding an injured and extremely weak Troy in his arms and she is going to do what she has to do to protect Troy from Logan, she will not let Logan hurt Troy in anyway. She will die before she lets that happen.

Troy looked up to see Gabriella in front of him. He could not help but wonder what is going on and why he, Gabriella, and his father have not left the room. Is Logan letting them go or is he keeping them?

Logan smirked evilly as he thought to himself of all the fun that he is going to have with Troy. He could not think of anyone who deserves this more then Troy, especially after everything Troy did to him. From leaving him for the jocks to stealing Gabriella from him, Troy deserves everything he is about to get and he's finally happy to be getting his revenge.

Gabriella saw the look in Logan's eyes and at that moment, she knew exactly what is going to happen but she is going to do everything she can to prevent it from happening. She will not let Logan hurt Troy.

* * *

**Well, there you all you go. If you guys have any ideas that you would like to see in this story, don't hesitate to ask. I will gladly consider them. This story will be coming to a close soon so I could really use any ideas you guys have for the upcoming chapters. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review it. **

**You guys are the best. Love you all.**

**xoxo**

**Erin**


	18. Chapter 18: Hell To Pay

**A/N: **oh my god, I'm so sorry about the long wait for this chapter. I've been so busy with work and stuff so I didn't have the time to actually write something. My boss has had me working crazy all of a sudden, which is not like him, and that's why I haven't had time to write anything. I feel like a total idiot right now guys, I'm so sorry. I hope you all forgive me.

Well, I'm pretty sure that you all would much rather read the chapter instead of reading me babble on about how I'm such an idiot. So, without further ado, here's the eighteenth chapter of High School Nightmare, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical or Camp Rock in anyway, shape, or form and I'm not making anything from this story!

**

* * *

Chapter 18: Hell to Pay

* * *

**

Jack held Troy tighter to him as he looked over at Logan, who has the gun pointed right at him, Troy, and Gabriella. He noticed Gabriella step in front of him and Troy, protectively but turned his attention to Logan instead. He gave Logan the meanest look he could manage as he held his injured son tighter to him. There's no way he's going to let this freak do whatever it is he has planned for Troy. He'll die for Troy, if it comes down to that. Troy and his wife mean everything to him, they are his whole world; he's not going to let Troy down.

Gabriella glared at Logan while she stood in front of Troy and Jack, as if she's meaning to protect them both from Logan. She will not let Logan hurt her boyfriend; she can't let that happen. Troy means everything to her; she can't risk him getting hurt. If the last she ever does, she'll protect Troy. She loves him too much to risk losing him.

Troy looked up at Logan from the crock of his father's neck. Does someone want to fill him in on what exactly is going on here? Logan let everyone else go, why is he keeping the three of them? He has to get out soon; he is bleeding badly, if Logan does not give him up then he'll die. Does Logan actually want a death on his hands?

Logan looked at Gabriella, who stood in front of an injured Troy and his father. It's not fair; it's not fair how Troy jumped in stole Gabriella away from him. She was supposed to be his girlfriend, not Troy's. Why can't she just see how much he loves her, he would be good to her and he would never hurt her? But no, she had to pick Troy over him. It's not fair.

He glared at Troy, who was being held by his father as he took a step forward. "Why didn't you let us go too?" Gabriella asked Logan as he made his way towards her.

Logan never answered her question, however. Instead, he looked at Troy and smirked evilly at him. She noticed this too and she pushed Jack and Troy back. "Don't touch him!" she yelled at Logan as she looked up at him and gave him the nastiest look she could manage. She shook her head and took a deep breath, trying to hold her anger back.

"Why, Gabriella? He just had to come in and steal you away. You were supposed to be mine but no, he had to get in the way. Give me one good reason I shouldn't kill him?" Logan confessed to her. Is she hearing right, did the bastard just pretty much tell her that he loves her? Is he crazy, like she would be with him over Troy? Troy is much better person then he is and she would take him any day over Logan.

"Are you crazy, Logan?! After everything, you did and you really think I would feel anything for you?! You're insane and I hate your fucking guts!" Gabriella yelled at him and spit at him, which really pissed him off. He couldn't believe she just did that. He practically gave her his heart and what does she do, she fucking tells him she hates his guts and that's he's crazy. The nerve of the fucking bitch. He's not just pissed, he's livid now and it's all because of her. She isn't going to be the one who regrets, her precious boyfriend will.

He grabbed Gabriella by her hair and tossed her away before he went over to Troy and Jack. He pointed the gun right at Troy's temple and looked at Jack. "Put him against the wall," he ordered.

Jack could tell how much Gabriella's comments pissed him and even worse, he knows that Logan will make her regret it by doing something to Troy. He can't let this happen; he can't let Logan hurt Troy, he has to do something to stop it. "I'm not letting you hurt my son" he glared at Logan as those words escaped his mouth.

"Listen here, old Man!" Logan shouted at Jack as he pointed the gun right at Troy's temple. "You refuse to do whatever I say and your precious son here gets a bullet in his head! I'm not fucking around here either, do it or he dies!" Troy gave a weak whimper when Logan jammed the gun harder against his temple. Logan is pissed off and he doesn't want to risk Logan hurting Troy anymore then he already did.

He walked over to the wall, never taking his eyes off Logan's, and he carefully sat Troy against the back wall. Just as he started to walk away from Troy, Logan put the gun right on his back. "Move it, I don't have all day here!" he pushed the gun harder against his back, forcing him to walk faster towards where Gabriella stood.

Logan stood right next to Troy and smirked over at Jack and Gabriella. "This is for calling me insane" he angrily stomped down Troy's leg hard. Troy squeezed his eyes shut and let out a blood-curdling scream. He looked over at Gabriella and Jack to see Jack holding Gabriella back from going after Logan while she had tears coming down her face.

"And this for saying you hate me" Logan yelled and angrily stomped down Troy's leg again, causing Troy to scream in pain again.

"Stop!" Gabriella screamed before Logan cuts her off.

"This for attacking me before" Logan stomped down on Troy's leg. Tears began to flood out Troy's eyes while Logan stomped down on his bad leg. He has no energy left whatsoever so it's not as if he could stop Logan from doing this. He could barely move a muscle in his body, he's just so weak. The amount of blood he lost is taking its toll on his body.

"Please stop!" Gabriella screamed as she put both of her hands on her hand, ready to rip her hair out of her head while she watched what Logan did to Troy. She felt helpless because she knew that she couldn't stop. Logan proved that he won't hesitate shooting Troy in his head and she's not going to risk that. Troy means so much to her, she's not going to risk losing him.

"This for everything you did!" Logan screamed and stomped down Troy's leg again. Troy screamed out in pain while Gabriella begged Logan to stop.

"Stop this!" she screamed as loud as she could manage. Logan turned to her and held the gun against Troy's temple, leaving a struggling to breathe and withering in pain Troy on the ground, and looked at her right in her eyes.

"Why?" Logan questioned Gabriella while he jammed the gun harder against Troy's temple, sparking more tears from Troy.

Gabriella looked at Troy and cried hysterically as she brought herself to look at Logan. "Because too many people have been hurt already over this," she said through her tears. She shook her head as more tears began to well up in her eyes. She can't stand to see Troy hurt so badly and to know that if she never said anything like she did, then none of this would have happened. This is her fault; this is all her fault.

Logan couldn't believe what he just heard Gabriella tell him. Too many people have been hurt over this, is she actually thinking him and how he suffered over this. Why, he could have sworn that she said she hates his guts. Maybe she's not as bad as he think she is. He put the gun down and walked towards Gabriella.

Jack walked over to Troy and pulled his son into his arms, letting Troy sob in his shoulder while they watched Logan and Gabriella. He placed a kiss in his son's hair and held him tighter against his body. "I'm so sorry Troy," he said as he tilted Troy's face upwards and dried Troy's tears with the pad of his thumb.

Gabriella looked at Logan as he stood in front of her. He brought his hand to her face, cupping her cheek with his hand "You're a good person Gabriella" he said as his thumb caressed her cheek. "I don't deserve you, I never did," he said and he looked down at the ground. He had been so in love with someone who never would love him back.

"Look Logan, I love Troy," she said as she turned around to look at Troy, who is in his fathers arms. "He's everything to me. He is my heart. He's what I live for. He's the air that I breathe. My life would mean nothing if I didn't have him, I love him so much" she looked up at Logan, who tears in his eyes. "One day you're going to find someone who will love you as much as I love Troy" she tried to reassure him.

"No, it's too late for me Gabriella. I'm not getting out of this alive, we both know that" Logan looked over out the window to see all the cop cars outside the school.

Gabriella shook her head frantically. "Don't say that, Logan," she said and put her hands on Logan's face, making him look at her. "It's not too late for you to turn your life around, but first you have to face the consequences of your actions"

Logan pushed her hands away from his face. "I've got nothing left to live for Gabriella," he said as he turned around and looked out the window. "My own mother doesn't care about me, she hates my guts" he winced at all the painful memories. "And no girl would ever date me after I did something like this" he turned around to look at Gabriella. "I've got no future" he put his head down and let the tears fall down his cheeks.

Unable to take anymore, Logan turned the gun on himself and held it against his head. "No Logan, don't do this. You have a lot to live for, your father is back and he wants to be a part of your life. Think of him, don't pull the trigger" Gabriella desperately pleaded with him.

Logan could not help but give a bitter laugh. "Yeah right, my father doesn't give a damn about me" he said as tears made their way down his cheeks.

"Don't say that; give your father a chance. Killing yourself will destroy him" Gabriella shook her head frantically as she started to cry hysterically. She turned her head to look at Troy, who is crying hysterically while his father held him tightly. "And there are plenty of girls who would want to be with you if you clean your act up. Don't do it Logan, don't pull the trigger"

Logan looked at Gabriella and took her hand in his. 'I love you Gabriella. I always have and I always will. Don't forget me when I'm gone" he placed a kiss on the back of Gabriella's hand as more tears came to his eyes.

"Troy," he called out to Troy. Troy looked over at him as tears started to well up in his eyes. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry for everything I did to you. I was a jerk, please forgive me and don't forget me when I'm gone. You're like a brother to me and I love you. I'm so sorry, I truly am, please forgive me" He closed his eyes and squeezed them shut as tears made their way down his cheeks.

Bang!

Logan's limp body fell to the floor. Gabriella collapsed upon herself as the tears rushed down her cheeks. Jack held Troy tighter and let Troy cry hysterically in his shoulder while he found himself crying as well. He held Troy's head against his chest and repeatedly kissed Troy's hair, letting Troy know that he's here for him.

Gabriella stood up and walked over to Troy and Jack. She knelt beside Jack, let her boyfriend's father pull her to his chest with one arm, and held her and his son to him. All three of broke into tears and cried in each other's arms. Jack kissed Troy's forehead while he held Troy and Gabriella close to him while they waited for the cops and the paramedics to come in the room.

---

Gabriella watched helplessly as an unconscious Troy was being wheeled into an ambulance that was outside the school, his parents followed. She turned her head to see Logan's dead body, which was covered by a body bag was being wheeled into a different ambulance. Her tears kept coming down her cheeks as she waited to see her mother and her sister. She couldn't believe what went down in that classroom. She couldn't believe Logan killed himself; in front of her, the girl he loved, and Troy, the boy who was practically his brother. There is no way this is happening, it can't be. This has to be a dream, a horrible dream.

Just then, she caught sight of her mother and her sister running towards her. She wiped a few tears away before she ran to meet them and fell into her mother's arms. "Oh mija," her mother cried as she held her daughter and stroked her hair. "Are you ok, are you hurt?" she looked at her mother's face and she couldn't find anything to say.

"I'm fine, mom" she said, which surprised her, as Maria pulled her into another hug. "But Troy-" she said and cut herself off but crying.

"Look at me baby" Maria put her finger underneath her chin and guided her face to look in her eyes. "Troy's going to be fine" her mother kissed her forehead and she looked over at an unconscious Troy from over Gabriella's head and gasped. That poor had been put through so much, she felt like she almost didn't recognize him.

"Mom, I'm going to the hospital with him," Gabriella said and stepped into the ambulance as she wiped a few tears away.

She looked at Troy's face and took a seat next to him, taking his hand in hers. "I'm not going anywhere baby, I promise" she kissed the back of Troy's hand. She started to stroke Troy's hair away from his face with one hand as her other hand held Troy's hand, running her thumb over his knuckles. "I love you so much Troy" she kissed each one Troy's fingers and looked at his face while running her fingers along his cheek.

She couldn't help but cry. This was her boyfriend she's looking at and she didn't recognize him, and that made her cry. This never should have happened to him, he should never have been shot. No one deserves this, least of all Troy. The poor boy could never do any wrong in his life and it's not fair that this had to happen to him. This never should have happened to him.

As she sat her lost in her thought, she felt slight pressure around her hand and looked to see Troy smiling back at her. She smiled softly at him and kissed his hand again while she ran her fingers along his cheek. "Hey… Brie" he said, in a shaky whisper. She smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

He looked at her and went to open his mouth to say something but Gabriella quickly shushed him by putting her finger over his mouth. "Sshh baby, save your strength" she squeezed his hand and kissed his forehead lovingly.

She turned around when she heard someone clear their throat and she saw the paramedics standing behind her, Troy's parents right behind them. "We really need to take him to the hospital sweetheart, ok?" a female paramedic asked her. She slowly nodded and turned back to Troy, kissing him on the forehead before she stood up and walked out of the ambulance.

She threw herself in her mothers open arms and cried in her mothers shoulder. "Sshh baby, Troy is in good hands now" Maria soothed her and kissed her on the top of her head. She has no more tears left in her eyes and yet, she can't stop crying.

"I'll bring the car around and we'll head to the hospital, ok?" Maria asked her and stroked her hair. She slowly nodded her head. Maria smiled and kissed her forehead. "I love you baby" her mother said and stroked her cheek before she walked away, Vanessa followed her.

Gabriella watched as the ambulance, which had Troy in it, left to take Troy to the hospital. She couldn't stop crying as she watched the ambulance leave. She still can't believe what went down in the classroom before. She couldn't believe that it's really over and Troy finally went to the hospital. At the same time came heartbreak. Logan shot and killed himself. She tried to stop it but she couldn't. His death is all her fault, if anyone is to blame. Logan loved her; not just love, head over heels in love with her, and she had been too blind to see it. She feels an enormous amount of guilt over what happened.

All of a sudden, she felt two strong wrap around her mid-section from behind her. She turned her head and saw her friends, except Sharpay and Zeke. She figured that they're probably at the hospital, waiting for a word on Ryan. "Chad, let go of her" Taylor ordered her boyfriend and rolled her eyes. She felt the grip retract and she looked at Chad, who stood right next to her. She found herself getting hugs from Taylor, Mitchie, Kelsi, and Martha and kisses on her cheek from Chad, Shane, and Jason.

Chad placed a comforting arm around Gabriella's shoulder and pulled her to his side while tears kept streaming down her face. "Tay" she cried, she needs her best friend to hug her right now. Taylor gave her a sad smile and hugged her tightly. She sobbed into Taylor's shoulder.

She watched as Chad wrapped one arm around her and the other around Taylor, pulling them both into a hug. She rested her head on Chad's shoulder and cried some more. She can't help it; she can't stop her tears from coming, no matter how hard she tries. "It's ok Gabs," Chad told her as he pulled her tighter to his body. "You're safe now." She found it hard to believe that she actually survived what happened before, thank god she did. Thank god Troy got out but he's not out of the woods just yet.

* * *

**A/N:** So, what did you all think of this chapter. It's safe to say that this was the biggest chapter yet and they all got out of the school all right, except for Troy and Ryan. Are you guys interested in having an a sequel to this story? I honestly had no idea that this story would be such a big hit; I honestly don't think this story is that great. Just let me know what you think.

This story will be coming to a close soon, only two more chapter. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and give me some nice feedback. Please, feedback results in a quick update. Love ya guys.

Erin xoxo


	19. Chapter 19: Tears For Fears

**A/N:** Hey everyone. Here it is the nineteenth chapter of High School Nightmare. There are just a couple things I need to say.

First, I got this review on High School Nightmare that really made me angry. I'm not going into detail about what it said but I just want to one thing clear. Please, guys don't rush me to update. I have a life outside fan fiction. I work two jobs (well, technically, one now but I will back to two jobs when the summer is over) and I make time to hang out with my friends. My life does not revolve around updating my stories. On top of that, I'm working on four projects all at the same time. I write the chapters when I get the chance, but, like most authors, I have a writers block. I appreciate that you guys like my stories but please, restrain yourselves from rushing me to update.

Second, I did NOT write this chapter. My good friend, Samie aka SLE, did so all the credit will go to her. I asked to write the chapter cause I had no idea what to write and she had some good ideas for this chapter, plus, I've got three other projects I need to finish so she helped me out. So if you all could thank her, that would great because this was all her. I don't want to get the credit for a chapter that I didn't write. Samie, thanks for the help. You're a life saver and you don't know how much you helped me out by writing this chapter. Thanks so much.

Third, I know I said that there will be one more chapter left until the epilogue of this story but there's going to be two more. It makes life easier this way. I will definitely be doing a sequel to this story and the next chapter will set up for the sequel. You're all gonna have wait to find out what happens.

Now, that that's out of the way, here's the nineteenth chapter of High School Nightmare, enjoy. Review please, I love the feedback.

Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical or Camp Rock in anyway, shape, or form, and I can assure you that I'm not making any profits from this story.

**

* * *

Chapter 19: Tears For Fears**

* * *

Gabriella sat in the hospital with her mother and her sister while she waited for anything new on Troy. It's been two hours, two freaking long and miserable hours since the doctors took Troy into surgery. It's killing her, she's freaking. She just wants to know anything new on Troy. She doesn't know what she would do if she ever lost Troy, she's probably go crazy if she ever did. She's just hopes that he comes out of this in one piece. Her mother sat next to her, Vanessa sat on the other side of her. The tears kept coming down her cheeks and she couldn't do anything to stop it, not that she wanted to. All she wants right now is for Troy to survive the surgery. She won't ask for anything else, the only thing she wants is for Troy to live. There's nothing else more important to her.

She laid her head on her mother's shoulder as more tears came to her eyes. "What's taking so long?" she asked, causing everyone to look at her. "Shouldn't he have come out of surgery by now?"

Her mother pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "Gabriella, these things take time" Maria told her. She looked at her mother as more tears came to her eyes. "Oh baby" Maria pulled Gabriella into her arms and let Gabriella cry into her shoulder.

"It's just taking longer than I want it to mom, if Troy doesn't make it I don't know what I will do, I love him so much." Gabriella cried into her mother and felt another pair of arms hug her. She could see her vision blurry from all the crying she has been doing since this whole morning started and saw Chad give her a small smile. Gabriella let go of her mother and went into Chad's arms and cried again.

Troy's strong he will make it through this heck he lasted a long time without passing out because we all were telling him not too, if I were in his place I know I would have been passed out just an hour of getting shot this is all my fault." Chad looked at the floor while Gabriella got out of his hold a little bit.

"This is not your fault, Chad. Troy told you himself that he doesn't blame you, please Chad just stop blaming yourself for something that was completely out of your control. It won't be good for you to think like that." Chad nodded his head but he still new it was his fault if only he could do something to make it up to Troy.

Sharpay was with the gang, along with her parents and her younger sister Samie, wondering how Ryan was doing. She looked all over and saw all her friends and their parents waiting along about the news on Ryan and Troy. Sharpay could feel something wasn't right but she didn't want to think about it. She walked over to Samie and hugged her tightly. Even though Sharpay and Ryan were twins, they were just as close to Samie. Both her and Samie cried in each other's arms. "Sharpay I'm scared. I saw Ryan when they took him in the ambulance and he looked so pale. He's going to be ok, right?" Samie hugged Sharpay tighter to her and cried more.

"Ryan will get through this. I know he will just keep on praying. Ryan would not leave us after what happened. I'm his twin I know he will make this out alive." Just then, they saw a doctor come out the emergency room holding a clip bored in his hands.

"Ryan Evans." The doctor saw the group of people and saw the Evans family stand up all holding each other and the rest of their friends and family watched as the doctor started to talk to them.

"The surgery went well. The bullet was really in his back and it was hard to get out. Other then that, he's expected to make a full recovery." The doctor looked at the Evans family and walked back into the surgery room to move Ryan back into his room that they had him in before his surgery.

Mrs. Evans hugged her husband, crying into his shoulder. She couldn't help but cry. Her son is going to be fine. She kissed Sharpay and Samie on their foreheads. A couple minutes later the doctor came back out and told them they could go in and see Ryan. All of their friends knew it was a family moment for them to be with Ryan at this time so now everyone was waiting to see any news from Troy.

Jack was pacing back and forth waiting for news on Troy. Jack couldn't believe his son was in surgery fighting for his life. He just wished that he was with the gang when Logan took them hostage. He just wishes he could have done something to help all the students even Logan but he couldn't. Two of his students ended up having to fight for their lives and one of was them was his son.

Lucille saw Jack pace back and forth walked over to him and stopped him from pacing. Lucille saw in Jack's eyes that he's trying hard not to cry and be strong for everyone in the room and for Troy. Lucille hugged Jack and silently heard Jack cry on her shoulder. "Just let it all out, Jack. Our son, our baby boy, is going to do just fine. He's a fighter just like his father." Lucille kissed Jack on the cheek.

"I know he is Luc but I should have been there with the students at the time but I wasn't, it's my fault that Troy and Ryan ended up getting shot." Jack whipped away a tear that was coming down his eyes he did not want to see everyone watching him cry.

"I'm sick of both you and Chad blaming yourselves for what happened to Troy. This is not your fault ok, so could the both of you stop blaming yourself." Lucille looked at Jack not saying it to just Jack but also Chad.

"Yeah, Mrs. Bolton is right. Stop blaming yourself for Troy getting shot. Troy doesn't blame you because it's not your guys fault. Now stop blaming yourself and think about Troy fighting for his life in that room, because I, for one, am scared to death of what they will say about troy when that doctor comes out." Gabriella tried to calm down again, only to have her mother Maria and her sister Vanessa hugged her closer to them to let Gabriella cry again.

Gabriella was just so tired from all the crying she has done. She just wants to see Troy's ocean blue eyes again and have him hold her in his arms, smell his fresh cologne or his shampoo; she wants him to tell her that. "Why don't you lie down and rest? You had a rough day too." Maria looked at Gabriella. Gabriella shook her head no. How could her mother expect her to rest? She can't rest until she knows Troy's going to be ok.

"No, I'm not going anywhere until he I know Troy is going to be ok." Before anyone else could say anything the doctor came out with a nurse with a clipboard in hand.

"Troy Bolton." The doctor said Jack Lucille Gabriella and Chad all stood up. "He's still in surgery at the moment. The reason why I'm here is to tell you all that Troy lost a lot of blood and he needs a blood transfusion to survive. The problem is we don't have in his blood type, here, so he needs a donor" The doctor looked at the group as they let the information sink in.

"Test me. He's my son and I'll do whatever takes to save his life." Jack begged the doctor as tears began to come to his eyes.

"Ok, follow me." the doctor instructed Jack. He turned to Lucille and gave her a quick kiss before he followed the doctor.

"Wait," Gabriella said, earning the doctor's attention. "test me also" she begged. She'll do whatever it takes to save Troy's life also. He means everything to her.

"And me" Chad said, desperately.

"One at a time. First, we'll test you," the doctor said, pointing to Jack. "Then you two." the doctor said as she started to walk down the corridor of the hospital. Jack followed right behind her.

After about a couple of minutes, Jack came back out, followed by a nurse. The nurse instructed Gabriella to follow her. She never did well with needles, she's always hated needles since she was little but if it means saving Troy's life, then she'll do whatever it takes. Troy's more important to her then anything.

"I take it your Troy's girlfriend." The nurse looked at Gabriella and got all the stuff ready. Gabriella nodded her head while the nurse got ready to put the needle into her arm.

"Yeah, I know we're both young but he means a lot to me." Gabriella looked at the nurse the nurse just smiled.

"I remember the first time I fell in love." the nurse said and looked at Gabriella. "I was around your age" she told Gabriella as she stuck the needle in Gabriella's arm. Gabriella cringed when she felt the needle go in her arm. She has a fear of needles. She's been afraid of needles ever since she was a little girl. It's a fear she can't seem to get over. She can only imagine how Troy felt in that classroom. That must have really hurt.

"I just hope he comes out of this alive. I'm so scared I could wind up losing him." Gabriella said as more tears came to her eyes. It's no use to try to stop crying. She can't seem to stop her crying.

"Sometimes, you just need to let it all out" the nurse told her. She looked at her. "You probably were holding your emotions back while you were in that classroom and you felt overwhelmed." She nodded. The nurse definitely seemed to understand what she's feeling right now. How could she understand what she's feeling through. It's not like her boyfriend has ever been shot, much less in a hostage situation. How could she understand what Gabriella is feeling?

As she sat here lost in her though, she didn't notice the nurse pulling the needle out of her arm. "I'm done now." she said. "I'm gonna have to run tests on you to see if you're a match. Just wait in the lobby." the told her. She nodded and left the room. As she walked to the lobby, she couldn't help but fear what will happen if neither her, Jack, or Chad are a match. What will happen to Troy if they're not? That's really scaring her.

Jack got up from his seat and walked over to Gabriella. He hugged her tightly. Gabriella let her feelings out against his shirt. "It's ok, Gabriella. Just let it all out." he told her. Gabriella started to cry hysterically and she couldn't help it. She couldn't hold her emotions any longer.

Chad was the next to step up when he saw the nurse coming. "Troy is like a brother to me and I want to help save him. He's helped me through stuff in my past and he was always there for me. It's my turn to help him." Chad looked at the nurse and followed the nurse back into one of the rooms.

'_I have to be a match. This is my way of making this up to Troy. It's my fault that he got shot in the first place. I have to be a match, I just have to be' _Chad looked at the nurse as she stuck a needle in his arm.

Chad looked up at the nurse as she finished up. "I just have to run tests on your blood so wait in the lobby while I do so, ok?" the nurse asked him. He nodded and walked out of the room, to the waiting room. Chad walked over to his parents and let hug him tightly. Chad felt like crying but he refused to cry. He has to stay strong, how will Gabriella and Taylor feel if they saw him crying. That's something he doesn't even want to think about.

About twenty minutes later, the doctor came over to the group. "I have the test results back. Chad, you're a match. Are you really sure you want to do this?" the doctor asked. Is Chad sure he wants to do this? Of course he is. It's his fault that Troy got hurt in the first place. He'll do whatever it takes to save Troy's life and if that means his own life being at stake, then so be it. Troy's the best friend he ever had.

"Yes, I'm sure. I need to do whatever it takes to save his life. I don't care about what about what happens to me." Chad said. The doctor slowly nodded and told Chad to follow her.

--

Gabriella sat on a couch in the waiting of the hospital. It's been four long and miserable hours since Troy had brought into surgery for a blood transfusion. What is taking so long? Shouldn't he have been done by now? She can't help but wonder how he's doing. Is he holding his own in there? Troy has to survive, she can't lose him. She just can't. Troy means everything to her. She loves him so much. He can't leave her just yet. But if there's one thing she knows about Troy, he's fighting to come back to her. Troy would never go down without a fight; he's one heck of a fighter.

"The surgery went well," The doctor said looking at all the family. "He's expected to make a full recovery" the doctor said to the group. Gabriella smiled as she started to cry happily. Troy's going to be ok, he's going to survive. She couldn't be any happier then she is now.

Both Jack and Lucille started to cry also. Their son made it through this nightmare. He's going to be just fine. Neither of them could be any happier. Troy is one heck of a fighter.

Chad wrapped his arms around Taylor while he looked at the doctor. Troy is going to be ok. Oh thank god, that's huge lift. He doesn't know what he would do if Troy didn't make it through this. He would never have been able to forgive himself if that happened. Oh, thank god.

"When can we see him?" Jack asked as he wrapped his arms around Lucille, pulling her close to his body.

"In a few minutes, we're still getting him settled in his room, once he's ready for visitors, the receptionist will let you know" the doctor said as she put the clipboard underneath her armpit and held it with her arm.

"Thank you so much for all that you've done" Jack said as he extended a hand for the doctor. The doctor smile and shook his hand.

"No, problem. Just doing my job" the doctor said as she turned on her heel and walked away from the group.

Gabriella sat down and let her mother hug her. She couldn't help but smile. Troy did it, he made it through. She couldn't stop crying. She's so happy. "He's going to be ok, mom. He's going to be just fine." she let Maria pull her close to her body. Maria wrapped her other arm around Vanessa and pulled her daughters into a family hug. She smiled and kissed both of her daughter's foreheads.

"Excuse me, the doctor said that he's ready for visitors now. His room is three twenty six" the receptionist told them.

"I think Gabriella should go first" Jack said, looking at Gabriella. Lucille looked over at her husband and nodded. She agreed with him, Gabriella should go see Troy first.

"You want me to go see him first?" Gabriella asked confused. Why in the world would Troy's parents say that she should go see him before they do?

"Yeah, after everything you did for him, you deserve to" Lucille said as Jack wrapped his arms around her, pulling her against his body.

Gabriella clearly was confused. She doesn't get why Troy's parents would say that she should see him first. He's their son, enough said right there. So why are they telling her to go see him first. She's not complaining through. She wants to see Troy badly. She just wants to hold him in her arms and never let him go. She wants to tell him how much she loves him. She just wants to see his beautiful ocean blue eyes staring back into chocolate brown eyes most of all. She stood up and wiped a few tears away from her eyes before she walked over to the elevator. For the first time in hours, she's finally getting to see her boyfriend.

Once she got up to his room, she pushed the door open and looked around the room. The lights are dimmed and a TV hangs from the wall. Her eyes wandered over to the bed. Troy was laying on his back, his eyes squeezed shut and his breathing seemed even. He had the covers pulled up to his chest. She took the chair next to the bed and looked at her boyfriend. She couldn't seem to help but cry. She took his hand in hers while her other hand brushed Troy's hair back. "Hey baby, it's me" she said as she ran the back of Troy's hand over her cheek. "I love you so much, Troy" she said as she placed a kiss on his knuckles. Her hand made its way down his cheek.

"I promise you, I won't leave Troy. I love you too much" she said. She's just so relieved that he's going to make a full recovery.

---

A couple hours later, Gabriella sat in Troy's room, alone, holding his hand. Troy still hasn't woken up yet. She just couldn't seem to wait until he opened his eyes. She's been here for like four hours already, but she refuses to leave, not until Troy is awake. She won't leave his side. She can't until he wakes up but who knows how much longer then will be. It could two, maybe three more hours until he wakes up. She just can't wait until she sees his ocean blue eyes, staring back at her.

"Gabs, any change yet?" she heard Taylor ask her, snapping her out of her thoughts. She turned around and saw Chad, Lucille, Jack, and Taylor all come in the room. She frowned and shook her head. Can't they see that Troy's still unconscious and he's been like that for hours now? It's not like his eyes are open and staring back at her. No, he's still unconscious. She just wishes that he would wake up already.

"You're probably hungry. You should go get some food. He'll be awake by the time you get back" Lucille told her. She looked at Lucille and shook her head. She doesn't care how much longer she has to stay here, she's not going anywhere until Troy wakes up. She just wants to see his ocean blue eyes staring back at hers.

"I'm not going anywhere until he wakes up. I know he'd do the same for me" she said. Both Jack and Lucille nodded. They know it's no use to try and convince Gabriella to take care of herself. She's more worried about Troy then herself. They know how much their son means to Gabriella and they couldn't be happier. They're so happy that their son met a good person like Gabriella, who loves him and would never leave him ever.

All of a sudden, they heard a groan coming from Troy. She looked over at him and she saw his eyelids twitching. She couldn't help but smile. Finally, Troy's waking up. She took his hand and held in between hers. "Troy?" she questioned softly as Troy's facial features twitched some more.

"Brie?" Troy asked, his eyes half open. He seems so tired and he's slurring his words. She couldn't really blame him though, that's an effect from the anesthesia.

"I'm here, Troy, your ok. I'm so happy your ok." Gabriella hugged Troy tightly too him along with his parents and Chad. Troy smiled at his parents, his best friend, and girlfriend but was totally out of it and was seeing things.

"Why are you all blue, Gabriella? Did someone paint you all blue?" Troy looked at Gabriella funny and he started to laugh. Gabriella knew this is just because the are drugs wearing off, in a couple hours he would be good as new with his mind thinking straight. So for now, just deal with the-out-of-it Troy.

"No, I didn't paint myself blue, Troy." Gabriella kissed the top of his head. Troy looked over at Chad and started to laugh hysterically. Chad rolled his eyes and smiled a bit. He knows exactly what's coming, Troy's sense of humor.

"What's so funny Troy?" Chad asked, walking closer to Troy and put a hand on his shoulder.

"You have two heads. I thought one Chad head would be bad enough. Now, two? That's just crazy." Troy said with a raspy voice. Clearly, he's still out of it. Both Gabriella and Taylor started to giggle with what Troy said. Two Chad heads? That is crazy.

"Yeah, that's crazy great to see the funny side of you is still there, after everything that's happened today." Chad looked at Troy and smiled. He couldn't hold the laughter anymore. He started laughing hysterically also

Troy looked at his parents and then back to Gabriella and smiled at her. He yawned a bit. Everyone could understand. After everything he's been through, they're not surprised. Gabriella put her hand on Troy's cheek, which made him look at her. "I love you, Troy. I promise I won't ever leave you." Gabriella leaned in and gave him a quick peck on his cheek.

He looked at the ceiling. "There's a monkey kissing a banana on the ceiling. That's so funny" Troy said as he started to giggle. Everyone else started to laugh. They're glad to have Troy back.

"Get some sleep Troy. I'll be right here when you wake up again. you need your rest." Troy nodded his head smiled one last time at Gabriella Chad and his parents before he fell back to sleep. All of them were happy to see Troy woke up.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, what did you all think? Both Ryan and Troy are going to be ok, or are they? Well, you're just gonna have to wait to find out the answer to that. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please, thank Samie for the awesome job on this chapter. Thanks again, Samie. You're a big help. Thanks for the reviews. Do you think we can reach five hundred reviews before the story ends, because I sure do think so? Come on, guys, only eight four more to go. I know we can do this.

Thanks guys, love ya. Mucho Amor (that's Spanish for much love, my sister told me so. I don't know much Spanish, lol)

Erin xo


End file.
